Yucatan stories
by olivs
Summary: [Yaoi - complete] UA - Shonen-Ai - 5 étudiants qui n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer sont en vacances au Mexique. C'est l'histoire de ces rencontres et de liens qui se nouent.
1. Une histoire de divergence

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** j'ai mis PG-13 même si ce n'est pas super honnête. Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Situation de départ :** les 5 personnages principaux ne se connaissent pas entre eux, Wufei est marié avec Meiran et ils ont tous 21 ans.

**Chapitrage :**  
Chap 01 - Une histoire de divergence  
Chap 02 - Une histoire de colloque  
Chap 03 - Une histoire de Spring break  
Chap 04 - Une histoire de peine de cœur  
Chap 05 - Une histoire de voyage scolaire  
Chap 06 - Une histoire d'ascenseur  
Chap 07 - Une histoire de cailloux  
Chap 08 et 09 - Deux histoires de plage (2 parties)  
Chap 10 - Une histoire de goûts  
Chap 11 - Une histoire de ne pas se sentir  
Chap 12 et 13 - Deux histoires sans histoire (2 parties)  
Chap 14, 15, 16 et 17 - Quatre histoires de départs (4 parties)  
Chap 18 - Une histoire avec ou sans Bécaud  
Chap 19 - Une histoire de courriel  
Chap 20 - Une histoire de Marais

Certains sous chapitres sont très courts c'est voulu !  
j'essayerai de rapprocher leurs publications pour ne pas trop abuser de votre patience.

**Pour la petite histoire :** j'ai imaginé cette histoire au mois de mai 2004, un dimanche après midi en me promenant dans les rues de Paris avec mon Nico. Le matin, j'avais reçu une review de Mithy où elle me parlait du premier opus de Overseas (première tentative de UA).  
J'ai écrit les premiers chapitres dans les jours qui ont suivi.   
Puis il s'est passé un truc.  
Mithy a commencé à BL une autre fic de moi commencée avant Yucatan Stories.  
La BL de Mithy m'a beaucoup aidé à revoir mon style et je l'espère faire des progrès.  
Yucatan stories est donc tombée en disgrâce, il me fallait la reprendre de zéro.  
Mais je n'arrivais pas pour autant à me remettre sur la fic que Mithy avait commencé à BL.  
Yucatan stories me hantait.  
J'ai découvert ce pays en mars 2003, et ce voyage fut absolument merveilleux.  
Donc mon lien avec cette histoire que je plaçais là bas était très fort il fallait que je la partage avec vous.  
Mais comme ma béta lectrice était déjà sur un autre projet, elle ne pouvait pas BL Yucatan.  
Dieu sait pourtant combien de fois, je l'ai emmerdé avec ça, la suppliant… mais elle a été incorruptible.  
Et je ne la remercierai jamais assez de sa patience.  
Donc voilà pour repartir sur de nouvelles histoires, il me fallait en finir avec celle-là.  
Elle ne sera pas aussi bien que si elle avait été BL par Mithy, mais ce n'est pas grave.  
Vous aurez compris combien elle me tient à cœur et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et vous donnera envie de découvrir par vous même les lieux où nos cinq oiseaux vont vous emmener.

_Je dédie cette histoire à mon Nico…  
et à Mithy pour sa patience parce que quand même qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui casser les pieds avec cette histoire._

_´ _

* * *

_**Histoire de divergence**_

_**

* * *

**Mexico le 12 mars 2004_

_

* * *

_

_**´ **_

Il était assis dans un coin du dojo le nez plongé dans une thèse sur les glyphes mayas.

_La journée commençait sérieusement à tirer en longueur pour le jeune étudiant en histoire des civilisations._

A quelques mètres de lui sur le tatami maître O poursuivait l'entrainement

– Meiran, je voudrais que l'on revienne sur le Juno-kata

Wufei souffla quelque peu exaspéré.

Il ne releva même pas les yeux pour regarder la prestation de sa jeune épouse.

´

_Le Juno-kata était pourtant son kata préféré, ne comportant pas de projection c'est un kata très cérébral, le kata de la souplesse._

Cela faisait cinq fois qu'il le voyait depuis ce matin et le temps lui paraissait de plus en plus long.

´

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa prestation Merian s'approcha de son mari.

– Ton soutien me fait vraiment plaisir, lui lança t'elle une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

– Je n'ai pas demandé de venir.

Wufei avait répondu machinalement sans même la regarder ce qui eu le don d'énerver encore plus Meiran.

– Tu pourrais t'intéresser à ce que l'on fait plutôt que de passer ta vie dans tes bouquins.

Le jeune homme leva enfin la tête et fixa son épouse.

– C'est stupide et vain on ne fait pas un sport pour se mesurer aux autres mais pour se mesure à soi.

Elle le défia

– Tu aurais trop peur de perdre c'est tout !

Il ne la laissa pas l'entraîner vers l'affrontement et replongea le nez dans son livre.

– J'ai assez discuté avec toi, cela ne m'apporte rien.

Mais Meiran aimait le pousser à bout, le provoquer, l'énerver.

– Et tu compte rester ton nez dans ton livre pendant ces quinze jours ?

Il ne répondit pas,

feignant d'ignorer la jeune femme qui le regardait toujours fixement.

´

Meiran finit par s'énerver comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas impliquer son époux dans son entraînement.

_Leur mariage avait été arrangé, ils s'étaient toujours copieusement tapés sur les nerfs.  
Mais elle aimait son époux,  
aussi étrange que ça pouvait lui paraître,  
elle aimait ce garçon taciturne qui passait sa vie dans les bouquins._

Elle savait qu'il bouillait d'envie d'aller visiter le pays où ils se trouvaient aujourd'hui.

Alors elle pris sur elle, et laissant tomber pour une fois ses sarcasmes et son ton provocant, elle essaya de le convaincre de s'envoler.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu peux partir si tu en as envie.

– Non je dois rester.

– Ne soit pas ridicule, maître O ne t'en voudra pas d'aller te balader.

Mais le chinois était butté, il était venu parce qu'il devait le faire et ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant faillir à son devoir.

– J'ai promis à nos parents de veiller sur toi.

– Parce que tu penses que j'ai besoin de toi pour ça ?

– Oui.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens.

Meiran avait eu envie de le gifler pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

De son côté, Wufei savait très bien que sa femme devait être très énervée, il l'avait fait exprès.

_Il aimait affirmer son rôle d'époux à celle qui n'admettait jamais de se soumettre à son dictat.  
Après tout à quoi servait-il qu'ils soient mariés si ce n'était pour qu'il soit là à ses côtés en permanence ?_

Elle se contrôla.

Elle reprit son souffle.

– Ecoute tu prends tes affaires et tu disparaît de là.

– Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.

Le ton de Meiran avait été calme et presque gentil, celui de la réponse de Wufei plat.

– Ni moi, ni O, ni personne d'autre iront cafter que tu es parti te promener. Je sais très bien que tu crèves d'envie d'aller visiter les sites mayas. Alors vas-y, on ne reviendra pas dans ce pays d'ici longtemps.

Meiran espérait sincèrement que son mari têtu accepte son offre.

Déjà, il lui était difficile de réussir à se concentrer sur son entraînement alors qu'un certain chinois était en train de tirer la tronche à quelque mettre d'elle.

Mais ce qui l'exaspérait le plus au monde c'était cette façon "old fashion" que son époux avait de considérer leur couple.

Il se mit à réfléchir.

Pesant le pour et le contre.

Réfléchissant aux implications possibles d'un tel acte.

Puis levant le nez et fermant son livre, telle une sentence rendue au bout d'un long procès, il donna sa réponse.

– Je serai là pour la compétition.

Sur ces mots, Wufei se leva et quitta la salle.

* * *

´ 

L'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin, l'air de la capitale mexicaine était irrespirable, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, mais à moins qu'un énorme orage ne vienne la surprendre, la nuit n'apporterait pas de fraîcheur à la ville.

Il passa à l'hôtel fourra dans son sac un jean de rechange, deux tee-shirts et deux caleçons, l'étui de ses lunettes, quelques livres, un minimum de nécessaire de toilette, un calepin et quelques crayons.

Il referma le sac et sorti de la chambre.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le terminal Oriente où il pourrait prendre un bus pour Tuxla Gutiérrez.

_Cela lui prendrait quatorze heures pour se rendre là-bas, mais les soixante dollars US demandées par la compagnie de bus étaient plus dans ses moyens qu'un billet d'avion._

´

Il avait calculé qu'ainsi arrivant dans la capitale du Chiapas au petit matin, il économiserait une nuit d'hôtel et pourrait se rendre, moyennant six heures de bus supplémentaires, directement à Palenque, première escale de son périple.

Le bus était plus confortable qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Il essaya de lire malgré les cahots de la chaussée et la vitesse à laquelle roulait l'engin sur des routes qui n'étaient pas étudiées pour cela.

L'inconscience du chauffeur ne le rassurait pas du tout et il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son livre.

Seuls les mexicains à bord ne semblaient pas se soucier.

Au bout de quelques heures le cercueil à roue de la compagnie ADO fit une embardée sur un bas-côté en terre et s'arrêta.

Il pensa que cette fois ci le chauffeur avait eu la frayeur de sa vie.

Il n'en était rien.

De l'autre côté du car, il aperçut quelques guinguettes éclairées.

Cet arrêt au milieu de nulle part était donc visiblement prévu.

Il descendit pour se dégourdir les jambes et grignoter quelque chose.

Il se vit servir une espèce de grande crêpe épaisse farcie de piments et de porc mariné.

C'était moins fort qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il acheta une grande bouteille de coca.

Le mexicain qui tenait cette espèce d'épicerie qui se résumait à quelques bouts de tôles et quelques planches de bois peintes de couleurs vives, lui offrit un verre de ce qui semblait bien être de l'eau qu'il tira d'un jerrican.

Wufei ne souhaitant pas paraître pour un ingrat et encore moins vexer cet autochtone vida son verre d'un trait. Il sentit le liquide brûler sa gorge puis descendre le long de son œsophage, puis tomber dans son estomac, il se mis à tousser, se frapper le torse et son visage s'empourpra. Son vis-à-vis était hilare et lui montrait le bidon en lui disant « Mezcal no es para los bambinos ».

L'espagnol étant une langue totalement inconnue de Wufei celui-ci ne chercha pas à approfondir la conversation et rejoignit l'autocar.

Le véhicule s'ébranla quelques minutes plus tard et recommença sa course folle. Il se blottit sur son siège et s'endormit sans trop de problème. Il finit par se réveiller quand les rayons dorés du soleil caressèrent son visage au travers des vitres.

Plus que quelques heures et il pourrait enfin contempler les pyramides mayas.

´

Quand le bus eut rejoint la gare routière de Tuxla, le chinois se précipita pour prendre le premier bus pour Palenque. Celui-ci ne partirait que deux heures plus tard. Il prit donc son mal en patience et alla se promener au petit marché qui bordait un des côtés de la grande place où il se trouvait.

Il y acheta un hamac et une couverture, il avait lu dans divers guides qu'il pourrait se loger pour pas très cher grâce à ce moyen de couchage. Il continua pendant un moment sa promenade se méfiant cette fois ci de ces gens qui lui proposaient un liquide transparent sortant d'un bidon. Il avait même remarqué que quelque chose avait l'air de nager à l'intérieur du récipient.

Il était en train d'essayer de refuser les avances d'un de ces marchants de poison quand un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge vint à son secours.

– Gracias non le gusta beber mescal ahora.

Puis se tournant vers lui, il précisa en anglais.

– Je viens de lui expliquer que vous ne vouliez pas boire de mescal pour l'instant.

Le jeune chinois le remercia et prit congé en s'inclinant respectueusement. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers les bus et monta dans celui qui l'emmènerait vers le site qu'il était impatient de découvrir.

Il préféra ne pas relever, quand il vit le jeune homme de tout à l'heure monter dans le bus.

Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de sa femme et de toute son équipe, ce n'était pas pour sacrifier sa tranquillité pour un touriste, quand bien même celui-ci sembla parler le dialecte local et pourrait l'aider à se faire comprendre.

Par chance l'autre garçon ne semblait pas plus enclin au dialogue.

Il pria pour que le chauffeur soit moins téméraire que celui de la nuit dernière et attendît que leur car démarre.

La prière ne servit à rien.

L'engin parti aussi vite que celui de la veille, à la seule différence que cette fois ci les routes semblaient être moins larges que le véhicule lui-même.

Il dénoua la petite écharpe noire qu'il avait autour du cou et s'épongea le front en jurant contre ce peuple de fou furieux.

´

Six heures plus tard, ils arrivaient à destination.

Il commença par se diriger vers une espèce de petite construction en béton faite de deux murs parallèles et d'un toit. Les deux murs qui se faisaient face étaient plantés de clous auxquels étaient déjà attachés quelques hamacs.

Il parvint à demander s'il pouvait passer là nui ici, et dans un anglais approximatif, il s'entendit répondre le prix de la prestation et que cela incluait une douche et un bol de soupe. La douche n'étant en fait qu'un tuyau d'eau froide placé en hauteur entre quatre planches.

Il installa le hamac, déposa dedans sa couverture et quelques vêtements puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du site.

´

Il était émerveillé par ce qui l'entourait. La végétation avait presque entièrement recouvert les différentes constructions de pierre leur offrant un écrin émeraude. Il monta en haut d'une pyramide et s'assit.

Il resta ainsi sans bouger le regard balayant ce qui l'entourait. Fasciné, émerveillé par ce qu'il avait si longtemps rêvé de côtoyer un jour.

Le lendemain, oui il reviendrait étudier, faire des croquis, visiter de fond en comble ce lieu merveilleux, mais pour l'heure il voulait communier avec l'espace qui l'entourait.

Il fallut que les gardiens viennent le déloger quand le site ferma.

Il quitta celui-ci à regret et alla retrouver son hamac.

Après avoir bu le bol de soupe des plus compactes qu'on lui proposa, il s'allongea et ouvrit son guide.

Après Palenque, il rentrerait au Guatemala pour aller visiter Tical,

ensuite il remonterait sur Calakmul,

Becán,

Tulum,

Coba,

Chichen Itza

et Uxmal.

Chaque fois qu'il prononçait un de ces mots dans sa tête, il sentait son corps s'enivrer de plaisir.

Il lui restait douze jours pour faire ce périple.

Il avait du temps.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait libre.

´

_A suivre_


	2. Une histoire de colloque

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Réponse aux review anonymes à la fin du chapitre**

**Note 1 : merci Clôtho **

´

* * *

_**Histoire de colloque

* * *

**Cancun le 19 mars 2004__**

* * *

**_

´

Dans les couloirs d'un des hôtels les plus monstrueux de Cancun deux hommes regagnaient leurs chambres.

Ils avaient beau être père et fils, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout physiquement.

Le plus vieux mesurait un bon mètre soixante–quinze et était châtain foncé, ses yeux noisette, son visage carré et mât.

Le second ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante–cinq, son visage était rond presque juvénile, il était blond et ses yeux bleus azur.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans se dire un mot. Le premier s'arrêta au niveau d'une porte alors que l'autre continuait, se dirigeant vers la suivante.

´

Sèchement le père interpella son fils.

– Quatre vient par ici, il faut que je te parle.

Le plus jeune fit alors demi–tour et sans baisser le regard pénétra dans la chambre de son père. Le ton était déjà dur.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris de t'emporter de la sorte ?

– Je commence sérieusement à en avoir ma claque d'être pris pour un con.

La question de Winner sonnait comme une réprimande paternelle la réponse du fils sentait la poudre des mousquets révolutionnaires.

– Jamais personne n'a dit ça !

– Non ! Mais tout le monde le pense si fort que j'en ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

– Si tu es paranoïaque Quatre, tu ne pourras jamais faire ce métier.

– Je ne suis pas paranoïaque. Tu ne vas pas en plus me faire passer pour fou. Ça a suffi que tu te sois foutu de moi pendant toute la matinée.

– Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi.

– Ah ? À chaque fois que j'avançais une idée, qui forcément ne plaisait pas à tes petits camarades de jeux, tu m'interrompais en disant « excusez le, il est idéaliste », « Quatre il te manque visiblement des données tu ne peux pas avancer des choses comme ça »… Tu veux toute la liste, je les ai tous notés.

Il sortit à ce moment un bloc de feuilles de sa mallette et la brandissait sous le nez de son père, menaçant.

Les phrases avaient fusé.

L'affrontement qui commençait allait être long et viril.

_Quatre rongeait son frein depuis déjà quelques jours et sa rage était en train d'exploser. Le jeune homme d'un naturel presque affable avait une sale tendance, quand il s'emportait, à devenir excessif et violent._

Le père connaissait les pulsions caractérielles de son fils.

Il détestait plus que tout ce genre d'affrontement, mais, ce matin là, il ne voulait pas lâcher.

Il se devait de rappeler au jeune homme qui était le père et ce que cela impliquait de devoir de respect de la part de son fils..

´

Il reparti donc à la bataille.

– Il est vrai que tes idées ne sont pas réalistes.

– Dis plutôt qu'elles vous font peur, parce qu'elles remettent en cause vos privilèges et votre toute puissance.

– C'est ridicule. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes là.

– Non ! Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous ne faites que baver sur les firmes internationales, jaloux de leur succès.

´

Quatre crachait ses mots avec haine et mépris.

Son père tentait en vain de dissimuler son énervement.

´

– Je pensais que tu étais de notre côté, pas du leur.

– Justement c'est parce que je ne suis pas du côté de ces négriers que je ne suis plus du vôtre. Vous ne faites que reproduire leurs schémas et accroître vos empires, votre éthique n'est qu'un outil marketing.

´

Une gifle vola et la joue du plus jeune, mais cela ne sembla pas l'ébranler.

´

– Je t'interdis de dire ça.

– Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici. J'aurais mieux fait de rester à Boston.

– Je pensais que te retrouver dans ce colloque pourrait te donner une première expérience enrichissante.

– Tu parles tu m'as fait venir pour m'exhiber devant tes semblables en espérant que j'approuverais tout ce que tu dis.

´

La première claque n'avait vraiment en rien déstabilisé le jeune homme.

Le père arma son bras une seconde fois et le reposa.

´

– Je pensais effectivement que l'on serait du même côté.

– Et bien non, on ne l'est pas. Moi je ne pense pas que le fait de racheter une exploitation agricole, d'y mettre ses hommes à sa tête et de redonner les subsides des bénéfices comme une obole aux curés soit une preuve d'une volonté anti–mondialiste. À aucun moment, ils ne pourront reprendre vraiment leur destinée en main.

´

Le père que Quatre avait décidément du mal. Son fils ne se démontait pas.

´

Il repartait constamment à l'assaut faisant claquer son argumentation comme son père avait fait claquer sa main sur sa joue.

´

Il avait fait mouche.

´

Winner père était déstabilisé.

´

Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant de répondre.

´

Déjà Quatre sentait qu'il pouvait gagner la partie.

´

– Ta grande idée de ce matin, c'est ça ! Créer des microsociétés dont les travailleurs seraient actionnaires et dont ils pourraient racheter des parts pour devenir majoritaires.

– Je comprends que ça te déplaise, car ça veut dire que à ce jeux–là tous les jours des sociétés pourraient prendre leur indépendance et toi perdre une partie de ton empire. Sauf que en leur donnant la possibilité à terme de gérer eux–mêmes leurs exploitations, tu les rends libres et autonomes.

´

Quatre marquait un point supplémentaire pour la deuxième fois consécutive son père était touché.

´

Il chercha plus longuement comment répliquer.

´

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation.

´

Le regard de Quatre, glacial, vint une fois de plus directement défier celui qui lui faisait face.

´

– Et on vit de quoi, nous ?

– C'est vrai, j'oubliais, je vais me mettre à pleurer ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tous les bénéfices viennent de la distribution ? Tu sais très bien que si les exploitations sont indépendantes elles auront toujours besoin de toi et des autres pour vendre leur production.

– Si on suit ta logique jusqu'au bout on devrait aussi permettre aux chauffeurs de camion qui collectent les productions de devenir indépendants.

– Ça ne me choquerait pas. Tu ne penses pas qu'il y ait déjà assez de Nike et compagnie qui exploitent les gens, font bosser les enfants, et les saignent jusqu'au sang, pour que nous on en fasse pas autant.

´

Ils auraient pu être sur un ring, un combat de boxe. Un jeune espoir combattant un vieux champion. Le plus jeune laissait partir tous les coups qu'il avait dans ses poings, l'autre avait visiblement bien du mal à les esquiver.

´

– Mais on en fait pas autant ! contesta le PDG

– Tu sais très bien que si ! Tu sais très bien que si tu mets un de tes hommes à la tête d'une exploitation, tu n'auras jamais la capacité de savoir s'il n'essaye pas de s'en foutre plein les poches, si pour se faire bien voir de toi et augmenter sa productivité il ne va pas faire bosser des enfants. La seule solution pour qu'ils regagnent un peu de dignité c'est qu'ils puissent choisir de produire moins. Et là on pourra parler de dé–mondialisation. Ton grand père vendait des babouches dans un souk, tu devrais te souvenir comment il vivait. C'est ce que tu veux pour tous ces gens qui aujourd'hui fabriquent tes chaussures, qu'ils connaissent la même misère.

– Ton arrière grand père vendait dans un souk, ton grand père s'est mis à exporter. On s'en est sorti nous–même du souk !

´

Ils étaient sur un ring.

´

Les coups fusaient.

´

– Oui mais il a bien fallu que quelqu'un lui tende la main un jour. Alors fais en autant : tend leur la main.

– Ok admettons que sur ce point tu aies raison.

´

Reddition ? (1)

Fin du premier round Quatre mène au point.

´

Les regards se lâchent la tension décroît un instant.

Quatre regarde par la fenêtre, son père relève la tête.

´

– Ça n'explique pas ta crise quand on s'est mis à parler de développement durable.

´

Reprise du combat.

´

– Tu rigoles là ? Tu l'as trouvé crédible l'autre quand il a dit qu'il fallait se battre contre les OGM ?

´

Quatre faisait de nouveau face à son père, son ton encore plus cassant que sur le dernier échange.

L'ironie et les sarcasmes lui donnaient une force plus nuisible.

´

– Il y est farouchement opposé.

– Et pourquoi il y est opposé ? Parce qu'on risque foutre en l'air la biodiversité en rayant de la surface de la terre des dizaines d'espèces d'insectes ? Parce que l'on ne sait pas ce que c'est espèce de bombes à retardement en puissance pourront faire exactement comme dégâts sur nos organismes ? Parce qu'on a aucune idée de comment contrôler leur diffusion et leurs mutations ?

– Oui je pense que cela fait partie de ses raisons.

– Ne sois pas si crédule, tu deviens pathétique. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi il continue à utiliser des pesticides et des engrais chimiques qui dévastent le sol, les nappes phréatiques et des espèces animales qui n'ont jamais mis en danger ses cultures.

´

Quatre continuait à enchaîner ses arguments alors que son père en pouvait que le contrer de quelques mots.

´

– Tu sais parfaitement que s'il veut continuer à être rentable et s'aligner sur le marché, il faut qu'il puisse produire beaucoup et que cela ne peu pas aller sans quelques conséquences mineures sur l'environnement.

– Mineures ? Il est contre les OGM tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas les moyens de se payer son propre labo de recherche et qu'il est obligé d'acheter les brevets, ce qui fait qu'il a toujours un temps de retard par rapport à ses concurrents.

– Son ranch en Patagonie est un exemple de respect de l'environnement.

– C'est surtout un exemple d'égoïsme. Il y vit dans ce ranch, c'est le seul endroit de la planète que ce type n'a pas pollué.

– C'est déjà ça !

– Je suis certain que s'il avait pu avoir l'autorisation, il aurait fait construire une centrale nucléaire plutôt que de planter des éoliennes. Quant au engrais naturels qu'il utilise, il n'a pas trop le choix : il y a quelques années dans son précédent ranch, il a pollué sa nappe phréatique et ça a fait crever l'intégralité de ses troupeaux. Du coup il y a des centaines d'hectares qui sont incultivables en argentine grâce à lui.

´

Le père avait essayé de défendre son acolyte, en vain. Il avait sous–estimé les arguments de Quatre et sa connaissance des dossiers.

´

– Je ne savais pas !

´

Nouvelle reddition (1). Mais cette fois ci Quatre ne laisserait pas son père reprendre son souffle et assénait un uppercut supplémentaire.

´

– Alors si tu ne savais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à savoir. Pourquoi quand j'ai pris la parole tu es aller le défendre plutôt que de me faire confiance.

´

L'homme soupira. Il semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Il baissa son regard.

´

– Quatre on ne peut pas entrer en guerre contre ces gens–là ce sont nos alliés, souffla t'il après un long silence.

´

Quatre le regardait presque avec mépris.

´

– Papa, tu me désoles. Vous êtes pareil que les autres, tu est juste un petit marocain qui a bien réussi, qui a épousé une québécoise pour percer le marché américain et qui aujourd'hui reproduit les schémas de ceux que l'on est censés combattre.

´

Son père se ressaisit.

´

Son corps se crispa.

´

Une autre gifle vola.

´

– Je t'interdis de dire cela. J'ai épousé ta mère parce que je l'aimais. J'ai toujours aimé ta mère.

´

Quatre était allé trop loin il le savait.

´

Il rangea son mépris et sa violence avant de poursuivre.

´

Le coup qu'il avait porté était bas et s'était retourné contre lui.

´

– Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais je suis certain qu'elle ne t'aurais jamais laissée agir ainsi et qu'elle aurait été de mon côté, aujourd'hui.

´

La giffle avait touché le jeune blond.

´

On sentait des larmes percer dans sa réponse.

´

– Dans pas longtemps tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de cette société. Tu as toujours su que je ne m'en occupais que dans le but de te la transmettre le jour où tu aurais fini tes études. Tu joueras les Che Guevara, si cela te dit. Mais ce n'est pas ma manière de penser ni de faire. D'ici là je me contenterai juste de ne pas être pire que les autres.

´

Le ton du père s'était réassuré.

´

Il avait repris le dessus de l'affrontement.

´

Quatre était dans les cordes à la merci des coups de son père.

´

Sa fougue et sa jeunesse ne l'avait pas fait se méfier assez de l'endurance de l'homme qu'il affrontait.

´

– Et d'ici là, je préfère ne rien à voir à faire avec la société.

´

Quatre se défilait à présent espérant mettre fin au combat qu'il sentait lui échapper.

´

Sa voix s'était calmée et ses yeux s'étaient baissés.

´

Mais le PDG de la Winner corp. ne semblait pas vouloir laisser son fils s'en tirer à si bon compte et il continua, brutal.

´

– Je pense qu'il vaut mieux effectivement que tu ne viennes pas assister aux débats cette après–midi.

– Je vais rentrer à Boston.

– Ok. Tu penses partir quand ?

– Je ne sais pas demain certainement. Je vais aller profiter de la plage cette après–midi et me bourrer la gueule comme tous les étudiants de mon âge présents ici.

´

Quatre avait lancé son sarcasme essayant d'atteindre d'une dernière pichnette son père pour lui montrer que s'il avait gagné cette fois il ne se sentait pas définitivement vaincu.

´

– Tu bois de l'alcool ? Demanda le père choqué.

– Je te charrie ! j'ai pris quelques distances avec notre religion, mais je ne bois pas d'alcool et je ne mange pas de porc. On dîne ensemble ce soir ?

– Je ne peux pas tu sais bien qu'il y a un dîner de prévu.

– Tu sais, je pense que l'on est vraiment ridicule ! On est là dans un des plus beaux coins du monde, habillés comme des pingouins à se faire des ronds de jambes.

– Tu voudrais que l'on se trimbale comme ces américains, en bermuda et chemise hawaïenne ?

– Il y a de la marge entre la tenue d'échappé de Wall Streat et celle de touristes américains.

´

Les deux hommes étaient calmés.

´

Les phrases assénées comme des coups de poings l'étaient maintenant comme des chatouilles.

´

Les regards froids avaient laissé place à des sourires.

´

– Tu es vraiment comme ta mère.

– Tu m'en veux de ne pas être comme toi ?

– Au début ça m'a fait de la peine, mais maintenant je m'y suis habitué. Je pense que tu feras un très bon PDG des entreprises Winner.

´

L'affection que le père portait à son fils et l'amour que ce dernier lui portait étaient de nouveau parfaitement perceptibles.

´

– En parlant de cet avenir funeste comment va ma future épouse et fille du géant du costume trois pièces grand public, ironisa Quatre.

– Elle se marie dans trois mois.

´

La réponse du père était plate et naturelle. Celle de son fils le serait moins.

´

– QUOI ?

– Tu as toujours eu une aversion profonde pour l'idée de te marier avec elle. Ne me dit pas que tu es déçu.

– Non franchement je ne suis pas déçu. Mais un peu sonné. Vous aviez planifié ça à notre naissance pour rapprocher vos deux sociétés. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'elle se marie avec un autre. Qu'est–ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je me suis dit que l'on été plus au moyen âge et que si vous vouliez faire fusionner les deux sociétés, vous pouviez le faire par des échanges de capitaux et non en vous mariant. Et j'avais remarqué qu'elle flirtait plus où moins avec un garçon, je me suis dit que c'était mieux de vous rendre à tous les deux votre liberté.

´

Quatre était réellement sonné.

´

Son père l'avait toujours habitué à un conservatisme bouleversant, le voir ainsi se libérer l'effrayait presque.

´

– Il a réagi comment son père ?

– Il a tiré la gueule pendant un mois et après il a accepté. Maintenant il est très content, le flirt de sa fille fait partie de la famille royale saoudienne.

– Ah ben, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a accepté si facilement.

– Donc tu vois mon fils tu es totalement libre de faire ce qu'il te chante. Et pour être totalement honnête, je m'en fous totalement que tu boives de l'alcool et que tu manges du porc du moment que tu ne le fais pas au Maroc et que tu n'exagères pas pour l'alcool. Tu as la double nationalité marocaine et canadienne, tu peux avoir une double vie.

´

Dans un premier temps Quatre manqua de s'étouffer.

´

Puis reprenant ses esprits, il se souvint que l'homme qui lui faisait face était son père, celui qui l'avait élevé et toujours aimé.

´

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu une éducation aussi rigide que celle de ses camarades.

´

Il savait que au fond de lui son père était bon.

´

Oui c'était un homme bon.

´

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il avait cru qu'il arriverait à le convaincre de suivre ses idées.

´

Il avait du vouloir aller trop vite.

´

Taper trop fort.

´

– Papa, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une double vie. Je suis très bien comme je suis. J'ai juste un nouveau paramètre à gérer : mon cœur est libre.

– Allez, je te laisse, il faut que j'y retourne. Tu peux rester à Cancun si tu veux profiter d'être là pour visiter un peu, proposa gentiment son père.

– J'ai peur de me faire un peu chier tout seul., grimaça Quatre en réponse.

– Tu vas bien trouver à te faire des amis.

– Parmi les américains cuités du matin au soir et du soir au matin ?

– Il doit y en avoirs de charmants. Après tout celui qui s'est foutu de notre tête et de nos costumes quand on est rentré à l'hôtel, il était plutôt mignon, même s'il était bizarre avec son espèce de tresse.

– Papa !

´

_Les yeux de Quatre étaient écarquillés._

_Il avait mal compris ce qui était sous entendu dans la phrase de son père._

_C'était évident !_

_Que son père accepte qu'il boive de l'alcool._

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_La sobriété en public de certains marocains était une hypocrisie qui se cachait mal._

_Que sont père tolère qu'il mange du porc déjà lui semblait plus suspect._

_Il n'avait même pas relevé._

_De toute façon cette viande l'avait toujours dégoûté._

_Mais ce que suggérait son père maintenant le laissait sans voix._

_Il le fixait, choqué !_

_´_

– Tu aimes vraiment les filles toi ?

´

Il insistait en plus !

Quatre en perdait sa mâchoire.

´

– Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Je ne sais pas je pensais que tu préférais les garçons. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle j'ai fait annuler ton mariage. Tu n'es jamais allé avec un garçon ?

– Non ! Enfin pas plus que jouer à touche–pipi comme tout le monde.

– Et avec des filles ?

– Ben rien non plus. J'étais quasiment marié ! Pourquoi je me serai posé des questions sur ma sexualité ?

´

Quatre avait répondu en mode automatique, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

Son père maintenant affichait la même stupéfaction que le jeune homme blond.

´

– Alors là je suis vraiment super fier de toi ! Moi qui pensais que tu passais ta vie à faire le contraire de ce que j'attendais de toi.

– Ben non tu vois, pas à tous les coups, rigola Quatre

– Mais tu m'en veux pas pour ton mariage ?

´

Il avait plus posé la question pour officialiser l'acceptation de Quatre que par doute.

´

– Oh que non ! Bon allez file tu vas être à la bourre.

– Au revoir Quatre à bientôt

– Oui c'est ça on essayera de se croiser avant que je rentre à Boston.

´

Les deux homme s'embrassèrent et alors que Quatre rejoignait sa chambre essayant de se souvenir du visage du jeune homme dont venait de lui parler son père, le PDG de la Winner corp. rejoignait le centre des congrès pour une nouvelle série de réunion.

´

_A suivre_

´

* * *

**Réponse à la review** **de_ Lutin Maléfique_**:  
_Je réponds aux reviews par mail mais comme je n'ai pas le tien…_  
Déjà merci pour ta review cela fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir.  
Je suis très contant que cela ait piqué ta curiosité et j'espère que ce chapitre a continué en ce sens  
Le mystérieux touriste… surprise mais vous le saurez bientôt lol  
Pour ce qui est de rendre les rencontres plausibles là je m'en remet aux hasards de la vie.  
Tu disais aussi que je t'avais transporté au Mexique c'est promis tu auras plus chaud dans les autres chapitres, je suis désolé pour celui là qui ne te réchauffra pas puisqu'il se passe dans une chambre d'hôtel climatisée.  
Et enfin pour répondre à ta question la fic est finie d'écrire donc oui tout est prévu jusqu'à la fin. 


	3. Une histoire de spring break

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Merci Très fort** à mes 4 revieweuses et même si ce n'est que pour vous, et qu'il y a que vous qui lisez cette histoire je suis content de la poster pour vous. Même si je dois avouer que j'espère qu'il y a d'autres lectrices ou lecteurs.

**Notes :** 1– Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore allé dans les Caraïbes dans un tout inclus, **las vitaminas** n'ont rien à voir avec des vitamines. C'est simplement la façon de demander avec ou sans alcool.  
2– **Spring break**. Au printemps des hordes d'étudiants américains déferlent à Cancun avec comme seul but de se bourrer la gueule. Ils ne sont pas très gênants puisqu'ils ne quittent jamais leurs hôtels. Il faut juste éviter d'avoir à séjourner à Cancun.

´

* * *

**_Histoire de spring break_**

**_

* * *

_**_Cancun le 19 mars 2004_

_

* * *

_

_´ _**_  
_**

Assis dans la piscine, accoudé au bar un jeune homme de vingt et un an cherchait absolument à attirer l'attention.

Duo Maxwel était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt à Cancun.

Il était venu ici pour faire comme les autres jeunes de son âge : passer une semaine à faire la fête, à se bourrer la tronche, passer sa journée dans la piscine et la nuit en boîte.

C'est une espèce de coutume aux Etats Unis.

Ils appellent ça spring break.

Une façon de décompresser avant d'achever l'année scolaire.

Chaque année à la même époque des hordes d'étudiants en mal de sexe et d'alcool, envahissaient les hôtels de Cancun.

Mais Duo n'était pas venu avec une bande de copains.

Il était seul.

Duo n'avait pas vraiment d'amis.

Pourtant il était plutôt sociable et toujours souriant.

Mais les stigmates de son enfance avait fait de lui un adolescent laissé à part.

Et aujourd'hui encore personne ne venait spontanément vers lui.

Il avait beau faire, il sentait que cela le poursuivrait toute sa vie.

´

Pourtant, ici à Cancun, personne ne le connaissait.

Il n'avait plus au dessus de sa tête son passé qui lui collait aux basques comme un bout de vieux sparadrap.

Il se sentait libre et affranchi.

Mais ici les solitaires étaient rares, il pensait même être le seul.

Tous étaient venu en bande et il était décidément difficile de se faire accepter et intégrer dans un groupe déjà soudé.

Alors en attendant le soir et de tenter à nouveau de s'incruster dans une bande, il zonait au bar de la piscine.

Il était déjà là a s'ennuyer fermement depuis une bonne poignée d'heure quand une jeune fille arriva et s'installa à quelques tabourets de lui.

Il n'eu pas besoin de se faire violence pour se tourner vers elle et l'aborder.

– J'vous offre un verre mam'zelle ?

La jeune fille à laquelle il s'adressait était légèrement plus jeune que lui.

Elle était brune coiffée à la garçonne, quelques mèches lui retombaient sur le front.

– On est dans un hôtel en all inclusive, cela veut dire bouffe et boisson gratuite et à volonté. Vous voulez m'offrir quoi ?

Duo déçu haussa les épaules.

– Bah c'est une façon de parler !

– Et qu'est–ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie de parler ? Lui répondit la jeune fille sur un ton des plus sec.

Duo maugréa. Vexé, il se retourna et appela un serveur.

– Et vous là une pizza et un coca !

Le mexicain ainsi interpellé se retourna alors vers son jeune client.

– Con vitaminas el Coca señor ?(1)

– Ben oui con vitaminas. Elles sont tellement grasses vos pizzas qu'il en faut pour la faire passer.

´

Quelques minutes plus tard Duo était servi.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à engouffrer son premier morceau de pizza une voix le rappela à l'ordre.

– Eh ! Tu devais pas m'offrir un verre ?

– Comme tu l'as fait remarqué, on est en all inclusive.

– Je suis pas de cet hôtel.

Hilde répondit cela en agitant un petit bracelet bleu.

´

_Chaque hôtel donnait à ses clients, à leur arrivée, cette espèce de ruban en plastique de couleur marqué du nom de l'établissement. Une fois attaché au poignet du client, il devenait le sésame qui donnait accès à toutes les facilités qui lui était offerte. Bien sûr il était inutile d'essayer de réclamer ne serait–ce qu'un verre d'eau si vous aviez un bracelet marquant votre appartenance à un autre établissement._

´

– Je disais ça pour te taquiner, continua t'elle.

Duo se rengaillardit.

– Bah tu veux boire quoi ?

– Une bière.

Il héla de nouveau le barman sans ménagement.

– Et vous là vous ramenez une bière pour ma copine !

– Merci

Duo pris son assiette et son verre pour se rapprocher de la jeune fille et s'installer sur le tabouret juste à côté d'elle.

– T'es d'où tu as une drôle d'accent !

– Je suis allemande.

– Ah t'es pas américaine ?

Il la regardait comme s'il avait en face de lui une apparition extra–terrestre.

– Ben non ! Mais j'étudie aux Etats–unis cette année et comme tous mes potes viennent ici cette semaine, je suis venu avec eux. Toi tu es américain non ?

– Ben oui !

La question de la jeune fille lui avait paru des plus saugrenues. Il effaça son étonnement pour lui sourire et lui tendre la main.

– Je m'appelle Duo.

– Moi c'est Hilde, lui répondit elle en acceptant la poignée de main avant d'ajouter : c'est bizarre comme prénom Duo !

Le sourire du jeune homme se fit plus amusé. Et lui expliqua que ses parents étaient des gens bizarres. Qu'il avait eu un frère jumeau mort né et que ses parents l'avaient appelé Duo pour qu'il se me souvienne qu'au départ ils étaient deux.

Hilde marqua sa surprise en écarquillant les yeux.

– Whoua ! C'est glauque ! Ça doit faire un drôle d'effet.

– Oui surtout que tu sais les jumeaux ont un sentiment d'appartenance l'un à l'autre, comme une espèce de lien invisible. C'est plus ou moins fort selon les cas. Moi l'autre moitié de moi est morte, c'est pas facile à porter.

Duo souriait toujours son ton était plus blazé que angoissé par l'horreur de ce qu'il racontait.

– En plus avec un prénom qui insiste lourdement pour le rappeler ça doit être pire.

– Ça l'est.

´

Hilde réfléchit un moment avant de se lancer, hésitant et semblant chercher ses mots pour ne pas froisser Duo.

– Tu disais que tes parents étaient des gens bizarres.

– Sont morts, répondit–il simplement sur un ton clinique.

– Désolée !

– Pas de quoi, j'avais six ans à l'époque. Accident de voiture. On rentrait de chez des amis quand mon père a perdu le contrôle de la voiture et nous a envoyés dans le décor. On est resté toute la nuit coincés dans la voiture accidentée. Moi j'avais une jambe coincée sous le siège de ma mère, mais j'étais conscient. Ils ne sont pas morts sur le coup, au début je les entendais respirer puis mon père a dû mourir le premier suivi de prêt par ma mère. On nous a retrouvé au petit matin.

´

La jeune allemande regardait le garçon assis à ses côtés totalement éberlué.

Duo restait calme et posé.

– C'est horrible comme histoire !

– C'est clair que c'est pas joyeux. Après on m'a collé chez mes grands parents. Un jour en rentrant de l'école quand j'avais neuf ans, je suis tombé sur le cadavre de ma grand mère qui était morte d'une crise cardiaque dans la cuisine. Quelques semaines plus tard mon grand père se pendait dans le grenier. Ensuite j'ai fait un stage dans un asile puis on m'a placé dans une famille d'accueil, des gens simples, normaux. Lui c'est le roi du matelas de Pennsylvanie elle, elle était douce et adorable. Elle m'aimait beaucoup. Quand j'avais douze ans, elle est morte d'un cancer. Elle aussi est morte sous mon nez !

Elle le dévisagea une nouvelle fois totalement incrédule.

– Tu te fous de moi là ?

– Même pas ! Mais inutile de te dire que à partir de ce moment–là j'ai disjoncté grave. Je passais plus de temps chez le psy qu'à l'école. J'étais mignon comme tout : je racontais que j'étais le dieu de la mort et je ne voulais m'habiller qu'en noir et je me baladais avec une faux que j'avais peinte pour être assortie à mes fringues! Mon père adoptif n'a pas eu une vie facile à ce moment–là !

Duo ne semblait pas touché le moins du monde par ce qu'il était en train de raconter.

Il continuait de sourire, de manger sa pizza et de boire son rhum coca, comme s'il était en train de raconter à Hilde sa dernière année scolaire.

´

La jeune allemande essayait de ne pas trop montrer ses sentiments entre la gêne de se voir confier des choses aussi intime de la part de quelqu'un quelle ne connaissait pas quelques minutes plus tôt et la curiosité d'en savoir plus.

– D'un autre côté, n'importe qui serait devenu psychopathe s'il avait vécu tout ce que tu as vécu.

– Tous les trois ans depuis ma naissance, il y avait quelqu'un de proche qui mourrait. Alors l'année de mes quinze ans fut sans doute la pire. Mais personne ne mourut cette année–là et après cela a été plus facile de me soigner. Les choses sont petit à petit rentrées dans l'ordre. Mon beau–père a été soulagé et depuis il me passe un peu tous mes caprices qui sont moins terribles que ceux de mon adolescence.

Hilde lui fit un sourire.

– Et tu racontes ta vie à tout le monde comme ça ?

– Ok je parle beaucoup, on me l'a souvent dit. Mon psy dit que ça fait partie de ma thérapie qu'il faut que je parle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle hésita un instant et se lança

– Je peux te poser une question ?

– Ben oui vas–y !

– Pourquoi tu portes cette tresse ?

Duo rigola franchement.

– C'est la question à quinze mille ça ! Ben ma mère, je veux dire la vraie, refusait de me couper les cheveux tant elle les trouvait beaux. Après sa mort, j'ai refusé qu'on me les coupes. Ma mère adoptive m'a appris à les tresser et depuis en souvenir de ces mes deux mères, j'ai gardé cette coiffure. La deuxième question généralement c'est au sujet de la couleur de mes yeux.

Le jeune américain ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil auquel répondit Hilde en rosissant légèrement.

– J'allais attendre pour te la poser.

– Ben c'est naturel, c'est rare, mais c'est naturel. Mes parents avaient tous les deux les yeux d'un bleu assez sombre. Ma peau est très blanche et mon jumeau était albinos les médecins pense que ça a un lien. Bleu et rouge ça fait violet ! C'est pas très scientifique comme discours mais j'en ai pas eu d'autre.

Il se saisi alors de la dernière bouchée de sa pizza qu'il avala goulûment.

Puis après avoir poussé un soupir de satisfaction, il brandi son verre vide à l'intention du mexicain qui était en en face de lui au son de « Serveur un autre ! ».

Et se tournant vers Hilde il demanda : Tu veux une autre bière ?

– Non ça ira. Elles sont infectes leurs bières.

– C'est clair ! Je sais pas comment ils font, mais tout est dégueulasse ici ! Même l'alcool qu'ils mettent dans le coca je sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est vraiment pas bon. Faut avoir du courage pour se bourrer la gueule avec ce genre de trucs.

La jeune fille fit une grimace d'approbation.

– Tu as goûté la margarita ?

– Beurk ! C'est dégueulasse, on dirait de l'extrait de sirop de produit vaisselle.

Il vida son second verre d'un trait et faisant mine de se lever il proposa à Hilde de rejoindre les autres au concours de tee–shirt mouillé sur la plage.

– Sans moi. Je suis venue ici pour y échapper.

– T'as tort tu avais toutes tes chances.

– Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas ?

– J'avais une petite faim.

– J'ai vu ça ! Acquiesça Hilde dans un sourire.

Duo se réinstalla sur son tabouret et commanda un autre verre avant de demander :

– Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

– Comme tout le monde la tournée des bars des hôtels pour se bourrer la gueule avec mes potes.(2)

Le jeune américain fit une petite grimace.

– Moi je suis venu tout seul, tu penses que ça poserait un problème que je me joigne à vous ?

– Ben non, je pense que ça doit être possible.

Il lui fit alors son plus beau sourire avant de lui tendre de nouveau la main.

– Enchanté Hilde !

Amusée elle accepta de lui répondre en lui secouant vivement la main.

– Enchantée Duo.

´

_ A suivre_

_´_

* * *


	4. Une histoire de peine de cœur

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

´

**_

* * *

Histoire de peine de cœur_**

_

* * *

Chichen Itza le 20 mars 2004 _

* * *

´ 

Ma chère Catherine, ma petite sœur,

´

Je me pause un peu pour prendre le temps de t'écrire autre chose qu'une carte postale. Mais je vais commencer en te disant la même chose : ce pays est génial. Je suis arrivé hier à Chichen Itza et mes amis les iguanes sont au rendez–vous. Je pense rester un petit peu dans les parages avant de repartir et refaire le chemin que j'ai déjà parcouru. Je me sens un peu stupide d'avoir été aussi vite. Je pense surtout retourner à Agua Azul, ce sont des cascades perdues au milieu de la végétation tropicale, on se croirait dans un film. La couleur de l'eau est fascinante, elle est réellement bleu azur c'est vraiment incroyable.

´

Sinon j'ai déjà fait pas mal de sites, le seul problème ce sont les troupeaux de touristes qui se déversent par bus entier des dix heures du matin. Les solitaires dans mon genre sont plus rares. J'en ai croisé un, plutôt mignon du reste. Un chinois, je ne sais pas de quelle origine il est exactement. Si ça se trouve, il vient de XIIIe arrondissement et habite à deux rues de chez moi. C'est ridicule, je lui ai parlé une fois en anglais, il m'a regardé bizarrement. Il était en train de se faire emmerder par des types qui essayaient de lui faire boire du mescal au marché de Tuxla, il avait dû se faire déjà avoir car il avait l'air très méfiant. Je me suis permis d'intervenir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Bon OK il est vraiment très mignon, mais tu le sais pourtant c'est pas mon genre de garçon !

´

Du reste, je ne risque pas de te ramener un beau–frère. Les Mexicains sont très mats de peaux et ont les cheveux noirs, il y en a de mignons tout de même, je suis certain que toi tu trouverais ton bonheur. Enfin les seuls blonds aux yeux bleus que j'ai croisés étaient des américains. C'est vraiment la plaie de ce pays ! Et il faut absolument que j'arrête de faire une fixation sur les blonds aux yeux bleus.

´

Enfin pour en revenir à mon petit chinois, je l'ai retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard dans le bus pour Palenque. Il a eu l'air d'apprécier le site, je l'ai vu rester perché toute l'après midi en haut de la pyramide à la croix en train de contempler le paysage. Ensuite je l'ai perdu de vue. Je suis parti pour Agua Azul et lui… Au départ je me suis dit qu'il devait encore être perché en haut de sa pyramide à Palenque.

´

Donc j'arrive ici aujourd'hui, je pends mon hamac et qui je vois rappliquer : mon chinois. Il ne m'a même pas vu ! Je ne dois pas être son genre ! Je vais quand même essayer de lui parler, c'est pas que je m'ennuie spécialement mais quand même je me trouve un peu seul.

´

Vivre ce que je vis est génial mais ce serait tellement mieux de pouvoir le partager. Je ne te ferai pas un couplet sur Richard, j'en ai déjà assez parlé, mais mon isolement fait que je pense de plus en plus à ce petit con. Enfin je n'ai qu'à repenser aux dernier quinze jours qu'il m'a fait passer aux Ménuires pour ne plus avoir envie de le revoir.

´

Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, pourtant il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! Au niveau fric, tout va plutôt très bien : je ne dépense rien. Je dors la plupart du temps dans des espèces de huttes où tu loues deux clous à la nuit pour accrocher ton hamac. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais ça ne coûte pas plus de 2 euros la nuit, petit–déjeuner compris. Sinon tu manges pour trois fois rien faut juste pas être regardant sur l'hygiène et puis le gros avantage de ce genre d'endroit c'est que tu ne risques pas d'y croiser ces cons d'américains.

´

Le seul truc qui est un peu cher ce sont les transports, je n'ai pas l'habitude de raquer le prix de ma carte orange pour une vingtaine d'heure de bus ! J'ai tenté le stop. Ce n'est pas sans danger, je le reconnais, mais les Mexicains sont adorables. Si tu choisis bien tes coins, il n'y a pas de risque. Par contre c'est fou ce qu'ils ne sont pas nerveux ! Ce n'est pas une légende, ils ont moins de deux de tension. Mais de toute façon il y a que les Américains que ça énerve et si quelque chose peut emmerder les Américains alors cette chose est bonne. Là tu es en train de penser que je suis en train de virer anti–américain primaire, mais franchement, tu verrais comment ils se comportent avec les Mexicains c'est un vrai scandale. C'est du néo–colonialisme pur.

´

J'adore la bouffe aussi, c'est super bon. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ces horreurs de tex–mex qui fleurissent un peu partout à Paris. Et je ne te parle pas de la tequila et du mescal qui sont vraiment meilleurs. Au départ j'ai vraiment pensé que ce n'était pas le même alcool. Bon le Mescal est assez hard c'est clair, notre jeune ami chinois a eu l'air d'en avoir fait les frais. Tu vas dire que je rabâche, mais tu aurais vu sa tête en face du type qui lui secouait son bidon de jaja sous le nez, il était encore plus jaune que la normale. N'empêche que je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il fait là tout seul à voyager ce chinois !

´

Remarque je ne dois pas être le seul mec au monde qui se fait plaquer par son mec et qui pète un câble au point de prendre sur un coup de tête le premier avion pour le Mexique. Enfin ce petit con m'aura permis de bosser cet hiver et de m'offrir ces quelques mois de vacances. Pour cet été, j'ai téléphoné à Franc. Il me reprendra dans son bar à Lacanau comme l'an dernier à partir du premier juin. Si ça se passe aussi bien que l'an dernier je pourrais me payer sans problème ma première année de thèse, vu que je n'ai pas touché à ce que j'ai gagné l'été dernier ça va être l'année où je vais avoir le plus de fric pour vivre. Si je dégote un poste de chargé de TD en plus ce sera le nirvana.

´

Je sais que papa et maman sont furieux que leur petit prodige qui a eu son bac à 16 ans se soit payé une année sabbatique à cause d'un coup de foudre foireux et qu'ils pensaient que je passerais mon Agrég, mais il faudrait qu'ils regardent un peu la vérité en face : je n'ai pas l'intention pour leur faire plaisir de jouer la troisième génération de profs de la famille.

´

Je me calme, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas à toi qu'il faut que je dise ça ! Mais ce qui m'énerve c'est que je sais parfaitement que c'est sûr toi que ma petite crise d'adolescence de mes 21 ans va retomber. Tu sais que je suis super fier de toi. Je me souviendrai toujours de leur tête quand tu leur as dit que tu t'étais inscrite à l'école Annie Fratellini. J'espère que pour toi ça se passe toujours aussi bien !

´

Bon revenons au Mexique. C'est magnifique, mis à part les américains. Je me fais rire tout seul c'est pitoyable. Richard n'a pas essayé de me joindre ? Désolé c'est sorti tout seul. Il me manque ce petit con !

´

Côtés bébêtes j'ai surtout croisé des Iguanes c'est dingue ce qu'ils sont nombreux. Il y en a de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Côté félin je reste un peu déçu. À part quelques chats vaguement domestiqués, pleins de puces et faméliques, je n'ai rien vu. J'espère que au Guatemala, j'aurais plus de chance. Pour les chats rassures toi, j'ai réussi à me contrôler, je ne les ai pas tous ramassés pour les sauver de leur misère. J'en ai juste recueilli dix–sept.

´

Non je plaisante.

´

Même pas un, je me contrôle !

´

Je ne te demande pas des nouvelles de Titus, je sais que tu t'en occupes bien. Mais ne le fait pas trop manger ! Ce vieux brigand est capable de te réclamer à bouffer quatorze fois par jour. Tu lui gratteras les puces de ma part à mon vieux chat. Bon on a parlé des félins. À si, j'oubliais, il y a aussi des poules ici ! c'est dingue ce qu'il y a comme camions de volailles ! On dirait qu'ils en mangent au moins dix fois par jour ! Je repense aux Iguanes, n'oublie pas de rincer la salade de Charlotte avant de lui donner avec tous les pesticides qu'ils emploient… Ma pauvre tortue si elle savait que c'est en pensant iguane, que je pense à elle ! Bon enfin tu passes le bonjour à toute la famille : hamsters, poissons et Noé.

´

Mon brave Noé (n'oublie pas de vérifier ses dents et ne confond pas sa bouffe avec celle des hamsters la dernière fois, il a failli se chopper une occlusion intestinale à cause de ce connard de Richard qui lui avait donné du mélange avec des graines de tournesol). Et fait gaffe aussi à ses oreilles ! Je donne l'air de m'inquiéter ? Je suis désolé, je sais qu'avec toi ma ménagerie est entre de bonnes mains. Il faut que je me trouve un mec comme toi qui aime mes bêtes. Un blond aux yeux bleus qui aime les animaux : je ne suis pas arrivé moi !

´

Je t'embrasse très tendrement.

´

Ton frangin qui t'aime

Bises

_Trowa  
´_

PS : Quelle horreur tous ces Américains !

´

* * *

_A suivre_

* * *


	5. Une histoire de voyage scolaire

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Note :** beaucoup des personnages présents dans ce chapitre n'apparaissent que pour dire qu'ils sont là. Mais s'il y a un jour une suite à Yucatàn stories on les verra réapparaître sûrement.

´

* * *

**_Histoire de voyage scolaire_**

* * *

_20 mars 2004 – voyages d'étude lycée privé climatique suisse Edelweiss– promotion Michael Bloomberg – classe de terminale_

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Mariemaia Barton** _– née le 7 février 1988 à Paris (1)_

´

Elle porte le nom de sa mère qu'elle n'a jamais connu.

_Celle–ci professeur de français à La Sorbonne avait eu une relation extraconjugale avec un étudiant très jeune alors qu'elle était venue faire quelques cours dans l'école suisse. _

_L'histoire avait fait grand bruit, mais la professeur avait refusé d'avorter. Elle s'était retirée dans le sud de la France pour cacher sa grossesse à sa fille alors âgée de cinq ans et à son fils de trois ans. _

_Elle reconnut l'enfant et lui donna donc son nom. _

_Les parents du jeune garçon alors âgé de seize ans, voulurent étouffer l'affaire et adoptèrent l'enfant. _

_Elle suivrait donc la même voie que son père et irait étudier dans cette école. _

_La mère de la petite Mariemaia retrouva les siens et ne revit jamais sa fille. _

_Cette dernière ne savait toujours pas exactement qui était son vrai père. _

Cela ne lui a pas donné un équilibre psychique stable, mais elle a rejeté toute sa colère dans ses études et comptait deux années d'avance.

Elle s'est retrouvée sans le savoir dans la même classe que celle qui deviendra certainement un jour sa "belle mère".

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Dorothy Catalonia **– _née le 6 août 1986 à Madrid_

_´_

_Comme son nom l'indique Dorothy est la descendante d'une des grandes maisons d'Espagne._

_Une des rares qui soit sortie presque indemne da la guerre civile et des années de franquisme qui ont suivi. _

_Sa famille, conservant ses acquis financiers du passé les a consolidé grâce à ses exploitations viticoles et ses élevages de taureaux pour la corrida. _

Elle est fiancée avec le fils d'un haut dignitaire américain : Treize Khushrenada de quatorze ans(2) son aîné, elle l'a rencontré dans cette même école avant que celui–ci poursuive ses études aux Etats–unis et y intègre l'armée en tant qu'officier.

C'est dans une optique de devenir la parfaite épouse de militaire de haut rang qu'elle étudie. Elle est dans cette école depuis les premières classes primaires et est une amie très proche de Réléna Darlian.

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Réléna Darlian–Peacecraft **_– née le 25 mai 1986 à Genève_

_Née l'année du quatre–vingtième anniversaire de son arrière arrière grand père, elle ne connaîtra jamais celui de sa famille qui fût roi d'un petit royaume d'Europe centrale. _

_Chassé du trône par les communistes en 1945 il décèdera quelques mois plus tard à Monaco où sa famille s'installa jusque dans les années soixante quand ils décidèrent de prendre la nationalité suisse. _

_Enfant d'une lignée de diplomates, elle suivra les pas de son père et de son grand père qui se sont illustrés lors des négociations pour le règlement des grands conflits qu'a connu le monde ces cinquante dernières années. _

Son seul but est de rentrée aux Nations Unies et d'épouser un homme qu'elle pourra accrocher fièrement à son bras lors des réceptions.

Pour arriver à ses fins elle se donne à corps perdu dans les études et dans la séduction des beaux jeunes hommes qui l'entoure.

Elle ne fait que peu de cas de son rang social et de sa future fonction, au contraire elle cherche avant tout un garçon dont elle sera amoureuse et qui restera sagement à l'attendre à la maison. Elle semble avoir trouvé sa proie.

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Milliardo Darlian–Peacecraf **_– né le 5 septembre 1980 à Genève – Hors promotion_

´

Le frère de Réléna a obtenu une dérogation spéciale pour accompagner sa jeune sœur dans ce voyage d'étude.

Ce privilège lui a été accordé au vu de ses excellents résultats scolaires.

Il prépare cette année le concours d'entrer à l'école supérieure des sciences politiques à Paris qu'il devrait rejoindre en septembre.

Il espère que les parents de sa petite amie, Lucrezia, les laisseront emménager ensemble.

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Benjamin Guggenstein **_– né le 7 juin 1987 à New York_

_´_

_Il a hérité du nom, mais aussi du prénom de son illustre aïeul mort en 1912 à bord du Titanic._

_Depuis l'accident tragique du paquebot, sa famille est plus devenue célèbre grâce à la fondation dont fut à l'origine l'épouse du financier et aux deux musées mondialement connus._

_Le nom des Guggenstein est resté prestigieux et pour l'aider à apprendre à le porter il fut envoyer dans cette école des Alpes suisses._

Malgré le poids de son nom, Benjamin est un garçon plutôt simple et brillant.

Il a appris du passé de sa famille à rester humble.

Sans être pour autant extraverti, il est plutôt un garçon enjoué et ouvert.

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Biron Tallgeese **_– né le 9 octobre 1984 à Nice_

´

Les origines de Biron sont très peu connues.

_Bien que de quatre ans son cadet, il semblerait qu'il fût le premier amour de Milliardo Darlian qu'il aurait rencontré quatre ans plus tôt lors de vacances d'été sur la côte d'Azur. _

_Depuis ce jour, Milliardo a pris sous son aile protectrice le garçon, l'arrachant à sa famille et le considérant comme son frère. _

_Ce n'est pas sans mal que l'aîné des Darlian a réussi à convaincre son père d'inscrire Biron dans la même école que lui. _

Réléna voue une haine farouche à celui qu'elle considère comme un usurpateur et un pique–assiette.

Cela n'a pas l'air pour autant d'ébranler ce jeune garçon aux problèmes scolaires conséquents et à la vie plus que dissolue.

Il se vente notamment de comptabiliser le record d'heures de retenue de l'établissement.

Brun aux yeux verts, mince et charmeur, il comptabilise également le plus grand nombre d'aventures sentimentales de l'établissement ce qui n'a pas été sans provoquer une hausse considérable de ses colles à l'époque de sa plus grande activité dans ce domaine.

Depuis quelques mois, le directeur du lycée se félicite d'avoir réussi à mâter en partie le rebelle.

Il est passé en terminale sans trop de problème et s'avance vers le bac avec sérénité.

Ce changement d'attitude n'a pas été sans heurts mais visiblement le fait qu'il ne partage plus sa chambre avec son « protecteur », mais avec un autre étudiant plus calme et studieux lui a fait grand bien.

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Claude de Tellemondanterre** _– née le 1er mai 1986 à Sète_

´

Personne ne pourrait se douter du passé tumultueux de son illustre famille si son frère qui porte son nom et son histoire avec fierté ne l'avait pas succédé deux ans plus tôt dans cet établissement d'où il avait été renvoyé.

_La famille de Tellemondanterre était connue pour son libertinage bien avant que celui–ci ne devienne à la mode du temps de Diderot. _

_La mère de la jeune fille occupe ses journées à écrire des livres érotiques et a recouvert la fortune de sa famille grâce aux messageries roses. _

La baronne de Tellemondanterre a du reste, prénommé sa fille Claude en hommage à la célèbre tenancière de maison close parisiennes, son fils se prénommant Donatien–Alphonse–François comme un certain marquis.

_Les deux enfants naturels n'ont bien sûr jamais connu leurs pères respectifs. _

_La baronne sulfureuse les a envoyés dans cette noble institution que par pur souci de provocation._

Mais sa fille a dû oublier d'hériter des gènes de sa mère et est une enfant particulièrement sage et même excessivement prude.

Elle est la première à s'effrayer de l'envie affichée par sa très bonne amie Réléna d'avoir un petit copain.

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Alexander Tubarov **_– né le 15 janvier 1986 à Kiev._**  
Anastasia Tubarov **_– née le 15 janvier 1986 à Kiev._

_´_

_Après la chute du régime soviétique, leur père, militaire de haut rang dans l'armée rouge, s'est lancé dans les affaires. _

_Il a alors quitté l'ex–URSS pour venir s'installer à Monaco où il vit avec son épouse, son fils Alexander et sa fille Anastasia. _

_La très belle et douteuse réussite du père des jumeaux leur a permis de rejoindre cette école d'exception._

Alexander est un garçon plutôt taciturne et renfermé.

Il ne semble pas avoir d'amis au sein des jeunes de sa promotion.

Sa soeur beaucoup plus vive et ouverte, au contraire a toujours cherché à se faire aimer de ses camarades.

Seulement le passé et les doutes sur l'honnêteté de son père l'ont toujours exclu du cercle des filles de sa promo.

Seule sa camarade de chambre, Mariemaia, lui témoigne de l'affection.

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Virgile Wing **_– né le 6 mai 1986 à Philadelphie_

´

Le camarade de chambrée de Biron est le fils d'un très célèbre joueur de basquet américain.

Ce dernier fort de sa notoriété et de la masse incroyable d'argent amassé durant sa carrière a choisi un des lycées les plus chics au monde pour son fils.

La mère de Virgile, française et professeur de philosophie au MIT a apprécié cette idée, pensant qu'éloigner son fils des amis de son père ne nuirait pas à son éducation.

_Virgile a toujours été une source de conflits amicaux entre ses parents, l'un comme l'autre voulant en faire son digne successeur. _

_La mère de Virgile semblait avoir déjà gagné quand son père jeta définitivement l'éponge se rendant compte des préférences sexuelles de son fils. _

_Après une semaine de cris et d'injures envers son fils, bon père, il finit par accepter celui–ci et laissa définitivement sa mère gérer sa future carrière de chercheur._

Une fois le bac en poche, il devrait les rejoindre à Boston accompagné d'un certain Biron, son camarade de chambrée.

Le père de Virgile n'a aucun doute sur les réelles relations qu'entretiennent les deux garçons entre eux.

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Heero Yuy **_– né le 25 avril 1983 à Yokohama_

´

Heero est peut–être le plus secret et le plus renfermé des dix élèves de sa classe.

Il ne parle pas et passait son temps à étudier.

C'est du reste ainsi qu'il a réussi le tour de force de pouvoir prétendre passer son bac avec seulement trois ans de retard alors que six ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il est arrivé dans cet établissement, il ne savait ni lire ni écrire.

Il semble vouloir s'isoler de tous et n'accordait sa confiance à personne.

Et nul ne saurait exactement le pourquoi d'une telle attitude si un dossier d'un juge pour mineur bordelais ne faisait pas toute la lumière sur l'histoire de ce jeune homme.

´

Heero a été abandonné par ses parents sur les marches d'un orphelinat de Yokohama le 25 avril 1983 alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quelques jours.

_C'est cette date qui fût retenue comme celle de sa naissance. _

_Il passa les premiers mois de sa vie dans cette institution. _

_Il était déjà un très beau bébé. _

_Il fut enlevé alors qu'il n'était encore âgé que de quelques mois par un type du nom de Odin Lowe. _

_Ce dernier le faisant passé pour son fils commença par courir les castings et fit débuté au bébé ce qui allait être une longue et fructueuse carrière de mannequin. _

_Cela commença par des publicités pour les couches–culottes, les biberons, les petits pots… _

_Le bébé était partout dans les journaux, dans les télés et sur des affiches. _

_Puis quand il fut définitivement trop grand pour faire des publicités pour les changes complets, il lui fit faire des castings pour les yaourts, le fit poser pour les catalogues de vente par correspondance… _

_Une publicité pour un dessert au chocolat eut tellement de succès qu'il devint une vraie star aux USA. _

_Odin eut alors l'idée de lui faire faire un disque, ce fut un triomphe et il s'en vendit des millions. _

_À huit ans, l'enfant avait à son palmarès deux albums, parlait couramment trois langues mais n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une salle de classe. _

_Odin exploitait le filon à son maximum. _

_Ils vivaient chichement, économisant sur tout. _

_Le seul but du criminel était d'amasser le plus d'argent possible et d'abandonner finalement l'enfant quand celui–ci se montrerait récalcitrant ou moins rentable. _

_Mais plus Heero grandissait, plus on se l'arrachait. _

_Celui qui dans les castings avait été le plus beau des enfants devenait le plus beau des adolescents. _

_Il avait fait ça toute sa vie et ne savait faire que ça. _

_Sur un tournage c'était une valeur sûre qui ne posait aucun problème. _

_Et même si au premier abord son visage fermé pouvait faire craindre le pire, il suffisait de lui expliquer le scénario pour que celui–ci joue le rôle sans une fausse note. _

_Quand le jeune garçon eut douze ans, Odin tenta à nouveau le coup en allant frapper aux maisons de disque et il enregistra des dizaines de génériques pour des dessins animés. _

_Il prêta même sa voix pour des personnages de manga. _

_À quatorze ans, sa fortune était estimée à plusieurs dizaines de millions de dollars. _

_Il n'en savait rien, tout juste se doutait–il qu'Odin ne l'avait pas adopté très légalement. _

_Il avait passé sa vie à travailler et les rares fois où il avait mis les pieds dans un parc d'attractions cela avait été pour dédicacer ses disques. _

_Il ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'il ressentait._

_Mais de plus en plus il sentait qu'il fallait fuir._

_Que tout cela n'était pas normal._

_Un jour il essaya de fuguer. _

_Ils étaient à Bordeaux, pour le lancement en France de « Ma vie de star » le livre de Odin Love Jr (le w ayant été remplacé par un v pour que le nom soit plus joli). _

_Il avait prémédité son coup à l'avance, épiant chaque jour les moindres manies de celui qui ne l'avait jamais quitté d'une semelle et l'attachait dès qu'ils étaient seuls. _

_Il profita donc, lors d'une séance de dédicaces au Virgin Mégastore, du moment où Odin partait chercher le chèque pour sa prestation, pour fausser compagnie à ses admirateurs et s'enfuir à toutes jambes au–dehors. _

_La nuit suivante, une patrouille de police lui mit la main dessus alors qu'il était prostré assis sur un banc, pensant qu'il serait peut–être rentré à l'hôtel, s'il n'avait pas été totalement perdu. _

_Il fut donc conduit au commissariat de police de Castéja. _

_On prévint son père, qui vint le chercher confiant et sûr de lui. _

_Attendant sa venue, un inspecteur de la brigade pour mineur demanda à Heero pourquoi il avait fui. _

_Celui–ci commença alors à raconter toute son histoire. _

_Lorsque Odin arriva au poste de police, on l'avisa qu'il y avait un petit souci et que l'enfant était actuellement entendu. _

_Le faux père chercha alors à fuir. _

_Ce geste fut considéré comme un aveux. _

_Il fut mis en garde–à–vue. _

_Lors de la perquisition de la chambre d'hôtel, on retrouva le dossier que Odin avait volé en même temps que l'enfant. _

_Il avoua tout et l'on réussit à mettre la main sur tout l'argent amassé depuis des années et qui continuait à affluer sur les comptes en banque du criminel. _

_Odin fut condamné à une très lourde peine de prison pour enlèvement d'enfant, séquestration, détournement de fonds et faux et usage de faux. _

_Le juge pour enfant chargé de statuer sur le cas de Heero Yuy, fut très embarrassé devant l'originalité de l'affaire. _

_L'adolescent déclarait vouloir étudier car il se sentait sale de ne savoir ni lire ni écrire. _

_Il ne voulait plus travailler comme mannequin et aurait pu déjà à ce moment–là prendre sa retraite. _

_Il était à la tête d'une somme d'argent phénoménale. _

_Le juge décida donc de nommer un mandataire pour veiller sur les comptes du jeune garçon en attendant sa majorité. _

_Il ne lui apparaissait pas comme une bonne idée de le placer dans un orphelinat et une famille d'accueil aurait pu être tenté de profiter de la fortune de l'adolescent. _

_Il fut donc choisi de nommer un tuteur juridique à l'enfant en la personne du cabinet d'avocat qui l'avait défendu et de le placer dans une institution où il pourrait rattraper son retard scolaire. _

_Sa fortune pouvait lui faire choisir la plus chère. _

_On lui en proposa dix, il choisit lui–même celle qui se trouvait en Suisse : à cause des photos avec les montagnes et la neige. _

_Le fait de se retrouver parmi des gens de milieu plus que favorisé lui permis de garder l'anonymat. _

_En effet, ces enfants n'ayant jamais été surexposés aux médias n'avaient jamais entendu parler du jeune prodige connu sous le pseudonyme de Odin Love Jr. _

_Depuis ses dernières apparitions en public six ans plus tôt il avait changé physiquement, il avait grandi et était devenu un jeune homme éclaboussant de beauté, mais quelque chose en lui restait cassé. _

Un jour Réléna est venu le voir pour lui demander s'il voulait bien être son petit ami.

Il lui a alors répondu qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour adolescent et que de toute façon il ne ferait jamais confiance en personne.

Que si un jour il devait se lier à quelqu'un ce serait uniquement par convenance et que alors peut être avec le temps, il finirait par aimer cette personne.

Il concluait ce qui a été sa plus longue discussion avec l'un de ses condisciples en disant qu'elle ne devrait jamais espérer de lui le moindre geste d'affection, ni de tendresse mais que si elle voulait dire qu'il est son petit ami, il l'autorisait à répandre la nouvelle.

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Programme de la journée du 21 mars :**

* * *

3 heures levé 

4 heures départ en bus pour Uxmal

11 heures visite du site d'Uxmal

12 déjeuner

12,5 heures départ pour Chichen Itza

15 heures visites du site de Chichen Itza

17 heures départ pour Cancun

21,5 heures arrivée à Cancun et dîner

22 heures quartier libre à l'hôtel

23 heures couvre feu.

´

**

* * *

Programme de la journée du 22 mars :**

* * *

6 heures levé 

7 heures rendez vous à la réception et départ pour l'aéroport

8 heures enregistrement des bagages

10 heures décollage pour Bâle via Mexico (3)

16 heures arrivée à Bâle (heure locale)

* * *

**´**

**

* * *

Tenues exigées pour la journée de demain :**

– veste bleu marine de l'école avec l'écusson,

– chemise blanche aux insignes de l'école,

– cravate sombre pour les garçons, foulard sombre pour les filles,

– jupe plissée réglementaire bleu marine pour les filles,

– pantalons beige ou écru toléré pour les garçons,

– chaussettes montantes,

– chaussures fermées.(4)

* * *

´ 

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_

1– Certes la vraie est beaucoup plus jeune mais bon là je pouvais pas la coller ici si elle n'avait eu que 8 ans ! Et puis c'est de l'UA !

2– Même remarque ce ci–dessus

3– C'est faisable, c'est totalement inhumain, mais c'est faisable ! Chaque site prend au moins une demi–journée pour le visiter.

4– C'est juste pour ceux qui croyaient que c'était une école de rigolo et des vacances de détentes.


	6. Une histoire d'ascenseur

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Note : **on a (enfin) fini de faire le tour des personnages pour rentrer un peu plus dans le vif de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Je le fais très très vite c'est promis

´

* * *

**_Histoire d'ascenseur

* * *

_**

_Cancun le 20 mars 2004_

* * *

´

Ce matin–là Quatre s'était levé tôt.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Cancun, tous les matins, les séances de travail avec son père débutaient à neuf heures au plus tard et étaient précédées d'un petit–déjeuner d'affaire qui durait au moins une heure et pendant lequel il était en fait impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Depuis quelques jours Quatre avait donc l'habitude de se lever à six heures et ce décalage l'avait naturellement réveillée ce matin.

De plus il s'était couché exceptionnellement tôt.

_Il était bien sorti un moment à la recherche de quelques distractions avec des gens de son âge mais tous ceux qu'il avait croisé n'avaient l'air d'avoir pour seul but que d'être celui de sa bande à être le plus saoul dans un lapse de temps le plus bref. _

_Un concours de beuverie qui était à des millions de kilomètres des habitudes ludiques du jeune blond. _

_Il s'était donc résigné au bout de quelques heures à rentrer se coucher et à trouver au plus vite un vol pour Boston. _

_Il aurait bien sûr pu profiter de sa présence sur les terres yucatèques pour visiter quelques sites, mais l'idée de le faire seul l'attristait plus que tout. _

Il s'était donc réveillé tôt ce matin et était descendu prendre son petit–déjeuner au bord de la piscine.

Il n'était pas encore huit heures et il devrait encore patienter quelques heures avant de pouvoir réserver son vol retour.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait rien à faire, entre son mémoire à rédiger plus quelques autres devoirs en souffrance, il aurait bien de quoi s'occuper jusque–là.

Il quitta donc la piscine pour remonter dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans l'ascenseur, il manqua de shooter dans une forme vautrée sur le sol qui ronflait.

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel en pensant que définitivement il ne vivait pas sur la même planète que ces gens–là.

La forme générale allongée là était plutôt avenante malgré son état.

La jeune fille qui dormait le visage enfoui dans ses bras avait de très longs cheveux châtains qui lui couvraient le dos et accessoirement sa chemise bleue électrique ornée d'énormes fleurs rouges et jaunes.

Son bermuda laissait voir des jambes extrêmement fines et musclées.

Le corps tout entier semblait être une liane.

Dépliée elle devait bien avoisiner le mètre quatre–vingt.

Quatre se pencha et secoua délicatement l'épaule de l'endormi.

Un visage presque androgyne se tourna vers lui et un œil vitreux violet s'ouvrit.

Le visage était malgré tout trop dessiné pour qu'il s'agisse d'une fille et Quatre pouvait clairement voir sa pomme d'Adam.

– Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

– Oui ! Me laisser dormir !

– Mais vous n'allez pas dormir dans cet ascenseur !

– Ça me berce !

– Laissez moi au moins vous arrêter à votre étage et vous accompagner à votre chambre.

Le jeune ronfleur dévisagea Quatre avant de regarder aussi attentivement que son état lui permettait l'ascenseur dans lequel il était.

– J'suis même pas sûr que c'est mon hôtel, trancha t–il avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Quatre appuya alors sur le bouton correspondant à son étage et l'ascenseur reparti.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Quatre empoigna le garçon et le chargea sur son épaule.

Celui–ce tenta quelques gestes désordonnés pour montrer son mécontentement.

– Et oh ! Où on va ?

– Dans ma chambre, vous y serez quand même mieux !

L'autre se rebiffa et se décrocha de Quatre.

Il tituba sur moins d'un mètre, manqua de se casser la figure et se réceptionna contre le mur.

Quatre le regardait d'un œil navré, se demandant quel plaisir pouvaient trouver ces gens à se saouler de la sorte.

Il s'approcha de nouveau du jeune ivrogne quand l'autre le repoussa d'un geste vague.

– Eh ! j'veux pas être vexant, mais je mange pas de ce pain–là moi.

– Quand bien même j'en aurais envie, je vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire de vous dans cet état.

Le saoulard se tut et accompagna Quatre jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Enfin, il se laissa traîner car visiblement, il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Quatre ouvrit la porte et lâcha son fardeau sur le lit.

– Et toi tu vas dormir où ?

– Moi j'ai déjà dormi, je revenais de prendre mon petit dej.

Duo se redressa surpris.

– Mais il est quelle heure ?

– A peine huit heures.

Il regarda quatre d'un œil bovin incrédule.

– Et tu es déjà debout à huit heures ? T'es sûr que tu es humain ?

– Oui ! Et dors ! je veux essayer de prendre un avion dans l'après–midi alors je risque te foutre dehors dans quelques heures.

Sur ces mots, Quatre s'installa à son ordinateur et commença à travailler.

Un léger ronflement lui parvenait de son lit, lui indiquant que son ordre avait bien été suivi.

´

Un couple d'heure plus tard, il sortit sur le balcon pour appeler la réception.

Après une longue attente, on l'informa que tous les vols étaient complets pour les trois prochains jours.

Il pourrait cependant partir le lendemain en faisant escale à Mexico ou à Miami.

Réfléchissant quelques minutes, il se dit que finalement il n'était pas si mal que ça ici pour écrire son mémoire.

Il revint donc dans sa chambre et se remit devant son ordinateur.

Cependant la présence du jeune homme dans son lit le troublait.

Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec son père au sujet de son mariage.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il ne s'était posé aucune question à ce sujet. Il savait qu'il allait se marier et avec qui.

C'était comme si le processus de séduction n'avait jamais été activé chez lui.

_Et ce dans un sens comme dans un autre. _

Il se sentait soudain complètement perdu.

Ne sachant vraiment pas comment il devrait réagir face à cette case vide dans son avenir.

Son avenir, Il savait qu'il était tracé, il en connaissait les grandes lignes : il connaissait sa future femme et savait qu'au plus tard à trente ans, il aurait la responsabilité des entreprises de son père.

Il l'avait toujours su et cela faisait partie de sa vie comme le fait qu'il soit blond et ait les yeux bleus.

_Sa part de créativité dans sa vie tiendrait au fait d'essayer de gérer cela à sa façon._

Seulement depuis hier un trou béant venait de se créer dans son avenir et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait le gérer.

Son père avait jusqu'à émettre l'idée qu'il s'intéressait plus aux garçons qu'aux filles.

´

Il en avait aucune idée.

Il ne s'était même pas posé la question.

Il regardait le jeune homme allongé sur son lit en réfléchissant à tout cela.

Il se disait aussi qu'il trouvait ce garçon plutôt mignon.

´

Etait–il attiré par lui ?

Non sûrement pas.

Il en était même certain.

´

Pourtant physiquement, il le trouvait agréable.

Cela le troublait au plus haut point.

´

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand une voie le ramena au moment présent.

– Eh oh t'es pédé ou quoi ?

– Ça va pas non ? Répondit Quatre plus gêné que vexé.

Duo s'assit sur le lit, continuant à toiser le bond suspicieusement.

– Tu crois que j'ai pas vu que tu me matais quand je dormais.

Quatre pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer et ne pas être méchant avec son invité.

– Je ne te matais pas, je réfléchissais. Et je te trouve vraiment pas sympa de réagir comme ça alors que je n'ai voulu qu'être aimable avec toi.

– Bon Ok oublie ! Je suis désolé. Je vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité plus longtemps.

Les excuses du jeune homme semblaient sincères et il s'en voulait effectivement d'avoir été aussi désagréable avec quelqu'un qui n'avait que chercher à l'aider.

– C'est bon tu dois avoir tes raisons pour réagir ainsi et on va mettre ça sur le compte de ta gueule de bois.

Duo le regarda et lui souri.

– Merci ! C'est clair qu'hier j'ai dû battre mon record, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi bourré de ma vie. Et toi ta soirée ?

– Moi je bois très rarement de l'alcool.

Duo le dévisagea de nouveau de son œil incrédule.

– Ben qu'est–ce que tu fais à Cancun ?

– J'assistais avec mon père à un colloque altermondiste. Sauf que l'on est pas tous les deux tout à fait d'accord sur ce sujet et il m'a demandé de ne plus l'accompagner. C'est pour ça que je pensais partir, lui fut il expliqué par une voix morne.

Duo haussa les épaules et fit une petite moue.

– Ce serait con ! Tu peux rester t'amuser.

– J'ai essayé hier soir, mais tout le monde était bourré et c'est pas facile de rentrer dans un groupe quand tu es à jeun.

– C'est vrai que c'est un peu le principe ! Mais bon maintenant tu me connais ! T'es plus tout seul.

Quatre laissa échapper un éclat de rire en refermant son ordinateur portable.

– Tu sais que tu es vachement plus sympa qu'au réveil d'un coup.

– Vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai été con. Au fait je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwel.

– C'est bon c'est oublié. Moi c'est Quatre Raberba Winner.

´

Ils restèrent là un long moment encore à parler. Duo racontant sa vie et Quatre la sienne.

Au bout d'un moment le jeune blond proposa à son nouvel ami de profiter de son séjour pour aller visiter des sites mayas.

Duo fit une grimace comme si on venait de lui présenter une cuillerée d'huile de foie de morue.

– Bah les cailloux, c'est pas trop mon truc.

– Dommage, lâcha le jeune homme quelque peu déçu baissant les yeux sur la table devant lui.

Duo se trouvant un peu négatif sur le coup, se leva et vint se mettre à genoux devant Quatre. Le prenant par les épaules, il le secoua amicalement.

– Whoua fait pas cette tête! Je ferai p't'être un effort, mais bon, je sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble ces sites en question.

Le jeune arabe aux yeux bleu regarda et lui fit un demi sourire.

– Tu rigoles ? Tu connais pas ?

– Ben non, tu sais moi j'étudie dans une fac de commerce pour devenir le prince du matelas de Pittsburgh, alors tu sais les civilisations exotiques qui n'existent plus c'est pas vraiment au programme.

Les yeux de quatre se firent plus ronds.

– Le prince du matelas ?

– Je sais c'est pas la folie ! Mais c'est mon père adoptif qui a cette affaire et je pense qu'il voudrait que l'on travaille ensemble.

– Et ben, ça nous fait un point commun ! Moi j'étudie les finances pour reprendre la boîte de mon père.

Duo ne savait pas s'il devait ressentir de la résignation ou de l'ironie dans les paroles de Quatre.

Il se releva et s'assit sur le coin de la table à côté de son ami.

– Ben j'avais cru comprendre que tu étais dans la politique ou un truc du genre ? Une organisation où l'on veut faire sauter la planète.

Quatre le fusilla du regard.

– Non ! Mon père fait fabriquer à moindre coût des chaussures par de la main d'œuvre qu'il sous–paye et les revend partout en Europe et en Amérique du Nord. Mais pourquoi tu voulais que l'on fasse sauter la planète.

– Tu as parlé d'un machin, une espèce de congrès anti–mondialisation. Je ne comprends pas ce que tout le monde a avec ça en ce moment.

Duo vit alors de la colère et de la rage passer dans les yeux bleu de son ami.

Il savait que cela n'était nullement dirigé contre lui, mais qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible.

– Mais parce que c'est un scandale. Parce que les industries des pays les plus riches n'ont aucun droit de réduire les travailleurs de pays les plus pauvres à l'esclavage.

Quatre s'était enflammé.

– Mais au contraire ça leur permet de manger et de vivre décemment.

Duo essayait de le raisonner, mais son argument semblait avoir produit l'effet inverse de ce qu'il escomptait.

– Tu viens de quelle planète toi ?

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Parce que tu penses vraiment que gagner 20c de l'heure et faire travailler des enfants de huit ans, c'est décent ?

Le jeune américain le regarda incrédule et secoua la tête en signe de protestation.

– Ça n'existe pas ça, c'est pas possible !

– Ben si ça existe, le contredit–il.

– Mais qui fait ça ? les sociétés américaines ne feraient jamais ça !

Quatre avait vraiment l'impression de parler à un extra–terrestre.

– Nike ça t'évoque quelque chose ?

Et quatre se mit à lui énumérer tous les types d'esclavage légal que l'on pouvait trouver à travers le monde.

Duo était perdu.

Toutes ses valeurs et les choses en lesquelles il croyait étaient en train de partir en fumée.

Pour lui les Etats Unis était un pays généreux que tout le monde ne pouvait qu'aimer.

Comme des millions d'américains, il n'avait pas compris quelques années plus tôt que des terroristes s'en prennent à eux.

Quatre était en train de lui expliquer que le pays qui l'avait vu naître exploitait le reste du monde sans scrupule et polluait la planète sans se soucier des conséquences désastreuses que cela pouvait avoir.

Un sentiment de dégoût teinté de haine montait en Duo au fur et à mesure que son ami lui donnait les exemples du néo impérialisme américain.

– Mais c'est pas possible ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

– C'est ce que l'on essaye de faire dans les groupes de discussions altermondialistes.

Duo était triste.

– Désolé, tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un gros con.

Quatre lui souri et le rassura.

– Mais non ! J'ai un peu l'habitude, j'étudie au MIT, j'ai pu constater à quel point on vous intoxique en vous faisant croire que vous êtes le peuple le plus merveilleux dans le monde.

– Si tu dis vrai, je commence à comprendre pourquoi il y en a qui nous aiment pas.

– Bienvenue dans le monde réel Duo.

Duo secoua la tête en soupirant, assommé par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Bon pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite prendre le petit–déjeuner à mon hôtel, enfin pour toi ce sera plutôt le déjeuner.

– Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner. Mais j'accepte l'invitation.

– Alors, va enfiler ton maillot de bain, on va déjeuner dans la piscine. Pendant ce temps, j'appelle Hilde, c'est une amie.

Quatre fouilla dans sa valise et en extrait un short de bain, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller se changer.

Pendant ce temps, Duo téléphonait à Hilde sur le balcon.

– Allo Hilde c'est moi Duo, tu te souviens ?

– Comment j'aurais pu oublier après le spectacle que tu nous as offert hier !

– Je crois que j'ai eu un petit moment d'absence ! Je me souviens que j'étais bourré dans la piscine et après je me suis fait réveiller par un type dans un ascenseur qui m'a proposé de m'héberger le temps que je dessoule. Je sais même pas dans quel hôtel je me trouve, à vue de nez c'est celui qui est juste à côté du mien.

– Ça colle. Tu t'es endormi dans la piscine et quand je t'ai réveillé pour te dire bonne nuit tu as insisté pour me raccompagner à ma chambre. Tu as dû t'endormir dans l'ascenseur en repartant. Lui confirma la jeune allemande assez amusée.

– Oups ! Heu il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous ?

– Non rassure–toi, tu as été un parfait gentleman !

– Excuse moi de ma question, mais bon comme j'étais pas dans mon état normal…

Hilde éclata de rire avant de le rassurer complètement.

– Visiblement tu n'étais pas bourré à ce point là.

– Le type qui m'a ramené dans sa piaule est hyper sympa, je lui ai proposé de descendre déjeuner dans mon hôtel tu te joins à nous ?

– Tu as décidé de continuer à me trouver le petit ami idéal ?

– Ah j'avais oublié ça ! Non celui–là à mon avis, il te fera pas grand mal. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il s'intéresse qu'aux garçons.

– On dit dans dix minutes dans le hall ?

– Ça me semble parfait.

Sur ces mots Duo raccrochât et alla rejoindre Quatre dans sa chambre.

´

Dix minutes plus tard il présentait la jeune fille brune à son nouvel ami.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'hôtel voisin. Duo leur proposa de s'installer dans la piscine pendant qu'il montait prendre une petite douche et se changer.

Il leur commanda des boissons et les laissa faire plus ample connaissance.

Quatre et Hilde se racontèrent l'un et l'autre les grandes lignes de leur passé.

Après avoir expliqué à Quatre ses errances sentimentales et l'acharnement leur ami à la natte la nuit précédente à lui trouvé un petit ami elle conclu par ces mots :

– Et avec Duo, c'était juste un coup d'un soir où c'est du sérieux ?

Quatre devint rouge écarlate devant question.

Cela faisait trois fois en vingt–quatre heures qu'on le soupçonnait de préférer les garçons.

– Mais, pas du tout, il ne s'est rien passé avec Duo.

Hilde se voulu rassurante.

– Tu sais pour moi c'est pareil tu peux me le dire, je m'en fous que vous soyez gay toi et Duo.

Duo s'était approché sans bruit de la jeune allemande par–derrière pour la faire basculer dans l'eau.

Mais resta figé en entendant ses derniers mots.

Puis après quelques secondes, il se ressaisit et s'en prit violement à Quatre.

– Non mais t'es un vrai pourri toi ! Faut pas prendre tes désirs pour des réalités ! Qu'est–ce que tu as été lui raconter ? Qu'on avait couché ensemble ?

Quatre paniqua un instant avant de répondre, mais fût coupé pas Hilde.

– Et oh ! Tu te calme Duo. Il a rien dit du tout et si tu veux pas que l'on parle de ton homosexualité, tu n'a qu'à commencer par ne pas parler de celle des autres. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit que Quatre était gay.

Quatre était éberlué, la situation devenait tout simplement grotesque.

– Mais je suis pas gay ! Enfin j'en sais rien ! Depuis la première échographie de ma mère et que mon père a su qu'allait naître un garçon, il a décidé que je me marierais à la fille de son meilleur ami pour que les deux sociétés fusionnent. J'ai toujours vécu avec cette idée, je ne me suis jamais posé de question sur ma sexualité. Hier matin, mon père m'a annoncé qu'il avait renoncé à me marier avec cette fille. Laissez– moi un peu de temps pour que je me pose les questions avant de me donner des réponses ! Pourquoi tu penses que je suis homo Duo ?

Duo réfléchit un instant avant de répondre

– J'en sais rien moi pasque tu en a l'air !

– Mais tu es gay toi ? demanda Quatre en réponse.

Les yeux de l'américain se firent assassins et ses poings se crispèrent

– Ça va pas non ! Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ?

Le jeune homme blond paniqua de nouveau devant la réaction excessive de son nouvel ami.

– Et mais calme toi ! C'était une simple question ! C'est pas une tare que je sache ! Pourquoi tu réagis aussi violement ?

– Parce qu'il refoule, crue bon de répondre la Hilde.

Duo explosa.

– Mais ça va pas ? Je suis pas pédé !

Quatre s'approcha de lui et le pris par les épaules pour l'amener à s'asseoir devant le bar de la piscine.

– Allez c'est rien calme–toi. De toute façon on n'a pas envie de coucher les uns avec les autres ici. Alors la sexualité de chacun on s'en tape. OK ?

– Mais je ne veux pas être pédé !

– Personne ne t'oblige à rien mon grand ! On se connaît depuis quelques heures, on a des a priori c'est stupide mais ces comme ça, plus on se connaîtra plus on s'appréciera. Hilde ne voulait pas te vexer en disant cela.

Duo mis encore quelques longues minutes avant de reprendre son contrôle et d'afficher de nouveau son sourire habituel.

Durant tout ce temps personne n'avait rien dit. Il reprit alors la parole.

– Il y a Quatre qui m'a proposé d'aller visiter des sites, on pourrait y aller tous les trois, ce serait sympa.

Hilde approuva.

– Génial, je te préfère comme ça, s'enthousiasma le blond.

Il se mirent rapidement d'accord tous les trois.

Il était un peu tard pour aller louer une voiture et partir pour Chichen Itza aujourd'hui.

Ils le feraient demain.

Hilde asticota alors une nouvelle fois le jeune américain.

– Tache juste de boire un peu moins qu'hier parce que si on doit faire le tour de tous les ascenseurs de Cancun pour te mettre la main dessus on n'est pas parti.

– Hilde je vais te couler.

Et Duo joignit le geste à la parole.

´

´

_A suivre_

* * *


	7. Une histoire de cailloux

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Review :** Comme vous le comprendrez en lisant la note qui suit, je voulais poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui. J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers jours et je suis vraiment super à la bourre pour répondre à vos review. Elle m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir et je vous promet que je répondrai très très vite.

**Note :** Ce chapitre se passe le 21 mars 2004 et je voulais le poster le 21 mars 2005. Le 21 mars 2003 je prenais l'avion à Cancun pour rentré en France. Le jour même de mon anniversaire. Comme je le disais en intro, ce voyage avait été magnifique, il l'avait été car j'avais adoré ce pays et ce que j'y avais vécu, il l'a été aussi pour des raisons encore plus personnelles. Disons que j'y ai redécouvert la personne que j'aime. Chichen Itza a été la première étape de notre périple et le 21 mars le premier jour de notre nouvelle vie. Mon plus bel anniversaire.

**_´_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Histoires de cailloux_**

* * *

_Chichen Itza le 21 mars 2004_

* * *

´ 

Il venait de parcourir la longue allée ombragée qui conduisait au Cenote quand il se retourna une dernière fois pour essayer d'apercevoir le fragment du Castillo qui apparaissait encore au bout du chemin.

Le jeune chinois avait été littéralement abasourdi par la majesté de la grande pyramide.

Elle était parfaite dans ses proportions et s'élevait au milieu d'une immense clairière entourée d'arbres et d'autres monuments.

Ces derniers quoique imposants étaient trop éloignés d'elle pour étouffer le monument de leur présence.

Elle été posée ainsi comme une offrande précieuse au dieu soleil.

Il avait visité des sites somptueux, celui de Chichen Itza n'était pas le plus vaste ni le plus remarquable, mais sa pyramide était à ses yeux ce qu'il avait vu de plus beau.

Il ne savait pas exactement si son jugement était objectif, il se doutait que celui–ci devait être altéré par le fait que la grande pyramide de Kukulcàn était peut–être le premier des monuments mayas qu'il avait découvert dans les livres et sans doute celui qui lui avait donné le goût d'étudier les civilisations étrangères.

Il fit encore quelques pas à reculons sans quitter le monument des yeux quand une pierre roula sous son pied le faisant partir à la renverse.

Sa chute fut amortie par un corps qui se trouvait là.

– Et merde ! (en français dans la chute)

– Je suis désolé excusez–moi mon attitude est impardonnable (en chinois dans la chute)

Un français s'était retrouvé à plat ventre le nez sur son bloc note avec un chinois sur le dos.

´

Les deux garçons s'époussetèrent en se relevant de concert.

Le chinois repris ses excuses en anglais sous l'œil amusé du français qui lui tendit la main.

– Trowa Barton, enchanté.

Le jeune asiatique le regarda d'un air interdit, puis se décidant enfin, saisi la main qu'on lui tendait en répondant.

– Chang Wufei désolé.

Trowa le regarda un instant amusé.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas vous avez juste fait se sauver mon iguane.

– Pardon ?

– J'étais en train de dessiner un iguane et notre chute l'a effrayé, il s'est sauvé.

Puis regardant sur le côté, il poursuivit.

– Vous avez plutôt eu de la chance de me tomber dessus un mètre de plus et c'était le plongeon.

´

Sur sa gauche à quelques centimètres se trouvait effectivement le Cenote.

C'était une espèce de grand trou d'une soixantaine de mètres de diamètre, comme si le sol avait été emporté par une perforeuse géante.

En contrebas à quelques mètres, une eau saumâtre verte n'invitait pas à la baignade.

Cette espèce de bassin était bordée sur les trois quarts que végétation compacte.

´

Wufei s'imaginant tomber la dedans eut du mal à réprimer un frisson que nota le français.

– Je vous comprends ça ne donne pas envie de se baigner.

– Cela n'a jamais servi à ça !

– Oui j'imagine que cela devait servir de réserve d'eau douce.

– Non c'était un puit sacrificiel, lors de grande cérémonie, on y jetait vivants des enfants et des jeunes garçons et filles vierges.

– Charmant ! je suppose que vous n'êtes pas vierge.

Wufei dévisagea le type à la mèche bizarre, quelque peu outré de l'impudeur de sa remarque.

– Je suis marié.

– Donc votre sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien. Excusez–moi humour français. Venez, je vous offre un verre, je suis certain que vous aurez des choses passionnantes à me raconter.

Le chinois chercha en vain une échappatoire.

il était indécent de ne pas honorer une invitation de quelqu'un que l'on vient de bousculer mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait ni perdre sa liberté, ni s'engager à discuter avec un inconnu.

Il se résigna donc à suivre le jeune homme jusqu'à la buvette située en aplomb du Cenote.

Trowa commanda un Perrier et le chinois fit de même, ils prirent leurs bouteilles et allèrent s'installer un peu plus loin à l'ombre et surtout à l'écart des touristes qui arrivaient par vague.

´

Le français ressorti son bloc de dessin pour peaufiner le croquis du petit reptile alors que Wufei fixait du regard le Cenote comme s'il y voyait se dérouler un rite sacrificiel.

– Je ne suis pas très callé en civilisations anciennes. J'étudie la biologie. Je profite le matin qu'il y ait peu de monde pour observer les animaux. Ensuite quand ils ont tous fui devant les hordes de visiteurs, je sors mon guide et je visite. Vous êtes en voyage d'étude ?

Wufei voyant qu'il avait affaire à un étudiant qui lui semblait sérieux se sentit un peu plus en confiance et lui accorda une réponse à sa question.

– Ma femme prépare les jeux mondiaux de Jujitsu à Mexico qui auront lieu dans quelques jours. Je l'ai accompagné, j'en profite pour visiter le Mexique. J'étudie l'histoire des civilisations.

– J'imagine que cela aurait été frustrant de passer tout votre temps dans un dojo à attendre patiemment que votre épouse s'entraîne alors que l'objet de vos études vous entoure. Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

Wufei hocha la tête avant de répondre.

– Une quinzaine de jours en tout, mais j'ai commencé ma tournée par Palenque.

– Alors vous étiez juste sur la route lors que notre première rencontre. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas chercher le contact à ce moment–là. J'avais encore envie d'être seul.

– J'ai apprécié votre discrétion, approuva sobrement le chinois

Ils laissèrent un petit moment de silence s'installer entre eux Trowa dessinant et Wufei rêvant à ce que devait ressembler le lieu à la grande époque des Mayas.

´

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Trowa ne reprenne la parole.

– Je vais certainement vous étonner, mais en général je passe pour un garçon muet. Seulement je suis arrivé au Mexique, il y a un mois et depuis à part lors de soirée dans les bars quand j'ai fait la fête avec des mexicains, je n'ai parlé à personne. Et ça me manquait de ne pas pouvoir partager cela avec quelqu'un.

Wufei se contenta de hocher de nouveau la tête en guise de réponse.

Sur ces mots, le silence se réinstalla entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans dire un mot semblant méditer sur le calme du lieu et plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

´

Ils furent tirés de leur rêverie par les hurlements d'un type qui arrivait en courrant vers le Cenote poursuivant un iguane affolé.

Quelques instants plus tard il fut rejoint par deux autres personnes.

« Tu l'as eu ? »

« Non il s'est barré par là. »

« C'était quoi comme bête ? »

« Une espèce de lézard, je pense ».

Le chasseur d'iguane avait un fort accent américain et arborait une chemise des plus voyante : bleue sombre avec des motifs floraux oranges vifs.

Un détail de taille attirait l'attention, une longue tresse dépassait de sa casquette de base–ball.

Ses accompagnants étaient plus discrets un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus et une fille brune.

Le plus exubérant des trois parlait fort. Ils jetèrent un œil distrait au Cenote et repartirent après avoir constater « C'est bizarre ce truc ».

Trowa et Wufei les observaient l'œil en coin.

Une fois que les trois perturbateurs furent parti le français ne pu s'empêcher une remarque.

– C'est vraiment une plaie ces Américains.

– Shazi.

– Tu disais ?

– Ce sont des singes.

Trowa explosa de rire.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva t'il avant de marquer une courte pause et de poser une question qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques minutes. Je peux te faire une proposition ?

– Comment ça ?

– Et bien tu me fait visiter le site en me servant de guide et moi je te raconte ce que je sais sur les espèces animales locales.

– C'est un échange équitable qui me semble intéressant.

Trowa failli pouffer de rire à la réponse très académique de Wufei ; mais au vu de l'attitude du chinois depuis leur rencontre il en conclu que c'était ce que son nouvel ami pouvait faire de plus enthousiaste comme réponse.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et reprirent le chemin à travers la forêt.

Ils priaient tous deux mentalement de ne pas retomber sur les sauvages de tout à l'heure.

L'un d'eux était cependant moins sincère que l'autre.

Ils marchaient donc tranquillement pour rejoindre la vaste clairière où trônait le Castillo, Trowa expliquant les us et coutumes des reptiles mexicains.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de sous les arbres Wufei s'arrêta regardant avec un immense respect l'édifice qui s'élevait devant lui.

– Là c'est à toi, ponctua le français.

Wufei acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

– Quand les Espagnols la découvrirent, ils lui donnèrent un nom qui leur semblait approprié c'est ainsi qu'ils baptisèrent cette pyramide El Castillo. Les Mayas l'appellent la pyramide de Kukulcàn. On n'a pas une grande connaissance de quelles étaient les attributions exactes de chaque édifice. Les glyphes mayas n'ont pas encore été totalement déchiffrés. Ce que cette pyramide a de vraiment intéressant ce sont ses proportions. Elle est une espèce de calendrier maya en volume. Les quatre escaliers séparent les terrasses de chacun des neufs niveaux constituant ainsi 24 terrasses qui représentent les 24 mois de l'année Vague. Chaque escalier comporte lui 91 marches si tu rajoutes la terrasse supérieure cela fait un total de 365 marches : le nombre de jours dans une année. Enfin tu vois ces panneaux plats, ils sont au nombre de 52 comme le nombre d'année dans le Compte Long. On a vraiment de la chance d'être là aujourd'hui.

– C'est impressionnant ! Je remercie vraiment le ciel que tu me sois tombé dessus. Par contre aujourd'hui je ne sais pas, mais il y a quand même l'air d'y avoir plus de monde qu'hier. C'est dingue ce peuple.

– Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Les yeux du chinois semblaient pétiller.

– De quoi ? Il y a un truc spécial ?

– Le jour des équinoxes, l'ombre et la lumière forment une série de triangle qui font penser à un serpent qui monte la pyramide au printemps et descend la en automne. C'est un événement chaque année que tout le monde vient voir.

Trowa hocha la tête définitivement satisfait d'avoir forcé sa timidité et celle du chinois.

Ils grimpèrent l'impressionnant escalier de la pyramide pour admirer une fois en haut la vue somptueuse que on pouvait avoir sur le site.

La forêt dense laissait jaillir par endroits des éruptions de pierres blanches prenant la forme de pyramides, de dômes ou de dentelles de pierres.

La descente fut laborieuse, si le français n'hésitât pas un instant à s'aider de la chaîne métallique qui courrait le long de l'escalier pour arriver en bas sans dommage, le chinois lui refusa de l'utiliser et descendit droit comme un i faisant face au vide et manquant à chaque instant de basculer.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le jeu de pelote, Wufei continuant son exposé.

Le lieu en lui–même était impressionnant.

_Deux très hauts mur de pierre d'une centaine de mètres de long délimitaient un terrain de jeux tout en longueur. _

_Au milieu à plusieurs mètres de hauteur un anneau de pierre se détachait du mur. _

Le chinois illustrant son discours grâce à ce que représentait les bas reliefs, expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu de balle durant lequel la balle ne devait pas être touché avec les mains et que le vainqueur était celui qui arrivait à faire passer la balle dans l'anneau.

L'équipe perdante était sacrifiée.

L'acoustique du lieu elle–même était impressionnante de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient parfaitement entendre la conversation qui se tenait à l'autre bout du stade.

Trowa décida de s'en amuser.

– L'américain de tout à l'heure avait vraiment l'air stupide, mais je jeune blond était tout à fait à mon goût.

Prononçant plus fort la deuxième partie de sa phrase.

Le chinois fit mine de ne pas relever ce qu'impliquait cette phrase et vu la distance Trowa ne pu voir que le jeune homme visé par sa remarque rougissait.

Il entendit cependant très clairement « ben il y en a qui sont pas gênés ! » remarque qu'il attribua à celui qui portait une natte et « Quatre tu as une touche » qu'il attribua à la fille.

Il lui sembla bien que le jeune blond ait dit quelque chose mais il l'avait murmuré suffisamment bas pour que le son ne lui parvienne pas.

– l'acoustique de ce lieu est vraiment ahurissante.

– Je te remercierais de ne pas me faire honte de nouveau.

– Je suis désolé, on va encore m'accuser de faire du prosélytisme, mais je préfère que les gens qui me fréquentent sachent que je préfère les garçons. Et s'il y a besoin de te rassurer tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

– Je te remercie de ta confiance, mais je préfère que l'on dise que ce sujet est clos.

– Il l'est, lui concéda Trowa un sourire au coin des lèvres.

´

Ils continuèrent leur visite par le temple aux milles colonnes, le Cenote Xtoloc, quelques ruines difficilement identifiables comme étant un marché, des bains de vapeur, un autre jeu de pelote.

Ces dernières ruines étant complètements noyées dans la végétation.

De temps à autre les deux explorateurs s'arrêtaient pour se moquer des troupeaux de touristes qui se promenaient sur les lieus.

Wufei se laissant aller à rire parfois.

L'apothéose fut quand ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une dizaine de jeunes gens qui manifestement avaient leur âge et étaient vêtus d'uniformes scolaires.

Ils semblaient cuire sous leur veste.

Wufei lui–même du se tenir les côtes pour pouvoir respirer.

Ils avaient déjà croisé des groupes scolaires mexicains aux élèves en uniformes, mais ils étaient en chemise à manches courtes et non en blazer et les groupes d'enfants étaient nettement moins organisés que ce groupe–là qui marchait en ligne par deux.

Reprenant leurs esprits, ils s'effacèrent pour laisser passer l'étrange colonne qui visitait le site au pas de course.

Trowa sourit encore en voyant que deux garçons se tenaient délicatement par la main, cela ne semblait pas faire partie du règlement.

Le couple qui fermait la marche et suivait directement les deux garçons était lui composé d'une jeune fille et d'un garçon brun aux cheveux en bataille.

Les regardant s'éloigner il nota que le garçon gifla sèchement la main de la fille qui essayait de lui prendre la sienne.

Étrange ce deuxième couple nota t'il mentalement.

Ils continuèrent leur visite par l'observatoire puis arrivèrent devant une pyramide éventrée.

– Quel dommage ! ne put s'empêcher de constater Trowa.

– C'est l'œuvre d'un français, un certain Pigeon. C'est la pyramide des nonnes, il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur alors il l'a faite sauter à la dynamite exposa Wufei d'in ton plat.

– Quel con ! De toute façon j'ai jamais aimé ces volatiles déclara je français, vexé de la connerie dont avait fait preuve un de ses concitoyens.

Cette pyramide d'une vingtaine de mètres de haut était accompagnée de petits bâtiments richement sculptés.

Ils revinrent sur leur pas pour arriver enfin à la pyramide du grand prêtre.

C'était un petit édifice assez abîmé, mais qui avait dû être un vrai joyau à en juger par l'abondance des décorations.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin et le soleil avait fini de se coucher quand ils quittèrent le site.

– Tu loges chez Zorca à Piste ? demanda Trowa.

– Oui, toi aussi ?

– Oui je suis dans le deuxième abri. On fait le chemin ensemble.

– Avec plaisir.

– Demain je pensais rejoindre Uxmal, poursuivi le Français.

– Moi aussi.

– Ça te dirait de continuer à me servir de guide ?

– C'est assez enrichissant comme idée.

Trowa s'amusa encore de la rhétorique de son nouveau compagnon de route, mais se contenta une fois de plus de sourire à cela.

Sans en dire plus ils rejoignirent leur campement.

´

_A suivre_

_

* * *

_


	8. Une première histoire de plage

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Review :** Merci à toutes celles qui mon reviewé et en particulier à petite clad et miki puique je n'ai pas pu le faire par mail. J'envoie avec mes réponses à vos review mes photos de vacances au Mexique s'il y en a qui ne peuvent pas les recevoir car ça fait un peu leur dans leur boîte merci de me le préciser que je ne fasse pas la bourde deux fois ;-)

**Note idiote ****1 **: Qui n'est pas l'auteur des « Hauts de Hurlevent » puisque c'est de Dave comme « Du côté de chez Swan ». Merci à Calamithy et ses références culturelles sans qui je ne serais rien (private joke).

´

* * *

**_Une première histoire de plage_**

* * *

_Cancun le 21 mars 2004_

* * *

´

Ils étaient à présent sur la plage en train de se reposer de cette journée d'excursion.

En arrivant, ils s'étaient jetés à l'eau directement.

Quatre avait insisté lourdement pour qu'ils n'aillent pas comme à leur habitude dans la piscine surpeuplée et surchauffée de l'hôtel, mais sur la plage de sable blanc baignée par l'eau bleue et chaude de la mer des Caraïbes.

Au moins là ils seraient tranquilles.

Malgré le nombre impressionnant d'hôtels tous plus hauts les uns que les autres qui bordaient la plage de Cancun, celle–ci était toujours vide.

_Les vacanciers ne goûtaient guère les joies du sable et restaient scotchés au bar de la piscine ou affalés dans les transats disposés autour d'elle. _

_Pas un hôtel ne donnait directement accès la mer bien qu'ils soient construits en bord de plage. _

_Ils disposaient tous d'une grande terrasse montée sur pilotis. _

_Parfois un escalier permettait de descendre sur le sable, mais il était rarement emprunté. _

Ils étaient donc là tous les trois un verre à la main en train de bronzer.

Hilde lisait Vogue tirant carrément la tronche.

Malgré les recommandations du blond, elle s'était jetée à l'eau sans chaussons de bain et s'était éraflé les pieds et une jambe sur la barrière de corail.

Duo semblait rêvasser allongé sur sa serviette et Quatre s'ennuyait ferme.

– Alors ça vous a plu ?

– Mouai bof, je m'attendais à autre chose maugréa Hilde.

– Et toi Duo ?

Toujours à ses songes, Duo n'avait même pas écouté la question de Quatre et répondit d'un "Hum ?" laconique.

Quatre laissa passer une longue minute avant d'essayer de refaire parler Duo.

Duo muet c'était assez troublant.

– Tu dors ?

– Non je pensais, soupira–t–il

Quatre lâcha un « Ah ? » de surprise ironique, mais n'obtint rien de plus de son ami.

´

Quatre essayait de dormir pour s'occuper.

Hilde continuait à se passionner pour la mode du prochain hiver.

La nuit commençait à tomber.

La lecture du magazine devenait difficile.

Dans quelques minutes, elle deviendrait impossible.

Elle se hâtait donc de finir de lire son article.

´

Duo se redressa brusquement sur les coudes et regarda ses deux amis d'un air très préoccupé.

– C'est quand même dingue !

– Quoi ? demanda Quatre en cherchant du regard autour de lui ce qui avait pu faire sortir Duo de sa rêverie.

– Il y a des trucs comme ça qui existent et moi je vais passer ma vie à vendre des matelas.

Quatre ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi parlait leur ami.

Visiblement il y avait bien un truc évident, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi !

– Duo on peut savoir de quoi tu parles ?

– Ben quand tu vois tout ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire à cette époque de complètement dingue et que moi quelque siècle plus tard je m'apprête à passer ma vie à vendre des matelas. Je me sens minable !

– J'en conclus donc que ça t'a plu ! Ponctua un Quatre soulagé.

– Tu te rends compte le truc là, comment ils l'ont appelé ? L'observatoire, en fait j'ai lu qu'il y avait plein d'ouvertures dans le toit qui en fonction de l'alignement des étoiles qui apparaissaient permettaient de savoir quand il fallait semer, récolter, prier…

Duo était enflammé.

Quatre était dubitatif.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ou il voulait en venir.

Duo était une grande source de questionnement.

Il arborait toujours un sourire immense.

Pourtant il était difficile de prétendre qu'il soit heureux.

Il avait un plan de vie qu'il semblait s'être tracé.

Mais ce qui semblait le faire vibrer ne rentrait jamais dans ses cases.

Il allait vers les gens, il donnait l'impression d'aimer les gens.

Cependant il était venu ici seul, et n'avait pas d'autres amis que un type rencontré dans un ascenseur et une jeune fille au caractère bien trempé.

Il avait des à priori sur tout.

Mais les oubliait dès que leur contraire le touchait.

Quatre avait l'impression qu'il y avait comme une espèce de coque,

avec un Duo dedans.

Et le Duo de dedans était bien plus merveilleux que la carapace qui l'entourait.

Même si celle–ce souriait tout le temps.

´

– Tu sais, il y avait une élite seulement qui avait accès à tout ça les autres étaient particulièrement pauvre. Je pense qu'à l'époque, celui qui vendait des meubles n'était pas dans les plus pauvres.

– Ça ce n'est qu'une question pécuniaire. Moi je te parle d'inventer. De contribuer à faire aller l'humanité de l'avant.

Les yeux de Duo brillaient dans la lumière de la lune.

Quatre était ravi.

Il avait là accès au Duo de l'intérieur.

– Il ne tient qu'à toi de le faire.

– Foutaises, le commerce, c'est ce qui a fait progresser le plus l'humanité, interjeta Hilde d'un ton acide sans lever le nez de son magazine.

Duo secoua la tête.

Ce genre d'argument n'avait plus court pour lui.

– Désolé Hilde mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

– Ils ont tous disparu avec leur civilisation à la noix !

– Massacrés par les conquistadores. Mais ce n'est pas le propos, Hilde. Sans parler d'Einstein, Proust(1) et compagnie, il y a un type qui dans les années trente qui a construit une maison dans une forêt pas loin d'où j'habite c'est absolument merveilleux cette baraque.

– Kaufman house de Frank Lloyd Wright à Bear Run, précisa Quatre laconique.

Duo sursauta presque.

– Tu connais ?

Quatre lui sourit essayant de ne pas paraître trop prétentieux.

– Elle doit être dans tous les livres d'histoire Duo !

– N'empêche que c'est somptueux.

– Connais pas ! lança Hilde sur un ton toujours agressif.

Aucun des deux garçon n'y prêtèrent attention.

Hilde devait déguster avec ses éraflures aux jambes.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion feignant d'ignorer la rebelle.

Duo médusé.

Quatre amicalement professoral.

– C'est l'architecte qui a fait le Guggenheim de New York.

– Tu vois, je savais même pas !

– Bah c'est pas grave de pas connaître les noms. Au contraire, tu as prouvé que tu savais reconnaître une architecture de qualité.

Duo souffla se rallongeant sur sa serviette en ricanant.

– Ça c'est facile, j'ai été à bonne école. Vous verriez la maison de mon père adoptif, on dirait une énorme meringue rose décorée à la chantilly, vous ajoutez à ça les taupières et la Cadillac verte et vous avez le tableau complet. J'en ai un haut–le–coeur à chaque fois que j'y arrive. Ça aurait été à l'époque maya, je connais un architecte qui aurait fini au fond d'un trou d'eau verte !

– N'empêche que je suis vraiment content que ça t'ai plu.

– C'était presque parfait. Il y n'aurait pas eu ces deux débiles avec leur réflexion à la con !

Quatre s'amusa de la remarque de son ami dont la voix marquait un certain énervement.

Si cela de faisait pas cinquante fois qu'il remettait cela sur le tapis c'est que l'on était déjà arrivé à cent.

– Duo c'est quand même moi que ça concerne et c'était plutôt un compliment.

– C'est pas une raison. En plus tu aurais pu être mon copain !

Hilde lâcha un éclat de rire et posa son journal avant de se retourner vers les garçons.

– Duo tu vas pas lui faire une crise de jalousie en plus.

– Toi si c'est pour faire ce genre de remarque à la con, tu peux rester plongée dans ton bouquin.

– Je te ferais remarquer que le soleil est couché et qu'il fait noir depuis un quart d'heure.

– N'empêche que je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as retenu quand j'ai voulu lui écraser la gueule quand on l'a recroisé ensuite.

C'était en train de partir en live.

Quatre tenta d'expliquer que ça ne se fait pas d'écraser des piétons avec une voiture !

– On aurait dit que c'était un accident.

Quatre secoua la tête en signe d'épuisement.

– Ils marchaient de l'autre côté de la route. Et de toute façon ton geste était ridicule.

Duo ne voulait pas lâcher prise et repartait de plus belle.

– Parce que ça t'a fait plaisir que ce mec dise qu'il te trouvait à son goût ?

– Oui plutôt. En plus il avait l'air super beau.

– Tu déconnes ? Il avait l'air complètement con avec son espèce de mèche débile qui lui descendait sur le visage.

Hilde se taisait préférant s'amuser de sa situation de spectateur de l'échange entre Quatre et Duo.

La mauvaise fois de ce dernier était merveilleusement amusante.

– Tu crois que tu es bien placé pour faire des commentaires sur les goûts capillaires des gens ?

– Ok je retire. Mais si ça se trouve sa mèche c'est pour planquer son œil de verre ou d'affreuses cicatrices.

– Tu es désespérant ! Fini par souffler Quatre.

La calme revint quelques minutes.

Mais Duo gambergeait dans son coin.

Il ne connaissait pas Quatre depuis longtemps.

Mais il avait l'air d'un type bien.

Pas un mec fourbe qui le regardait vicieusement.

Pas non plus une espèce de tafiole avec des ventilateurs sous les mains.

Il aurait certes un peu dénoté si on l'avait mis au milieu de l'équipe des All blacks.

Mais il n'était pas folle comme un sac à main.

C'était un type normal quoi.

Un type normal qui venait de lui dire qu'il trouvait un autre garçon beau.

Ça le perturbait.

Il voulait en savoir plus.

Quatre avait du dire ça pour plaisanter.

Il n'était pas sérieux.

C'était de la provoc.

Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net.

– Mais il te plaisait vraiment ?

Quatre dévisagea Duo longuement

– Oui !

Duo était scotché.

– Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu avoir envie de…

Quatre s'assit en tailleur sur sa serviette et fixa Duo dans les yeux.

– Coucher avec lui ? Oui !

Duo commençait à paniquer.

Ça l'emmerdait considérablement.

Il n'avait rien contre les homos.

Il ne se voyait pas s'en faire des potes c'est tout.

Mais c'était quelqu'un dont il commençait à se sentir proche.

Quelqu'un avec lequel il s'était même trouvé des points communs.

Que Quatre lui dise froidement qu'il pourrait coucher avec un garçon.

C'était définitivement dur à avaler.

– Tu disais que tu savais pas si tu étais pédé.

Duo s'était lui aussi assis pour faire face à Quatre et lui montrer le sérieux de son propos.

Quatre haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Il s'exposa.

Il expliqua.

Longuement.

Gentiment.

Posément.

Qu'il ne savait toujours pas.

Qu'il avait regardé ce garçon.

Qu'il s'était imaginé nu allongé à côté de lui

Et qu'il s'était dit que ça le ferait plutôt bien.

Qu'il ne savait pas

S'il serait vraiment excité.

S'il ne préférerait pas le contact d'une fille.

S'il aurait envie que l'autre le touche.

S'il aurait envie de le toucher.

S'il aurait envie que ça aille plus loin.

Il se posait des questions.

Mais il ne rejetait pas l'idée.

´

Hilde ricanait toujours allongée sur sa serviette.

Les deux garçons s'étaient tus.

Au bout d'un moment elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Quatre un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

– Et bien tu as qu'à essayer avec une fille après tu pourras essayer de retrouver ton asperge et comparer avec lui.

Quatre secoua la tête d'un air navré.

– C'est ça je vais aller voir une fille et je vais aller lui demander « Je suis puceau, je sais pas si je suis pédé alors est–ce que l'on pourrait baiser ensemble pour que je me fasse une première idée et après je pourrais comparer ? »

– Oui ça me semble correct, répondit Hilde convaincue.

Quatre s'exclaffa.

– Ça me semble surtout parfait pour me prendre une claque magistrale.

– Non c'est honnête et franc, je pense pas que tu risques grand chose.

Duo était muet.

Choqué.

Voir ses deux nouveaux amis parler aussi librement de ça le laissait sans voix.

Quatre lui s'amusait carrément.

La franchise de la jeune allemande et sa désinvolture lui plaisait beaucoup.

– Ok et si je te le demande à toi tu répondrais quoi ?

– Pas de problème.

– Tu rigoles là ?

Hilde se mit à rire aux éclats.

Quatre d'un seul coup se sentait un peu plus embarrassé.

Duo aurait aimé pouvoir s'échapper discrètement.

– Pas le moins du monde ! Je baise avec toi, ensuite je me tape Duo, et enfin tu baises avec Duo, comme ça vous serez fixés.

– Je passe mon tour.

Duo ne rigolait vraiment pas.

– Lequel celui avec Quatre ou avec moi ?

– Les deux !

– Bon ben Quatre à toi de jouer.

Le jeune blond rosi.

Hilde avait l'air sérieuse sous son rire.

Et il l'avait dit lui même, il ne saurait qu'en essayant.

Mais il ne pensait pas se retrouver aussi rapidement au pied du mur.

– Tu veux que l'on fasse ça maintenant ?

Hilde réfléchit un instant avant de donner sa réponse.

– Non pour l'instant, j'ai faim, je vais chercher un truc à bouffer et ensuite on monte.

Hilde revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de nourriture et quelques bouteilles de sodas.

Ils pique–niquèrent sur la plage vaguement éclairée par les réverbères de l'hôtel.

De la terrasse en contrebas de laquelle ils se trouvaient leur parvenait la musique de la soirée qui s'y déroulait.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Et surtout pas des projets de Hilde concernant l'éducation sexuelle de ses amis.

Quatre et Duo prenant bien garde d'éviter que la conversation revienne sur ce sujet.

Il devait être près de minuit quand Duo décida d'aller chercher un réapprovisionnement de boissons.

Abandonnant Quatre et Hilde, il se dirigea vers l'hôtel.

´

Quatre faisait des dessins dans le sable du bout du doigt.

Visiblement il était embarrassé.

– Tu n'étais pas sérieuse tout à l'heure ?

– Si.

– Mais…

Hilde se posa en face de lui et le fixa dans les yeux.

– Ecoute Quatre je sais que tu es super mal à l'aise mais je te promets d'y aller doucement. Je sais bien que ça ne voudra rien dire mais tu verras au moins si c'est les filles est une option envisageable ou non.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Je pense que si et tu n'as aucune raison de refuser à moins d'être déjà certain de tes choix futurs.

– Duo a bien dit non !

Hilde se rassit à sa place de départ.

– Duo est homo. Et tu le sais très bien en plus !

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu n'en a pas l'intime conviction ?

– Si, mais il rejette l'idée avec une telle force !

– Il ne veut pas l'admettre c'est tout.

Hilde parlait de Duo avec bienveillance.

On sentait qu'elle avait de l'affection pour le jeune homme.

Elle l'aimait bien.

Il l'avait touchée plus par son attitude que par son histoire.

Elle le savait fragile sous son apparence souvent désinvolte.

Elle se radoucit.

Son sourire se fit tendre.

Elle continua à parler de Duo.

De son homosexualité.

Elle était convaincue qu'il serait certainement le dernier à s'en rendre compte.

Qu'il avait vraiment besoin de toute l'aide de Quatre.

Que le jeune américain avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Qu'il fallait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte.

Qu'il laisse un petit peu ses sentiments se révéler.

Elle avoua même que au départ c'est pour le faire réagir qu'elle avait proposé de baiser avec Quatre.

Elle espérait que Duo réagisse.

Mais visiblement il n'avait pas l'air jaloux.

Quatre en devait pas être son type.

Elle continuait a parler de Duo quand le blond la coupa d'un « Change de sujet, natte châtain à l'approche ! »

´

Duo arrivait les bras chargés de bouteilles complètement essoufflé.

Et visiblement très excité.

Duo s'enflammait facilement.

_Pas vraiment caractériel._

_Mais il était rapide à l'allumage._

_Il n'était même pas la peine de lui poser des questions._

_Les réponses viendraient d'elles–mêmes._

Duo venait donc de voir quelque chose qu'il avait rangé dans la case extraordinaire.

Quatre et Hilde étaient au spectacle.

Installés attentifs face à leur ami maintenant assis sur sa serviette.

– Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui m'est arrivé !

Deviner ce qui pouvait arriver à Duo était impossible.

Mais savoir ce qui pouvait l'émoustiller autant l'était encore plus.

– Vous savez le troupeau que l'on a croisé à Chichen !

Non forcément ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

Il était impossible de quantifier le nombre de troupeaux de touristes qu'ils avaient croisés dans la journée sur le site maya.

Duo reçu donc deux réponses négatives.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de coopération de ses amis.

C'était tellement évident pour lui que cela devait l'être aussi pour eux.

Mais puisqu'il lui fallait préciser…

– Celui avec les garçons et les filles habillés comme dans le cercle des poètes disparus, qui marchaient au pas de l'oie. Qui avaient l'air d'avoir presque notre âge !

Hilde chercha vainement dans ses souvenirs.

Quatre lui se mit à rire en faisant remarquer qu'ils ne marchaient aussi militairement que dans le souvenir de leur ami.

Duo haussa mollement les épaules en signe de vague approbation à la remarque de Quatre et continua son rapport.

– Bon en fait c'est des étudiants d'un lycée suisse hyper huppé et là ils sont complètements affolés parce qu'il y en a un qui s'est fait la malle. Et ils le cherchent partout. Il y une nana qui m'a sauté dessus en disant qu'elle était sa petite amie et qu'elle le cherchait partout en brandissant sa photo. À 23 heures, il y avait le couvre feu, je vous jure que c'est le terme qu'elle a employé, et il n'était pas dans sa chambre ! Il faut qu'ils l'aient retrouvé avant demain neuf heures sinon ils sont obligés de rentrer en Europe sans lui.

Duo avait sorti cela sans reprendre son souffle.

D'une seule traite totalement investi pas l'histoire qu'il venait de raconter.

Quatre et Hilde restaient quelque peu interdits ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si excitant dans cette histoire.

La jeune allemande et sa franchise n'hésitèrent pas à supposer à voix haute qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute d'un gosse de riche en pleine crise existentielle.

Bien sûr Duo prit la défense de l'insurgé en fuite.

Quatre avait tactiquement laissé parler Hilde en premier.

Il ne voulait pas passer pour celui qui cherchait à tuer l'enthousiasme de Duo.

Mais à son tour il émit une hypothèse qui lui semblait cohérente avec le lieu où ils se trouvaient : Cancun.

Si la personne recherchée avait effectivement dans les vingt ans, il était plus que probable qu'il soit juste sorti en boîte prendre un peu l'air et s'en tirerait avec quelques heures de colle.

Visiblement cela n'avait rien à voir avec le scénario qui avait germé sous la natte.

Le propriétaire de cette dernière ronchonna devant le cartésianisme de ses amis.

_Lui imaginait déjà un enlèvement._

_Avec bien sûr demande de rançon._

_Ou une vraie fuite._

_Après tout ce garçon était peut–être séquestré dans ce lycée._

_ Lui se voyait déjà en preux chevalier sauvant la vie du jeune homme._

_Ou en Dick Tracy retrouvant sa trace._

Mais là ils avaient tout gâché.

Il souffla quelque peu attristé de voir son rêve exploser comme une bulle de savon.

– Enfin si on retrouve un japonais avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs en pétards, il faut le ramener à l'hôtel d'à côté. Tu vois lequel c'était ?

– L'hôtel ? demanda Quatre visiblement pas du tout concerné.

L'américain était à la limite de s'énerver.

Il y aurait donc que lui pour se sentir concerner par les mésaventures de ce garçon ?

– Non le garçon.

– J'ai pas vu la photo !

– Mais non, cet aprèm quand on les a croisé, il fermait la marche avec sa copine. Il est super beau.

Le ton de Duo s'était fait raleur.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Hilde s'intéresse à son histoire.

Mais Quatre au moins lui il devrait comprendre et s'interesser.

Pourtant c'est la jeune allemande qui réagit cette fois–ci en premier à sa remarque.

Elle ne pu retenir un éclat de rire qui acheva de le contrarier.

– Quoi qu'est ce que tu vas encore me sortir comme connerie ? On peu quand même remarquer la beauté physique d'un garçon sans pour autant être pédé. Je peux trouver beau un chat sans pour autant être zoophile !

Hilde ne pouvait continuer de ricaner.

Il avait remarqué ce garçon et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le souligner.

– Oui je l'ai remarqué, il avait un air super triste et ça c'est le genre de chose qui me touche. Désolé de ne pas être un iceberg se défendit alors Duo.

Il y eut un flottement.

Le murmure des vagues repris le dessus sur la conversation qui devenait houleuse.

Au bout d'un moment voyant qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour ce soir, Hilde se leva.

– Bon Duo, Quatre et moi on monte. On te laisse là faire le guet au cas où tu retrouverais ton japonais ? Ils offrent peut–être une récompense !

– Vous allez vraiment le faire ?

Quatre n'était pas plus l'aise que ça.

Pourtant il ne démentit pas.

Ils se dirent au revoir sur la plage.

Duo avait envie de rester là encore un peu.

Les deux autres s'éloignèrent alors que le troisième s'allongeait sur sa serviette.

Le jeune américain resta encore un long moment allongé sur le sable les yeux perdus dans les étoiles.

Il finit par s'y endormir.

´

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_


	9. une deuxième histoire de plage

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Merci :** pour toutes vos reviews (olivs contant il a réussi à répondre à toutes avant de poster ce chapitre).

´

* * *

**_Une deuxième histoire de plage_**

* * *

_Cancun dans la nuit du 21 au 22 mars 2004_

* * *

´ 

Quelques heures plus tard, Duo fut réveillé en sursaut.

Une pluie tropicale venait de s'abattre sur Cancun.

Il était trempé.

Laissant sur place armes et bagages, il se précipita se mettre à l'abri sous la terrasse.

Il se sentait un peu stupide de ne pas être monté directement à l'hôtel.

Il avait beau ne pas faire froid ses vêtements ne sècheraient jamais.

Vu ce qu'il tombait cela n'était pas près de se calmer.

Et donc il se prendrait tôt où tard une énorme saucée pour retourner jusqu'à sa chambre.

´

Il détacha un moment son regard de la pluie qui tombaient sur le sable.

Il cligna quelques instants les yeux pour essayer de s'habituer à la pénombre.

Il scrutait l'endroit sans réel but autre que de s'occuper en attendant d'être suffisamment motivé pour affronter la pluie.

Pourtant à moment donné son regard s'arrêta sur une forme bizarre au pied d'un des pilotis de ta terrasse.

Cela pouvait être au choix un sac poubelle, du matériel de plage…

Assurément rien d'intéressant.

Mais il s'en approcha.

Arrivé assez près, il pu distingué plus clairement qu'il s'agissait d'une forme humaine.

Il y avait là assis par terre adossé au pieu de béton,

quelqu'un recroquevillé sur lui même

la tête enfouie dans ses bras, reposant sur ses genoux.

Duo s'approcha encore.

L'autre semblait dormir.

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

L'autre releva la tête brusquement.

Et voyant Duo en face de lui.

Il se leva d'un bon.

Le jeune américain avait le réflexe efficace.

Il saisi la main du surpris au moment où il allai fuir.

L'autre se retourna vers Duo.

Il faisait sombre.

Très sombre.

Mais Duo pouvait voir luire de la haine dans les yeux qui le regardait.

Il aurait du le lâcher.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

L'autre ne bougeait plus, le poignet entravé dans la main de Duo.

´

Ils se dévisageaient maintenant l'un l'autre.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps au châtain pour reconnaître celui qui lui faisait face.

– T'es le mec que tout le monde cherche partout c'est ça ! Qu'est que t'as ? Tu crois quoi que je vais te livrer ?

Duo voulait juste essayer de l'aider.

L'autre ne disait rien continuant à le regarder d'un air méfiant.

– Et qu'est–ce que tu vas faire ?

Pas de réponse.

Enfin par de réponse orale.

Duo semblait quand même bien comprendre quelque chose comme "En quoi ça te concerne" dans l'attitude de l'autre.

– Et tu vas faire comment pour t'en sortir tout seul ?

– J'ai vingt et un an, je suis majeur et je peux me débrouiller seul.

– Et tes parents tu te rends compte comment ils vont réagir quand on va leur annoncer que tu as disparu ?

– Je n'ai pas de parents.

L'autre répondait maintenant.

Mais sèchement, méchamment.

Duo resta un moment silencieux puis lui lança un regard de défiance.

– Tu es sûr de toi ?

– Oui !

Silence.

Deux regards qui continuaient à se sonder.

Duo hocha la tête.

– Bon ben alors vient. J'ai une chambre dans l'hôtel au–dessus de ta tête, tu y seras mieux pour dormir.

– Non !

Quelle tête de mule.

– Ecoute moi je veux juste t'aider, alors il va faire jour dans quelques heures, vu le tapage qu'ont fait tes amis hier soir, il est à parier que demain tout le monde va passer la plage et les hôtels au peigne fin. Tu seras vachement mieux planqué dans ma chambre. À cette heure ci il doit plus traîner grand monde, ou alors de la viande saoule, je suis certain que l'on peut monter sans se faire repérer. OK ?

Le regard de Heero changea.

Moins dur.

Interrogatif.

Il avait devant lui un ovni.

Un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui voulait l'aider.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

La question décontenança quelque peu Duo qui en lâcha sa prise.

– J'en sais rien moi !

Heero ramassa son sac.

Duo attendit quelques instants pensant que l'autre aller se casser.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il ne rajouta pas un mot non plus.

Il attendait.

Alors Duo lui fit signe de le suivre sans réelle conviction.

Et à sa grande surprise l'autre le suivit.

´

* * *

´ 

Comme l'avait dit Duo, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'hôtel.

Ça et là quelques endormis qui ronflaient dans les canapés du lobby.

La masse de ceux qui chaque soir avaient trop bu pour retrouver leurs chambres.

Ils évitèrent la réception et son planton et rejoignirent l'ascenseur.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'à la chambre.

– Tu vois c'était sans problème, constata Duo très fier de lui, refermant la porte derrière son invité.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée bien sûr.

– Au fait je m'appelle Duo. Duo Maxwel.

– Heero Yuy.

Le sourire de Duo se fit plus large.

Il lui en fallait peu !

Mais c'était un début non ?

– Enchanté Heero. Tu as qu'à prendre ce lit, moi je dors dans l'autre.

Heero hocha la tête sobrement.

L'américain lui proposa de se mettre à son aise pendant que lui allait se changer.

Duo saisit un caleçon dans sa valise au passage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard se frictionnant vigoureusement la natte avec une serviette–éponge.

L'autre n'avait pas bougé.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Hn, tu aurais une serviette à me prêter.

Duo rosi de sa bévue.

Il retourna d'où il venait et revint avec un drap de bain qu'il tendit à celui qu'il voyait déjà comme son nouvel ami.

À la grande surprise de l'américain, il posa la serviette sur le lit et sortit de son sac un ibook blanc.

Il s'appliqua alors à essuyer délicatement le petit ordinateur portable.

Duo secoua la tête de découragement.

Ce type était impossible

– T'es pas normal toi ! Tu es trempé comme une soupe et la seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est ton ordinateur portable.

– C'est la seule chose à laquelle je tienne.

Duo s'approcha du brun et lui prit la veste par le col pour le forcer à la sortir.

Il se laissa faire à la grande surprise du châtain.

– Regarde moi ça même ta chemise est trempée. Il faut que tu te changes.

– Je n'ai rien pour me changer!

Duo commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Heero

Celui–ci continuait à s'affairer sur son ibook.

Sans protester, ni même faire un mouvement de contrariété.

– De toute façon si tout est assorti à ce que tu portes, ça n'aurait pas été super discret pour te balader.

Duo continuait à parler.

Il faisait maintenant glisser sa chemise sur les épaules de Heero.

Ce dernier avait allumé l'ordinateur et commençait à aller d'un fichier à l'autre.

Il était debout devant son ordinateur.

Duo lui séchait le dos.

Il enleva ses chaussures sans quitter l'ordinateur des yeux.

Puis il glissa une main sur sa ceinture et en défit la boucle.

Il fit sauté le bouton.

Mais n'alla pas plus loin.

Duo avait décidément du mal à comprendre ce garçon.

– Mon fute aussi est trempé.

Alors il fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes de Heero et lui frotta vigoureusement les jambes.

Heero grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un merci.

_Il avait tout sur son ordinateur._

_Tous ses comptes en banques y étaient répertoriés._

_Ses cours recopiés._

_Il avait besoin de se rassurer que tout était bien là._

Pendant ce temps, un garçon était en train de le sécher.

Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Il lui avait l'air sincère.

Il voulait l'aider.

Il s'occupait de son corps.

Cela lui permettait de s'occuper de sa tête.

De se rassurer.

Ce Duo était quelqu'un de bien.

Du moins il en avait tout l'air.

´

Duo avait fini de le sécher.

Il lui avait sorti ses chaussettes.

Et l'autre avait enfin refermé son ordinateur.

– Je vais te prêter un caleçon pour la nuit. Demain on verra ce qui peut t'aller dans ma valise. Quoiqu'en juger par ta taille, on devrait pas avoir de problème. Tu fais du 36 en pantalon, c'est ça ?

– Je ne sais pas je ne porte que cet uniforme depuis six ans et c'est du sur mesure.

Duo pris la taille du brun entre ses mains, puis fit de même avec la sienne.

Puis il tendit un caleçon au brun.

– Bah oui visiblement on est gaulés pareil, pas bien épais l'un comme l'autre.

Heero hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

Il quitta le dernier vêtement qu'il avait sur lui et se sécha là où Duo n'avait pas osé aller.

Duo quelque peu gêné par la nudité du brun préféra éviter la suite du spectacle et fonça sur son lit s'enfouir sous les couvertures.

Quelques instants plus tard Heero éteignait la lumière de son côté.

– Merci.

Duo sursauta en entendant ce mot.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour ce que tu as fait pour moi… C'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait quelque chose pour moi de façon désintéressée. Si c'est bien désintéressé bien sûr !

– Tu crois quoi que je voulais te coller dans mon lit ?

Malgré lui Duo laissa transpirer une pointe d'énervement dans sa dernière réplique.

– Non, ça c'est excusable, répondit platement le brun.

– Alors je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! J'ai pas l'intention de te demander de payer la moitié de la chambre où la location de mon caleçon.

– Alors merci Duo.

– Je t'ai dit, c'est rien. Bonne nuit.

– Toi aussi.

Heero ferma les yeux heureux de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements.

Duo se retourna dans son lit plusieurs fois.

Ce garçon était vraiment une énigme.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot au début.

Et petit à petit il semblait lui faire confiance.

Jusqu'à ses derniers mots qui avaient été dit avec douceur.

Il se retourna de nouveau regardant dans la direction du garçon qui dormait maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

Il sourit.

Il était pas mécontent de sa découverte.

Finalement il était bizarre ce type.

Mais il lui plaisait bien.

Il sourit de nouveau à cette pensée.

Et, avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres il sombra dans le pays des rêves.

´

* * *

´ 

Le lendemain matin Duo fut réveillé à huit heures par un garçon d'étage armé d'une photo du jeune japonais en uniforme de son école.

Mal réveillé, sa réaction fut des plus vives.

Et le pauvre employé de l'hôtel fut accueilli par des…

"Non mais ça va pas de déranger des gens à des heures pareilles ?"

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je foute avec un premier communiant dans ma chambre ?"

"Cassez–vous et faites–moi porter un double petit–déjeuner pour onze heures, j'ai super faim."

Égaillés de quelques jurons et insultes.

La porte claqua sur le nez du mexicain et lui retourna se coucher.

– Tu peux sortir de la salle de bain, il est parti et à mon avis il retentera pas sa chance avant longtemps.

Heero rejoignit à son tour son lit.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendormirent jusqu'à l'arrivée du petit–déjeuner.

´

– Désolé on va être obligé de partager la tasse, par contre pour le jus d'orange tu trouveras un verre propre dans la salle de bain…

Duo comme à son habitude commença à meubler le silence du petit–déjeuner en racontant sa vie.

Heero ne se donna pas la peine d'en faire autant.

Lorsqu'il eu engouffré une bonne partie du plateau Duo passa sous la douche et revint habillé comme à son habitude d'un bermuda et d'une chemise à fleur.

Devant ce spectacle Heero, qui était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur ne pu s'empêcher une petite grimace.

Duo pensa que la moue de son ami était due à un problème informatique.

Il l'invita à le remplacer dans la salle de bain.

Ce que le brun s'empressa de faire.

Quand Heero ressorti de là il trouva posé sur son lit un bermuda pareil à celui que portait son ami et une chemise décorées d'énormes bégonias rouge vif sur fond blanc.

Il grimaça de nouveau et tenta de trouver le ton juste pour ne pas vexer son hôte.

– Euh ! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de moins… Je ne suis pas habitué à m'habiller comme ça.

– Ah ! Désolé. Je vais regarder ce que je vais pouvoir trouver dans ce bordel.

Il commença donc à fouiller dans le souk de sa valise et en sortit un jean clair et une chemisette blanche.

– Ça te va ça ? C'est ce que j'ai de plus sobre. Ah j'oubliais, il te faut aussi un caleçon, il doit m'en rester un…

Duo se remis à explorer frénétiquement son bagage avant de devoir constater un peu gêné qu'il n'en avait plus un seul de propre.

– C'est bon, j'ai pris le caleçon que tu avais laissé dans la salle de bain.

Duo le dévisagea stupéfait.

– Ça va pas ? il est crade !

Heero haussa les épaules.

– Le mien aussi et en plus il n'est pas sec et je n'aime pas garder celui avec lequel j'ai dormi. Celui–là ira très bien, je me changerai tout à l'heure quand je te rendrai tes fringues. Dis moi où je peux te les laisser, je vais aller faire quelques courses.

– C'est bon, je te les donne. Par contre, c'est clair qu'il va falloir aller faire les boutiques…

Il hésita un instant.

Il avait méchamment envie de s'imposer.

Si Heero partait seul.

Rien ne pouvait lui laisser croire qu'il le reverrait.

Mais d'un autre côté si l'autre avait fui ce n'était peut–être pas pour se retrouver avec un pot de colle aux fesses.

Le japonais comprit la gène de Duo.

Ça ne lui était pas tellement égal.

Il avait envie de se retrouver seul.

Il avait fui cet établissement pour essayer enfin d'être libre.

Pour goûter cette liberté qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Les années avec Odin il avait été son esclave.

Avait suivi le procès et un an passé dans un institut à Bordeaux.

Puis cet établissement à la discipline de fer dans les Alpes.

Mais il ne ressentait pas la présence de Duo comme une contrainte.

Au contraire.

C'était comme si ce type bizarre avec sa natte étaient la matérialisation de cette liberté.

Alors oui il avait vraiment envie de rester avec lui.

Et que l'autre l'accompagne.

– Merci pour le jean et la chemise. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Duo sauta de joie.

Et se retint de lui sauter au cou.

– Bouge pas je vais me changer moi aussi, je ne voudrai pas te faire honte avec mes chemises à fleur.

– Comme tu veux, tu ne me fais pas honte.

– Ne me mens pas tu as fait une grimace quand tu m'as vu sortir de la salle de bain. Maintenant je sais très bien que c'est à cause de ça.

Les lèvres du japonais se pincèrent dans un demi sourire.

Duo reparti donc dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir vêtu d'un jean semblable à celui qu'il avait donné à Heero et d'une chemisette blanche.

Il colla sur la tête du brun une casquette de l'armée afin de dissimuler une partie de son visage et l'entraîna avec lui dans les couloirs de l'hôtel.

´

* * *

´ 

Ils y revinrent quelques heures plus tard après avoir dévalisé une partie des boutiques de la ville.

Duo avait eu du mal à se laisser convaincre de ne pas tout payer.

Heero tentait de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas sans le sou.

La scène s'était répétée de boutique en boutique.

Toujours la même : ridicule.

Duo profitant que Heero soit en train d'essayer un vêtement soudoyait le commerçant pour qu'il prenne sa carte bleue au lieu de celle de son ami.

Dans la boutique suivante le jeu était inverse.

Duo avait étrangement décidé de refaire sa garde–robe.

Il avait aussi au passage convaincu Heero de rester quelque jour avec lui et ses amis.

´

Ils passèrent dans la chambre pour déposer leurs achats respectifs avant de descendre retrouver Quatre et Hilde qui venaient, chacun à son tour, d'appeler l'américain, s'inquiétant de son retard.

´

Les deux amants d'une nuit les attendaient pour le déjeuner au restaurant de leur hôtel.

Ils étaient descendus les attendre là.

Installés à une table pour quatre.

Bavardant de tout et de rien.

´

Quelques minutes plus tard,

ils le virent donc débarquer,

tenant un garçon par la main.

L'image était amusante.

Et fit bien rire Hilde et Quatre.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient habillés de la même façon.

portaient la même casquette

et les mêmes lunettes de soleil.

La seule différence réellement notable,

quand on les regardait de face,

la natte dans le dos de son propriétaire,

était le rictus de leurs lèvres.

Souriant pour l'un.

Fermé pour l'autre.

Bien sûr Quatre ne put que remarquer, on ne peu plus amusé que Duo avait abandonné ses horribles chemises à fleurs.

Duo, sans gêne aucune, expliqua que c'était pour ne pas faire honte à Heero.

Il raconta aussi comment il l'avait trouvé la veille au soir avec moult détails.

Le blond remercia alors le nouveau venu au nom de lui–même et de l'académie du bon goût.

Duo haussa les épaules au son d'un "m'enfin" faussement vexé.

Heero ne moufta pas.

Hilde plaisanta sur le fait que Duo devrait choisir une carrière de détective privé et demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas collé son avion.

Duo s'installa à la table et commença à lire le menu tout en répondant à Hilde qu'il avait accordé l'asile politique à Heero.

Heero prit place à son tour sans dire un mot.

La pipelette américaine continua de parler

Et de parler.

Racontant leur matinée.

Créditant Heero de moult qualités.

Il en faisait trop ?

Oui bien sûr !

Mais le jeune japonais ne disait toujours rien et laissait parler Duo.

Au bout d'un moment, agacée d'entendre le jeune américain se répandre de la sorte Hilde ne pu s'empêcher de l'attaquer.

Sous–entendant clairement qu'elle était très heureuse pour Duo qu'il ait trouvé un partenaire pour baiser la nuit passée.

Bien sûr Duo s'énerva.

Bien sûr il se mit à rougir.

Bien sûr il ne savait plus où se mettre.

Bien sûr pendant un moment il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Il bafouilla.

Puis se repris.

Regarda Hilde d'un œil assassin.

Et Quatre aussi qui n'avait rien dit.

Il aurait pu le défendre non ?

Enfin il repris son souffle.

– Heero je suis désolé. C'est Hilde, elle a décrété que j'étais gay et elle veut absolument que j'ai couché avec tous les garçons que je rencontre. Avant–hier elle m'avait déjà fait le coup avec Quatre.

Heero le regarda d'un air vaguement surpris.

Puis il haussa les épaules pour bien montrer qu'il en avait rien à secouer de ce que pouvait penser la jeune allemande.

Il ne rajouta rien de plus.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Et quand Quatre proposa de se rendre a Uxmal.

D'y passer la nuit car c'était à plus de six heures de voiture.

Hilde déclina l'offre argumentant qu'elle avait déjà donné la veille.

Et qu'elle ferait peut être mieux d'aller chasser sur d'autres parcelles.

Duo sembla manquer d'enthousiasme.

Il chercha vainement dans le regard de Heero un soupçon d'intérêt pour la proposition de Quatre.

Mais n'y parvenant pas il proposa de retourner à la plage.

Le jeune arabe était déçu, mais ne le montra pas.

Ils se donnèrent donc tous les trois rendez–vous sur le sable.

Le temps que chacun retourne à sa chambre mettre un maillot de bain.

´

* * *

´ 

Heero fouillait dans les différents sacs qu'ils avaient ramenés de leurs emplettes à la recherche de son maillot de bain.

Duo faisait de même, mais d'une façon plus anarchique.

Presque à voix basse,

comme s'il se parlait à lui même,

Heero fit remarquer que cela était dommage pour Uxmal.

L'autre se redressa presque brutalement fixant le brun qui continuait imperturbable à ouvrir les sacs les uns après les autres.

Duo était stupéfait.

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu voulais y aller ?

– Tu n'avais pas envie. Je ne voulais pas y aller avec Quatre et te laisser seul ici.

– C'est malin ! J'appelle Quatre commence à préparer tes affaires.

Heero se contenta de hocher la tête sous le regard incrédule de son ami.

Un coup de fil plus loin…

´

Appel durant lequel Duo expliqua que son avion était prévu l'après midi même.

Que s'il n'avait pas rencontré Heero il serait parti sans lui dire au revoir.

Qu'il avait été choqué parce qu'ils avaient fait avec Hilde.

Qu'il avait décalé son vol pour rester avec Heero.

Qu'il était vraiment contant de ses vacances

Que Heero était vraiment un type super.

Que tout ça était cool pas possible.

Que ça allait être génial

Que Heero…

´

Bref il fut décidé que tout le monde rendrait sa chambre et qu'ils mettraient cap à l'ouest.

Il restait quatre jours à Quatre et lui en avait assez de Cancun.

Après Uxmal, ils iraient à Merida et ne reviendraient à Cancun uniquement pour prendre leurs avions.

´

Ayant écouté ce que Duo disait le jeune japonais changea son activité.

Il sortait maintenant tout ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs pour le ranger dans un grand sac de voyage acheté lui aussi le matin même.

Sur le même ton qu'il avait fait sa remarque sur Uxmal.

Une fois que Duo eu raccroché.

Il lança – « Qu'est–ce qui te permet de dire que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? »

Cette fois–ci Duo ne fut pas étonné par la remarque de son pote.

Il se tourna pour enfourner dans sa valise tout ce qui traînait dans la chambre.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– Je sais pas je le sens ! Je me trompe ?

– Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être apprécié pour moi–même.

Duo sorti la tête de sa valise pour se tourner vers son ami en souriant.

– Et puis je pourrais te renvoyer le compliment. Pourquoi tu me fais confiance et pourquoi tu as accepté de rester avec moi.

Heero se contenta de hausser mollement les épaules au son d'un "Je ne sais pas, je l'ai ressenti comme ça."

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux garçons.

Duo était maintenant assis sur sa valise pour essayer de la fermer.

Quand il réalisa que…

Qu'il avait totalement oublié d'y mettre dedans ce qu'il avait acheté pour lui le matin même.

Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond en signe de grand désespoir.

Heero qui avait fini son sac le regarda vaguement amusé.

Duo lui était d'une grande distraction.

Il savait très bien ce que ce jeune homme avec sa natte bizarre avait comme problème.

– J'ai mis tes affaires neuves dans le sac de voyages que tu m'as acheté, ce n'était pas la peine quelles se froissent avec le reste.

Les yeux améthyste redescendirent sur celui qui venait de parler.

Soulagé.

– Merci, t'es un am…

Il se tue se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire.

Heero le regarda un rictus rieur au coin des lèvres.

Il s'approcha du gaffeur.

Il frictionna le crâne de son ami amicalement.

– Toi aussi tu es un amour. Ça ne me choque pas que tu le dises. C'est amical c'est tout.

Les joues de Duo s'empourprèrent légèrement.

Puis petit à petit il reprit confiance en lui et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Heero de son côté ne montrait pas son trouble.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait suffisamment bien avec quelqu'un pour pouvoir le considérer comme un ami et accepter l'amitié qu'on lui témoignait.

C'était tellement nouveau pour lui.

´

´

A suivre

* * *


	10. une histoire de goût

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Review :** encore merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewer et un merci spécial à Sirna pisque je n'ai pas pu lui répondre en privé. Pour répondre à sa remarque, j'ai conscience qu'au début cette histoire a du en dérouter plus d'un et d'une. Bravo pour vous être accroché et suivre cette histoire.

´

* * *

**_Une histoire de goûts_**

* * *

_Uxmal le 22 mars 2004_

* * *

´

La route avait été longue, plus que ne l'avait prévu Quatre.

Duo après avoir joué l'enfant pendant plusieurs kilomètres en demandant régulièrement si c'était encore loin avait fini par s'endormir sur la banquette arrière.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Uxmal la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et les gargouillements du ventre de Duo couvraient quasiment le son de l'auto radio.

Ce bruit fit naître une crainte sourde dans l'esprit du conducteur et de son voisin.

Ils ne doutaient pas qu'il devait pouvoir se rendre particulièrement pénible quand il avait faim.

Un hurlement d'animal blessé se fit entendre dans la voiture.

– J'ai faim !

– On devrait y être dans moins de dix kilomètres, répondit Quatre d'une voix lasse.

Heero se concentra sur le plan, guidant Quatre sur la distance qui leur restait à parcourir.

Une chance pour eux le site et les hôtels avoisinants étaient particulièrement bien indiqués.

Ils arrivèrent donc enfin en vue de leur hôtel.

– C'est là ?

– Oui !

– Et il y a un restau ?

– Oui !

– Et c'est bon ?

Quatre jeta un œil réprobateur à Duo au travers du rétroviseur.

– Duo je ne sais pas je n'y suis jamais aller.

Heero les informa qu'il n'y avait rien de précis dans le Lonely planet sur la cuisine, mais simplement il était indiqué que c'est géré par le Club Med.

Le nom du tour opérateur français disait vaguement quelque chose à l'américain mais il se demandait bien ce que faisait un hôtel français dans le Yucatan.

Voyant les bus présents sur le parking Quatre eu soudain une sueur froide.

Il n'avait pas réservé.

Il y avait bien des solutions de replis.

En remontant sur Mérida, ils trouveraient des haciendas sur la route.

Mais ce genre d'hôtellerie pratiquait des tarifs prohibitifs.

Heero toujours plongé dans le guide nota qu'il y avait deux autres hôtels ici selon le guide.

Quatre coupa le contact et ouvrit la potière.

– Bon ne bougez pas je vais demander, de toute façon on a pas besoin de plus d'une chambre.

Duo le regarda comme un extra–terrestre.

– Chaque chambre est équipée d'un lit double et d'un lit simple. On peut se tasser non ? Bon bougez pas je vais demander et je reviens.

Sur ces mots Quatre descendit de la voiture et parti en quête de la réception de l'hôtel.

´

Heero était toujours en train de lire le guide.

– Si ça te gêne de dormir avec moi Duo, je partagerai le lit double avec Quatre.

– Bah non, c'est plus logique que l'on dorme tous les deux dans le grand lit.

Duo avait répondu sans vraiment réfléchir.

Cela lui semblait allé de soi.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants dans le véhicule.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Pourquoi on trouve ça plus logique de dormir ensemble ?

Le ton de Heero était juste curieux.

– C'est vrai c'est stupide, après tout on a fait que partager une chambre d'hôtel une partie d'une nuit.

Celui de Duo était voilé par une petite gêne.

– Pourtant ça me paraissait logique à moi aussi.

– Bah c'est rien Heero, c'est juste une idée stupide qui nous a traversé l'esprit.

Le silence revint dans la voiture.

´

Heero avait levé le nez de son livre.

Son regard fixait la nuit au dehors.

Droit devant lui.

Pas un point précis.

Juste la nuit en général.

Il se demandait.

C'était étrange mais l'idée que le garçon qui était en ce moment assis derrière lui puisse partager son lit lui convenait tout à fait.

Il ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi.

Mais simplement si cela lui était déjà arrivé.

Assurément la réponse était "non".

Si cela le dérangeait d'avoir ce genre d'envie.

Il apporta à cette question la même la même réponse négative.

C'était étrange comme sensation.

Pas désagréable.

Mais assurément nouveau.

´

De son côté Duo fixait l'entrée de l'hôtel attendant d'y voir réapparaître le petit blond.

L'échange précédant avec Heero ne l'avait pas plus troublé que ça.

Il trouvait juste ça cool qu'ils soient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ça le faisait même sourire un peu plus sincèrement que d'habitude.

´

* * *

´ 

Quatre revenait déjà avec une mine un peu déconfite.

– Désolé les garçons, c'est plein jusqu'à la gueule ! Ils m'ont dit que le Lodge juste à côté était très bien et qu'ils avaient des chambres de libres. C'est dommage, ça avait l'air rigolo à l'intérieur.

Le blond redémarra la voiture, fit demi–tour et sorti de la cour de l'hôtel.

Il reprit l'allée. Celle-ci était bordée à leur gauche par le parking du site de l'autre par de la pelouse.

Ils pouvaient percevoir la forme de quatre petits bâtiments qui étaient disposés en arc de cercle au centre duquel se trouvait une palapa vide.

Ils dépassèrent très lentement le groupe d'immeubles et aperçurent dans la pénombre une espèce de petit kiosque sous lequel se trouvait un bureau en bois assez massif ainsi que plusieurs fauteuils.

Une jeune mexicaine était assise derrière le bureau.

Quatre se proposa pour jouer les interprètes.

– Je demande combien de chambres ? Une double et une simple ? Ou trois simples ?

– Je veux bien partager la mienne avec Duo, fit remarquer Heero sur de lui.

Quatre hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Il gara la voiture et les trois garçons leurs bagages à la main se dirigèrent vers la réception.

Ils n'avaient fait que quelques mètres que déjà deux mexicains s'étaient précipités pour venir les débarrasser de leurs valises.

La jeune femme leur présenta l'hôtel.

Leur indiquant un cinquième bâtiment qui faisait face à une piscine, elle leur expliqua que de l'autre côté se trouvait le restaurant.

Puis elle les accompagna jusqu'à leurs chambres.

Leur bâtiment était bleu pâle, on y accédait par un escalier carrelé de terres cuites rouges.

Après avoir monté les quelques marches qui traversaient le petit édifice en son milieu, ils se retrouvèrent sur une grande terrasse qui courrait sur la longueur devant les chambres, une balustrade de bois rustique longeait le tout et s'ouvrait pour donner accès à une grande piscine aux formes rondes dont l'eau éclairait les arbres qui la bordaient.

On ne les fit pas monter à l'unique étage, la jeune fille les invita à la suivre sur la partie à leur gauche de la terrasse.

Deux portes en bois sombre finement sculptées de motifs mayas donnaient accès aux deux chambres.

Entre chaque porte étaient disposées une table basse, deux fauteuils et deux rocking–chair.

De grosses jarres contenant de magnifiques cactées complétaient le mobilier.

Le châtain de la bande ne pu contenir un « Whaou » admiratif.

Duo et Heero pénétrèrent dans la première alors que Quatre suivait son guide vers la seconde.

La chambre était spacieuse, deux grands lits, deux fauteuils hauts en bois et en cuir en composait le mobilier.

Duo fut amusé par les fenêtres dont la partie supérieure en vitraux ne s'ouvrait pas alors qu'au–dessous des clapets en bois avec des fermoirs en cuivre pouvaient s'ouvrir comme des persiennes.

Heero qui était allé se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain appela son ami pour lui montrer.

La baignoire était gigantesque.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait jamais vu de telle.

Il s'amusèrent en suite du linge de toilette qui était plié en forme de palme, papier toilette et la première feuille d'une boite de kleenex inclus.

Ils s'étonnèrent en suite de la présence d'une cafetière dans la salle de bain.

– Et ben ! Quand tu penses que ce n'est pas plus cher que le truc que j'avais à Cancun !

Duo était charmé par leur nouvel hôtel.

Il était vraiment très heureux d'être là.

Avec des amis.

Dont un qui était juste là avec lui et qui semblait vraiment bien l'aimer.

Au son d'un "Whaou c'est trop cool" il sauta au cou du japonais.

Comme par instinct, l'autre le sera chaleureusement dans ses bras.

Puis se dégagea avec la même soudaineté que son premier geste avait eue.

– Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais très heureux d'être ici avec toi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Duo reprenait son équilibre après avoir atterri un peu brutalement sur ses deux jambes.

Il regarda un instant Heero et lui lança un de ses plus chaleureux sourires.

– Hé ! vieux t'inquiète ! j'en aurais fait autant. C'est vraiment cool d'être là. Et je sais que ça peut être barge comme sentiment, parce que ça fait même pas vingt–quatre heures que l'on se connaît mais vraiment je t'apprécie vachement.

Les lèvres de Heero se pincèrent.

– Moi aussi Duo.

– Ça doit vouloir dire que l'on était fait pour se rencontrer.

Les yeux de Duo braillaient de joie.

– Sans doute, confirma le brun avec un hochement de tête.

Duo prit alors son ami par l'épaule pour le raccompagner vers la chambre.

– Aller on va aller voir où en est Quatre.

– Et surtout te trouver à manger.

– C'est clair, j'ai une de ces dalles moi !

´

Ils sortirent de la chambre au moment où Quatre allaient cogner à la porte.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le restaurant.

On leur proposa un apéritif.

Heero n'avait jamais bu d'alcool de sa vie pourtant il voulut essayer la piña colada.

Quatre choisit un jus d'ananas et Duo un whisky coca.

Ensuite Quatre et Heero commencèrent par une assiette de guacamole et Duo par un hambuger.

Et comme plat de résistance Heero tenta une enchilada

Quatre du bœuf farcit au fromage et aux piments,

Duo jeta son dévolu sur la pizza maison.

– T'es pas possible ! Tu pourrais pas essayer de goûter la cuisine locale ?

S'indigna Quatre

Duo répondit nonchalamment qu'il ne connaissait pas ce genre de cuisine.

– Justement ça te donnerait l'occasion de connaître.

– Mais j'ai pas l'habitude moi de manger des trucs pareils, si ça se trouve ça pourrait me rendre malade.

Heero secoua la tête au son d'un "Baka".

Quatre explosa de rire.

Le brun se tourna dubitatif vers le blond.

– Tu parles japonais toi ?

– Non mais je lis des mangas. Il y a des sites bourrés d'histoires alternatives écrites par des fans. Dans Gundam Wing qui est un manga qui compte le plus de ces écrits, il y a un des héros qui passe son temps à traiter son petit ami de baka.

– Et on peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ? s'enquit un Duo impatient

– Crétin ou idiot, railla Quatre avant d'ajouter "Je suis sûr que dans la bouche de Heero c'est affectueux"

Heero approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

Le dîner se termina dans la bonne humeur, Quatre essayant de faire promettre à Duo d'accepter de goûter les spécialités locales.

Ils étaient les bons derniers à table quand ils décidèrent de retourner à leurs chambres.

´

* * *

´ 

Duo fit une inspection dans le minibar et en sortit une bière.

– T'en veut une ?

– Non je crois que la piña colada m'a un peu tourné la tête et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Je pense que je vais me coucher.

Duo fit la moue.

– Mais j'ai pas sommeil moi !

– Je ne t'oblige pas à te coucher en même temps que moi !

Le jeune homme et sa natte hésitèrent un instant.

– Je vais aller boire une bière sur la terrasse avec Quatre.

Il ajouta un "Bonne nuit" dans un large sourire chargé d'affection.

Heero était en train de se chercher une tenue pour la nuit dans son sac.

Il leva les yeux vers son ami pour à son tour lui souhaiter…

– Bonne nuit Duo kun.

Il reçu en échange un regard inquisiteur armé d'air dubitatif.

– Et ! Ça veut dire quoi le Kun ? C'est encore un truc genre baka ?

Heero lui retourna un sourire narquois

– Non, on le met derrière le prénom d'un garçon, où d'un adolescent dont on est proche1

– C'est gentil ça ! Heero Kun

– Tu n'est pas obligé de dire le prénom en entier tu peux aussi l'abréger.

Heero était presque professoral.

– Hee Kun ?

– Par exemple.

Duo grimaça.

– Bah je trouve pas ça super joli Hee Kun, Il y en a pas d'autres ?

– Il y a sempai pour un supérieur, sensei pour son professeur, san pour monsieur ou madame, sama pour une divinité, neesan et niisan pour sa sœur ou son frère et il y a chan…

– Hee Chan, j'aime bien Hee Chan ! Ça veut dire quoi ?

Duo était tout excité il semblait très content de lui.

– C'est un peu comme Kun mais c'est plus enfantin, on l'utilise généralement pour de très jeunes enfants, un peu comme votre "sweety" en américain, répondit Heero d'un ton plat.

La joie du jeune américain retomba aussitôt.

– Ah merde, ça va pas le faire alors.

Heero dévisagea tendrement son ami.

– Ça ne me pose pas de problème Duo. De ta part, je prends ça comme une marque d'affection. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui sait ce que ça veut dire non plus, alors si ça te fait plaisir tu peux m'appeler Hee Chan.

– C'est vrais, ça ne t'embête pas ? Je trouve ça mignon.

– Non tu peux m'appeler comme ça.

Il ouvrit la porte et au moment de la franchir, il se retourna et lui lança.

– Bonne nuit Hee Chan, fait de beaux rêves.

– Bonne nuit Duo Kun.

Il referma la porte et s'installa dans un rocking–chair.

Quatre l'attendait assis dans l'autre chaise à bascule fumant une cigarette.

– Whoua beurk, c'est nocif ton truc.

– Et ta bière ?

– Ok j'ai rien dit.

– Tu l'as appelé comment Heero ?

– Hee Chan.

Quatre rosi.

– Ah ! tu sais ce que ça veut dire, fit un Duo faussement irrité.

– Oui ! mais pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas Hee Kun ?

– Je trouvais pas ça joli.

Le châtain fit une petite moue de dégoût pour appuyer ses dires.

– Et ça le dérange pas ?

– Non, c'est lui qui m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler comme ça !

– Il est étrange ce garçon. Il est super froid avec tout le monde, mais dès qu'il est avec toi il a l'air de ne plus être le même.

Ce genre de remarque avait le don d'exaspérer Duo.

– Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Je te rappelle qu'il a une petite amie.

– Dis plutôt qu'il avait.

– C'est pareil.

Le ton du jeune bond se faisait de plus en plus piquant

Celui de Duo de plus en plus sur la défensive.

– N'empêche que tu m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que vous allez bien ensemble.

– Je te demande comment c'est passé ta nuit avec Hilde ?

– Tu peux, j'ai pas honte.

Les yeux de l'américain s'exorbitèrent.

Il pensait que cela avait été un jeu entre Hilde et son ami.

Qu'il avaient juste fait ça pour le faire réagir.

Que c'était pas possible autrement ;

– Vous l'avez fait ?

Quatre regarda le bout de sa clope un petit peu gêné.

– Non ! j'ai même pas réussi à bander.

Il reçut un "Ah !" circonspect en réponse.

– J'ai essayé de la caresser et c'était horrible, ça me donnait de frissons comme si c'était une épreuve.

Duo grimaça sans s'en rendre compte.

Puis il hésita un moment avant de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

– Tu penses que tu es gay ?

– J'ai pas encore essayé avec un garçon, mais de plus en plus je me dis que ce serait plus naturel.

Duo resta pensif un long moment sirotant sa bière doucement.

Quatre qui était étonné par le silence de son ami se tourna vers lui et pu voir une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

– Ça va pas Duo ?

La gorge nouée, il lui répondit.

– Je veux pas être pédé.

– Personne ne t'a demandé de l'être !

Quatre tentait de se montrer rassurant.

– Oui mais tout le monde le pense. Depuis que je suis tout jeune, on me traite de pédé. Je pensais que c'était à cause de ma natte où parce que j'étais un peu différent. Mais Hilde quand elle disait ça elle était tellement sûre d'elle !

– Elle se trompe peu être.

La voix du blond sonnait fausse.

– Quatre, toi aussi tu penses que je suis homo ?

Le bond se ralluma machinalement une cigarette et fixa le bout incandescent de celle–ci

– On est amis non ? Alors réponds–moi franchement.

– Oui je le crois.

Duo se renferma complètent sur lui même.

Quatre se redressa dans son fauteuil et arrêta de se balancer.

– Et vieux, c'est bon ! Faut pas t'en faire !

– C'est facile, toi ça te dérange pas de l'être. Moi je veux pas !

– Mais j'ai pas dit que tu l'étais, c'est juste une impression c'est tout.

– Et Heero comment, il va réagir ?

La voix du châtain était inquiète.

– A mon avis, il ne doit pas être plus clair que toi sur ce sujet.

– Tu penses qu'il est gay lui aussi ? En gros pour toi tout le monde est homo.

Duo s'était soudainement énervé, ponctuant sa réplique de gestes brusques.

Quatre souffla, c'était pas évident.

– Ne sois pas si réducteur Duo. Je constate juste que Heero et toi vous êtes super proches. Ce n'est peut–être qu'une très belle amitié, c'est peut–être plus. Vous verrez bien ! Mais je pense que si un jour, l'un de vous deux devait avoir envie d'aller plus loin qu'une simple amitié et bien vu comme ça a l'air d'être déjà fort entre vous, ça ne posera pas de problème. Enfin pas trop.

Duo s'était calmé et semblait maintenant attendre la suite de l'histoire

– Imagine que Heero soit homo et qu'il te dise qu'il est amoureux de toi. Tu le rejetterais ?

– Bah non, pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

– Mais avoue que pour lui ce sera dur !

– Je ferai en sorte que ça ne le soit pas.

– Tu serais prêt à coucher avec lui uniquement pour ne pas le blesser.

L'américain réfléchi un instant à la situation qu'exposait son ami.

Il commença par lâcher un « peut–être » avant de se reprendre.

– Stop je sais très bien où tu veux en venir.

– Je ne voulais pas aller jusque–là…

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux garçons.

– Quatre tu connais mon histoire. Je n'ai jamais été un garçon comme les autres, j'espérais pour une fois rentrer un peu dans le moule et avoir une vie un peu comme tout le monde.

– Duo ce sont les cons qui pensent que les homos ne sont pas des gens comme les autres. Et n'essaye pas de rentrer dans un moule qui n'est pas le tien tu en serais éternellement malheureux. Le moule des autres ne peut pas t'aller.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il y aura toujours ta natte qui dépassera et c'est tant mieux.

Quatre regardait son ami avec un grand sourire plein de chaleur.

Duo avait toujours la gorge nouée mais il devait se l'avouer son ami blond avait le don de savoir lui parler.

– Merci Quatre.

– De rien Duo.

– Je vais aller me coucher, ça m'a épuisé.

´

* * *

´ 

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla, Duo était seul dans sa chambre.

Pris de panique, sans prendre le temps de passer quoi que ce soit d'autre que le caleçon dans lequel il avait dormi, en trombes, il sortit sur la terrasse.

Sans prendre non plus le temps de constater que les affaires de Heero étaient toujours là.

Ses deux amis étaient, juste là devant lui une serviette de bain à la main.

Le blond s'éloignait déjà vers la piscine lui lança « Tu viens, elle est super bonne ».

Duo balbutia quelque chose comme "Je… Oui… J'arrive…"

Heero lui s'était arrêté à hauteur de Duo.

Il le regardait un peu surpris par son air totalement hébété.

– Ça ne va pas ? tu es blanc comme un linge.

– Non c'est rien. Excuse–moi. J'ai eu peur.

Duo était maintenant gêné.

– Peur de quoi ?

– Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai paniqué, j'ai cru que tu étais parti.

C'était donc ça !

Il s'en voulait beaucoup.

Il avait eu l'habitude de recevoir des ordres et de les suivre.

Il avait été habitué à vivre dans cette espèce de confort qui consistait à ne pas prendre de décision par lui même.

Les rares fois où il avait vraiment agi de son propre chef cela n'avait pas été une pleine réussite.

Lorsqu'il avait fui des griffes de Odin il avait fallu que la police lui vienne en aide.

Lorsqu'il avait choisi son école il s'était retrouvé dans une prison.

Dorée certes, mais une prison quand même.

Et enfin quand il s'était évadé de la prison Duo lui était venu en aide.

Sinon où serait–il maintenant ?

Être libre était une chose, mais visiblement il fallait savoir composer avec les autres.

Surtout quand les autres c'était Duo.

Ce type lui apportait beaucoup.

Donc il se devait de répondre à ses attentes.

– Excuse–moi, j'aurais dû t'attendre. Je ne le referais plus.

Duo cachait mal sa surprise.

Ce garçon en face de lui était affolant.

Il se sentait totalement stupide d'avoir paniqué pour rien.

N'importe qui se serait moqué de lui.

Mais Heero s'excusait.

Il lui promettait même de ne plus jamais ne pas l'attendre.

C'était bouleversant.

Et du reste il était bouleversé.

´

Heero voyait que son ami n'avait pas repris sa contenance habituelle.

Il semblait encore sous le choc.

Il essaya de réfléchir au plus vite à une solution viable.

Il lui fallait donner un signe de réassurance clair.

Faire quelque chose de réconfortant.

Une chose d'un classique absolu pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté.

Une lueur de satisfaction tinta dans ses yeux de façon fugace quand l'idée lui parvint.

C'est ainsi que Heero déposa un baisé sur la joue de Duo.

Il avait fait ce geste sans se départir de son sérieux habituel.

– Va mettre un maillot et viens nous rejoindre.

Sur ces mots, Heero se détourna et prit la direction de la piscine.

Laissant sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre un garçon totalement éberlué.

Heero était déjà dans la piscine quand Duo réussissait à articuler les mots suivants.

– J'arrive Hee Chan.

´

Quatre qui avait regardé la scène de loin leva les yeux au ciel priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et les autres, de faire quelque chose pour ces deux–là.

´

* * *

´ 

Heero faisait la planche non loin de Quatre qui était assis sur le rebord de la piscine les jambes faisant des petits ronds dans l'eau.

Le japonais l'impressionnait pas mal.

Il retournait dans sa tête sa question.

Grimaçant ça et là de la réaction que pourrait avoir le brun.

Même si son interlocuteur était trop loin de lui pour réagir physiquement.

Il ferma les yeux comme pour se préparer à recevoir un coup de poing.

– Qu'est–ce que tu éprouves pour Duo ?

Heero ne répondit pas.

– J'ai cru comprendre que tu l'appréciais beaucoup.

Le japonais n'avais pas bougé un cil.

Comme s'il n'entendait pas ce que disait le jeune blond.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer de nouveau.

– Je pense que Duo t'aime.

Quatre rouvrit les yeux pour voir sa réaction.

Un poing de Heero se crispa.

Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

– Possible.

– Ça te gêne d'en parler ?

– Oui !

Quatre laissa passé un silence avant de continuer.

– Il ne sait pas qui tu es, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir et si c'est ce qui te fait douter de lui.

Cette remarque déstabilisa l'ancien mannequin.

Il perdit son équilibre et se redressa pour faire face à Quatre.

Son regard était froid presque violent.

– Tu le sais depuis quand qui je suis ?

Quatre lui sourit d'un air navré.

Quand il l'a vue la première fois, il avait eu un doute.

Il faisait partie de ses fans à l'époque.

Ensuite il avait ressenti des choses qui venaient de lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il sut qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Il expliqua également qu'il pouvait percevoir les sentiments que les autres ressentaient.

Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais ça avait toujours était ainsi.

Comme une espèce d'empathie.

Heero l'écoutait en le regardant fixement.

Une fois que Quatre eut fini son exposé l'autre lui tourna le dos.

Quatre vit son dos se tendre.

– Je ne veux pas que Duo sache, posa t'il froidement.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tous les autres avant qui ont dit m'aimer, le faisaient pour ce que j'avais été. Au départ ils trouvaient ça excitant. Au bout d'un moment, je ne les intéressais plus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour Duo. Je tiens à lui c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie que cela change parce qu'il saura qui j'ai été. Plus tard je lui dirai. Quand les choses seront claires. Pour l'instant c'est trop nouveau pour moi pour que je sache ce que je serai capable de lui donner et quelle forme cela pourrait prendre. J'ai besoin de temps.

Quatre émit un petit souffle rieur.

– Je pense que lui aussi, il va avoir besoin de temps pour accepter un certain nombre de chose.

Heero se retourna pour faire de nouveau face au blond.

Son regard avait changé.

Moins froid.

Préoccupé.

– Comme son homosexualité ?

Quatre hocha le tête en approbation.

– Par exemple ! Et toi tu l'es ?

– Gay ? Je n'en sais rien…

Le blond coupa la parole à Heero pour lui signaler que Duo approchait.

Lui assurant une dernière fois que Duo l'aimait.

Le regard du Brun se perdit un instant quand il répondit "c'est réciproque".

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot de plus.

Un américain et sa natte venaient de sauter violement dans l'eau juste à côté d'eux les éclaboussant tous les deux.

´

_A suivre_

* * *

1– Définition made in Mimi Yuy 


	11. une histoire de pas se sentir

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Review :** Merci à toutes encore une fois et à Yohina que je n'ai pas pu remercier par mail pour ça très agréable review. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

´

* * *

_**Une histoire de pas se sentir**_

* * *

_Uxmal le 23 mars 2004_

* * *

´ 

Après s'être copieusement arrosés, coulés, poursuivis dans l'eau et hors de l'eau…

_Enfin surtout Quatre et Duo._

_Heero ne semblait pas goûter spécialement ce genre de jeux._

Les trois amis finirent par se sécher et s'habiller.

_Après tout, ils étaient aussi là pour visiter le site._

Il était déjà assez tard, les bus avaient déjà envahi le parking qui faisait face à l'hôtel

Une joyeuse pagaille de groupes de touristes suivant leur guide et le perdant, était en train de s'animer sous leurs yeux.

Ils traversèrent la foule et se rendirent au guichet pour les ventes de billets individuels.

Alors qu'une foule s'écharpait au guichet suivant, le leur était vide, visiblement peu de gens venaient sur ce site autrement qu'en voyages organisés.

Ils passèrent également sans encombre le portique et commencèrent à grimper la longue allée qui montait à l'ensemble de ruines.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se frayer un passage dans la masse compacte et bruyante de touristes en chemises hawaïennes.

Duo, eu un moment d'effroi en pensant qu'à quelques jours près et sans l'avis de Heero sur ses goûts vestimentaires, il aurait pu être pris pour l'un d'entre eux.

Il saisit la main du japonais et s'y accrocha fermement.

Heero émit un petit « hum » de surprise.

– Hee–Chan Tu te rends compte que sans toi je leur ressemblerais.

Quatre se mit à glousser de rire.

– Quand je te disais que l'académie du bon goût en serait éternellement reconnaissante à Heero.

– Tu aurais pu me prévenir Quatre.

– Visiblement il faut être Heero pour parvenir à te persuader de certaines choses, répondit Quatre sardonique.

– Tu sous–entends quoi, là ?

– Il sous–entend qu'il nous en veut de nous être allié dans la piscine pour le couler, dévia Heero ne voulant pas que la conversation débouche sur un sujet qu'il savait délicat.

Quatre comprit l'esquive.

Il fallait éviter de gâcher la journée.

Alors en réponse au japonais, il assura qu'il aurait bientôt sa revanche.

´

* * *

´

La foule était de plus en plus compacte à l'approche de la pyramide du Devin.

Heero étudia un moment les mouvements de la foule et le plan sur le guide.

– Bon si on reste dans le coin, on va se retrouver noyé par cette marée, je propose que l'on aille au plus profond du site et que l'on visite tout ce qu'ils ne vont pas aller voir. Je suis prêt à parier que, dans l'après–midi, ce sera vide par ici.

Quatre acquiesça lui demandant de leur montrer le chemin.

Heero hocha la tête et parti devant fendant la foule

Ils arrivèrent en haut de la bute et Duo se figea.

– C'est magnifique !

« La pyramide du devin » lut Heero à voix haute.

– C'est marrant, elle a une base ovale celle–là ! Elle est vachement plus haute que celle de Chichen Itza, non ?

Heero continua à scruter le bouquin,

tourna quelques pages,

avant de pouvoir répondre qu'elle faisait bien onze mètres de plus

et invita Duo à se presser.

Mais il ne bougeait pas.

– C'est grandiose.

Quatre s'impatientait

– Bon Duo on te laisse là à baver et on repasse te chercher ce soir ?

L'américain souffla visiblement contrarié

– Bon ça va si on peut pas profiter un petit peu de ce que l'on vient voir.

Heero insista un peu plus promettant qu'ils reviendraient dès qu'il y aurait moins de monde.

Duo finit par suivre, traînant des pieds.

Le jeune arabe et le japonais avaient quelques longueurs d'avance.

Quatre lisait clairement l'étonnement de Heero devant l'attitude extatique de Duo.

– Quand on a visité Chichen Itza, il a passé une première moitié de la journée à courser les iguanes ensuite on est monté en haut de la pyramide et là il a bloqué. Il a dû rester une demi–heure sans bouger le regard perdu sur la canopée.

Heero hocha la tête pour remercier Quatre de son explication.

Il se retourna pour constater que Duo s'était arrêté de nouveau pour regarder une sculpture.

– Duo ! Tu viens ?

– Mais Hee–Chan on a même pas le temps de regarder !

Heero fit marche arrière et pris Duo par la main, mimant une pointe d'exaspération.

– Allez rapplique !

– Bah tu as pas besoin de me tirer comme ça !

– Sinon tu n'avances pas.

Heero fit donc accélérer le pas à Duo le traînant toujours par la main.

Au bout d'un moment, l'américain accepta le rythme des pas des deux autres et la promenade reprit normalement.

Cela faisait quelques bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient comme cela main dans la main sans s'en rendre vraiment compte sous le regard amusé de Quatre.

Ils ne se seraient pas lâchés jusqu'au soir, s'ils n'avaient pas croisé un duo de jeunes filles qui a leur hauteur s'était permis de se moquer ouvertement d'eux, mimant des manières efféminées.

Cela eut pour effet immédiat d'enrager le Dudule, qui pesta, grogna et lâcha à regret la main de son ami.

– Non mais pour elles se prennent ses connes.

– Tout doux Duo ! Essaya de tempérer Quatre

– Elles ont de la chance les morues, sinon ça aurait été des mecs, elles s'en prenaient une.

– Duo calme toi, c'est pas grave.

Tenta à son tour Heero, lui passant le bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter, mais la réaction du châtain fut des plus brusques.

– Lâche moi, j'ai pas envie qu'à cause de moi, tu passes pour un pédé.

– Je m'en fous des autres Duo !

– Pas moi je ne veux pas que les gens se moquent de toi !

L'américain avait prononcé ces mots avec plus d'amertume de conviction.

Quatre fit un geste à Heero, l'air de dire « laisse tomber ».

Et c'est dans un silence pesant qu'ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

Ils montèrent l'emmarchement qui donnait accès à l'immense terrasse où se dressait le palais du gouverneur.

L'édifice était surprenant, très étroit il faisait plus de cent mètre de long.

Ils se retournèrent pour admirer la vue que donnait cette position dominante sur le reste du site.

Devant eux s'étendait une forêt dense d'où émergeait sur leur droite la pyramide du devin.

En face d'eux le jeu de pelote formait comme une allée conduisant au quadrilatère des nonnes.

C'était impressionnant.

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes alors que Heero leur lisait le guide.

Ils longèrent par–derrière le palais du gouverneur pour se rendre à la grande pyramide qu'ils escaladèrent tranquillement, la foule multicolore des touristes venait rarement y lâcher quelques grappes.

De là–haut le spectacle était encore plus magnifique et il leur fallut un bon moment pour en déloger Duo qui s'était assis à l'ombre du petit temple qui se trouvait au sommet de la pyramide.

Son ami japonais dans les bras.

´

* * *

´ 

Heero les invita à prendre un chemin qui partait derrière le palais et plongeait dans la forêt pour rejoindre un petit groupe de ruines qui se trouvaient à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un enclos où se dressaient une trentaine de phallus de pierres d'une soixantaine de centimètres de haut.

L'image fit sourire Duo.

Heero expliqua alors que quand les Chrétiens avaient découvert le site et étaient tombés sur l'édifice qu'ils ornaient, ils les avaient fait casser.

Une voix derrière lui s'étonna que l'américain ne s'asseye pas dessus rajoutant, « tu as vu Wufei les vacances sont finies c'est le retour du shazi. »

Duo échappant à Heero qui avait tenté de le rattraper au passage, sauta à la gorge de celui qui l'avait insulté.

Entre deux coup portés et un reçu, il reconnut celui–ci.

– Toi tu as eu du bol de t'en sortir la dernière fois, mais là tu ne vas pas y couper.

Quatre tentait de demander aux deux garçons de s'arrêter, mais ne semblait pas être entendu.

Heero s'adressa au chinois qui semblait accompagner celui qui était aux prises avec son ami en lui lançant une remarque sur leur comportement totalement stupide et sur leur manque manifeste d'honneur.

Il y eu comme un déclic dans la tête de Wufei qui a son tour se jeta sur le japonais.

Duo s'en rendant compte tenta de se défaire de la joute qui l'opposait au français pour venir à la rescousse de son ami.

Les quatre garçons étaient maintenant à terre dans une mêlée, d'où dépassait par moments un pied, un poing, une tête, une natte sans que l'on puisse réellement dire à qui appartenait quoi.

Quatre s'assit par terre et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et hurla à s'en faire exploser les poumons.

– Vous aller pas bientôt arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans ?

Les quatre autres surpris par la colère du petit blond s'arrêtèrent d'un bloc, leurs gestes restant en suspens et se tournèrent vers lui.

Duo laissa quand même tomber son poing presque négligemment sur la joue du français qui lui renvoya un violent coup de coude en retour.

– J'ai dit assez. Tout le monde debout.

Les quatre garçons se relevèrent, l'air penaud, regardant leurs pieds et chassant les brindilles et la poussière de leurs vêtements.

– Vous avez l'air malin, va, commenta Quatre.

Puis il s'avança vers le chinois et lui tendit la main.

– Bonjours, je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner.

Le chinois quoique très surpris, répondit au geste et se présenta.

Puis il se retourna vers le jeune homme à l'œil vert émeraude et lui tendit la main à son tour, l'autre la lui serra.

– Trowa Barton.

– Et les deux autres sont Duo Maxwel avec la lèvre explosée et Heero Yuy avec la chemise en lambeaux.

Les deux en question sentant qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix s'approchèrent et tendirent à leur tour leurs mains.

Quatre satisfait de la façon dont les choses étaient en train de tournées continua sur sa lancée.

– Bon maintenant toi Trowa tu vas t'excuser auprès de Duo pour l'avoir traité de singe…

– Vous parlez chinois ?

Questionna, surpris Wufei.

– Oui vu le nombre d'usines que mon père a en Chine… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, j'ai dit Trowa tu t'excuses pour avoir insulté Duo.

Le français regarda le jeune homme à la natte et après avoir lâché un soupir, il s'exécuta.

– Duo je te présente mes excuses.

– Duo tu acceptes ses excuses et tu t'excuses à ton tour pour lui avoir sauter à la gorge et avoir voulu l'écraser l'autre jour.

Trowa souleva un sourcil circonspect.

– Muemirme, j'mexcuse, baragouina l'américain.

– Mieux que ça Duo !

– J'accepte tes excuses et je te présente les miennes.

Trowa hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et tendit la main au garçon.

– Heero maintenant à toi, tu t'excuses auprès de Wufei parce que je sais pertinemment que tu as fait exprès de choisir les mots précis que tu as employés pour le mettre hors de lui.

– Hn ? Wufei, je n'ai jamais mis de doute sur ton honneur et je n'ai fait cela que dans le but de te provoquer.

– Mais c'est qu'il a de l'éducation notre japonais ! Railla le jeune blond.

Le chinois regarda Heero dans les yeux et s'excusa à son tour.

– Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte, j'aurais dû me contrôler.

– Wouaip, vous êtes quatre dans ce cas–là ! Bon et pour finir Trowa, tu me présentes des excuses pour m'avoir draguer de façon plus que vulgaire à Chichen Itza.

Le français reçut la remarque de Quatre comme une gifle.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que ce jeune homme a l'allure si sage, ose remettre ça sur le tapis de façon aussi directe.

Il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

– Il est clair que si j'avais su que j'aurais la chance de te recroiser, je n'aurais pas commis une telle bourde. Je m'en veux énormément.

Quatre lui jeta un regard gentiment assassin.

– Bon va dire que ça va aller.

Puis il s'avança encore plus près du garçon à la mèche et souleva celle–ci.

– Tu vois Duo, il a ni œil de verre ni cicatrice monstrueuse. Il est tout plein mignon.

Le français rougit d'un seul coup alors que les autres garçons regardaient Quatre avec stupéfaction.

– Bon vu l'état de chacun, je propose que l'on retourne à l'hôtel, on reviendra quand certains se seront changés et qu'il aura soigné un troisième.

La dite proposition tenait plus de l'ordre martial que de la suggestion amicale.

– Mais on en a pas encore visité la moitié, protesta le chinois.

– Nous non plus on venait juste d'arriver ! On reviendra plus tard dans la journée, pour l'instant on va prendre un verre tous ensemble pour fêter notre nouvelle amitié.

Lança le bond ironique.

– Quatre, Wufei doit repartir ce soir pour être à Mexico dans deux jours et on voulait tenter de visiter au moins un site cet après–midi. On a fait une halte à Mayapan hier et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait voulu, on a pas pu arriver aux aurores ici ce matin, il n'y a rien pour se loger à moins de 16 km.

– Deux jours ?

Quatre regardait le duo dont il venait de faire connaissance avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes ?

Pendant ce temps Heero, nettoyait la lèvre meurtrie de Duo avec un bout de sa chemise qu'il avait humecté.

– Oui nous nous voyageons en bus, on est pas des fils à papa.

Le jeune arabe fusilla du regard Trowa avant de se retourner vers lui et de le sermonner d'un ton les plus cassants.

– Toi encore une réflexion de ce genre et tu perds à tout jamais tes chances de te mettre un certain blond vierge sous la dent. Puis se retournant vers Wufei, il repris plus calme. tu dois être quant à Mexico ?

– Jeudi dans la journée. Les compétitions commencent vendredi, il faut que je sois aux côtés de ma femme.

– Ok et on est mardi !

Quatre sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et s'éloigna un moment. Quand il revint, il avait un air satisfait.

– Wufei, tu as un siège réservé sur un vol Mérida – Mexico jeudi. Cet après–midi, on fait les sites que vous aviez prévu de visiter, ce soir, vous dormez au Lodge avec nous. Demain matin, on pourra ainsi être ici très tôt. Ensuite on passera une dernière soirée ensemble à Mérida avant de mettre Wufei dans son avion le lendemain. Est–ce que cela convient à tout le monde ?

– Quatre, on a vraiment pas l'argent Wufei et moi pour se payer ce genre d'hôtel !

Heero quitta un instant la lèvre de Duo pour se retourner vers les trois autres garçons.

– Pour le Lodge, il n'y a pas de problème, ils se sont trompés, ils nous ont donné trois chambres alors que nous partageons toujours la nôtre avec Duo depuis le début de notre périple, nos affaires sont un peu mélangées dans nos bagages. Donc si Quatre accepte de partager son lit avec Trowa, moi je peux laisser ma chambre à Wufei. De toute façon tout est déjà payé.

Duo marqua son étonnement d'un regard ébahi.

– bah vous auriez pu le dire que vous aviez payé, vous m'avez rien demandé !

– On s'est dit que tu payerais le dîner et les conso d'aujourd'hui.

Quatre jouait à fond dans le gentil mensonge initié par le japonais.

– Ah Ok pas de problème, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler Quatre, moi je voulais inviter Hee–Chan !

– Donc tout est arrangé n'est–ce pas ? Conclu celui qui était en train de s'imposer comme l'animateur du groupe.

Heero repris donc ses soins sur Duo.

Wufei de son côté semblait plus que gêné.

Trowa lui vint en aide.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ? Il reste encore la nuit à Mérida que Wufei et moi on éviterait bien à cause du prix des hôtels et son billet d'avion.

– Le billet d'avion c'est mon cadeau perso pour excuser le comportement de mes petits camarades qui vous ont fait perdre du temps aujourd'hui. Pour l'hôtel à Mérida, si je ne ronfle pas trop fort tu accepteras peut–être de repartager ma chambre. Et pour la chambre de Wufei on se cotisera et on lui offrira comme cadeau d'adieux !

– Je me dois de décliner votre invitation. Je ne peux accepter votre charité.

– Ecoute Wufei, mon père exploite sans gêne des milliers de chinois dans ses usines. Alors si tu ne l'acceptes pas comme un cadeau personnel prend le comme des excuses de la famille Winner envers le peuple chinois dont elle est particulièrement redevable.

– Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'accepter.

– Génial. Conclu le blond visiblement très satisfait.

Quatre parti devant glissant au passage un petit mot de félicitation à Heero pour son numéro d'acteur.

Heero lui chuchota sa réponse.

– Tu sais ça a quand même été mon métier, et je n'ai pas mentit sur tout on partage bien notre chambre depuis le début du séjour et on fait valises communes.

– Tu as juste pas précisé que le périple a commencé hier.

Heero lui souri d'un air complice. Duo saisissant par le bras les deux autres garçons restés en retrait les invita à suivre leurs éclaireurs.

´

* * *

´ 

Ils étaient maintenant tous les cinq installés dans les hauts fauteuils du bar de l'hôtel le long du comptoir.

Quatre à un bout, Trowa à sa droite, Wufei au milieu, Duo et Heero sur un même fauteuil, le second en partie sur les genoux du premier.

Sur le chemin, tout le monde s'était plus ou moins présenté et l'américain ayant appris quelles études suivait le chinois l'assaillait de questions.

Les deux garçons l'écoutaient avec une grande attention.

De l'autre côté, le blond aux yeux bleus ne se démontait pas devant le regard suspicieux du français qui lui parlait à voix basse.

– Ils partagent leur chambre depuis le début de leur périple ?

– Oui !

– On a croisé le brun à Chichen Itza, il y a deux jours avec un troupeau d'étudiants. Il a commencé quand leur périple ?

– Dans la nuit suivante.

– Et bien c'est ce que l'on peut appeler un coup de foudre.

– Ils ne sont pas ensemble, précisa Quatre une teinte de tristesse dans la voix.

– Tu te fous de moi ?

– Hélas non !

– Mais attends, ils font plus couple que…

Quatre regarda un instant amusé Trowa chercher ses mots. Il large sourire apparu sur son visage quand l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire lui vint à l'esprit.

– Que toi et moi?

– Oui par exemple, répondit machinalement le français.

– C'est quand même facile ça, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

– C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas l'exemple que j'aurais choisi en premier.

Quatre était hilare et Trowa gêné.

– Je te taquinais. En fait Duo rejette son homosexualité, mais il a vraiment eu un coup de foudre pour Heero. Quant à Heero, lui, il aurait plus tendance à rejeter l'idée de s'attacher à quelqu'un ou d'avoir peur que quelqu'un s'attache à lui. Visiblement, il a toujours vécu vraiment seul donc le fait de se sentir aimer et d'aimer en retour le perturbe.

– Pourtant c'est pas l'impression qu'ils donnent.

– Je sais, mais c'est la triste réalité. Le seul bon côté des choses c'est qu'il ne semble pas qu'ils retiennent les gestes qu'ils ont envie d'avoir l'un en vers l'autre. Il leur reste une barrière à franchir, j'espère qu'ils y arriveront.

Trowa regarda les deux garçons dont il était question d'un air perplexe.

Puis il se retourna de nouveau vers le blond.

– Et tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure pour nous deux ?

– Et toi ?

– Ben je te trouve mignon, c'est clair. Mais il y a un truc qui m'a quand même étonné.

– Ma virginité ?

– Oui.

Étonnamment Trowa semblait beaucoup plus embarrassé que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Le percevant Quatre entreprit de s'expliquer.

– Bon alors il faut que je te raconte tout ! Je suis d'origine marocaine et mon père avait décrété que je marierais avec la fille de son meilleur ami. J'ai toujours vécu avec cette idée et ça ne m'a jamais perturbé. Il y a quelques mois mon père a convaincu son pote d'abandonner l'idée de ce mariage et m'en a fait part, il y a quelques jours. Depuis je sens un vide immense en face de moi. Je ne m'étais jamais même demandé si j'aimais vraiment les filles. Si tu te souviens à Chichen, on était avec une fille.

– Possible.

– Bon elle a décidé de faire mon éducation et ça a été un vrai fiasco. Par contre quand tu as sorti cette connerie à Chichen, j'ai vraiment rougi et j'ai senti comme une chaleur en moi.

– Mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'aller un peu vite ?

– Pourquoi ? Je te plais non ? Tu me plais aussi, tu t'en doutes. Alors si ça peut marcher entre nous ce serait merveilleux. Il faut juste essayer.

Trowa était sidéré. Il assumait depuis longtemps son homosexualité en jouait même avec provocation. Mais la candeur de quatre et son naturel le déstabilisait totalement.

– Mais tu n'as pas peur de t'engager comme ça, tout de suite ?

– Non, lui répondit Quatre d'un air penaud.

Il y eu un flottement.

´

Trowa ne s'avait comment réagir.

_Les autres fois c'était simple. _

_Il draguait un mec en boîte. _

_Il le ramenait chez lui. _

_Ils baisaient ensemble et quand le mec partait Trowa était triste. _

_Si jamais le type revenait, il tombait immédiatement amoureux et était près à subir les pires humiliations pour essayer de transformer un coup en histoire. _

´

Là il avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui voulait l'inverse.

Il n'y croyait pas.

– C'est stupide !

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Parce que je suis du genre à tomber très vite amoureux, à m'engager très vite et à me prendre des taules effroyables quand je me fais plaquer. Et je souffre comme un con à chaque fois, expliqua alors le français.

– Je ne sais pas ce que ça peu faire de se faire plaquer quand on aime quelqu'un. Je verrai bien le moment venu. Mais si ça devait marcher entre nous, je m'en voudrais d'avoir laissé passer ma chance.

Il regarda le jeune homme blond avec une infinie délicatesse.

– Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je t'embrasse ?

– Ce serait bien.

Trowa joignit le geste à la parole.

– Eh vous deux ! il y a des enfants qui regardent.

Les deux nouveaux amants se séparèrent à l'exclamation de l'américain.

– Je commençais à mourir de soif Quatre me donnait un peu de salive.

– Bah tien ! fit un Duo faussement outré.

Trowa sourit avant de se retourner vers le petit bâtiment dans lequel avait disparu le serveur auquel ils avaient passé leur commande.

– N'empêche qu'est–ce qu'ils foutent ? Ça ne prend pas deux heures pour verser le contenu d'une bouteille de jus d'ananas dans un verre !

– Sauf qu'ici Trowa, ils pèlent l'ananas et le pressent.

Le français se retourna dubitatif vers l'américain en sifflant un « – Tu rigoles ? » admiratif.

– Ben non mon vieux ! Et c'est même pas pour la frime. Visiblement, ils font ça pour nous faire plaisir. Faut juste être patient, mais on est en vacances. Faut arrêter de se comporter comme des touristes à la con.

Trowa s'adressa tout bas à son nouveau petit ami.

– Je le croyais beaucoup plus gros con américain que ça !

– Il l'était ! C'est le second effet Heero Yuy, lui souffla Quatre dans l'oreille.

– Qu'est–ce que vous êtes en train de dire comme mal de moi derrière mon dos tous les deux ?

– Absolument rien de mal.

– Arrête Trowa, je sais très bien que les Français nous prennent pour des gros cons primaires.

– Et que les Américains nous prennent pour des prétentieux arrogants.

– Un a priori ça ce change quand on connaît les gens, c'est un très bon ami à moi qui m'a dit ça.

– C'est exactement ce qu'il me redisait.

Les verres d'un demi–litre de jus d'ananas frai pressé arrivèrent sous le nez de nos amis et devant le regard perplexe de Trowa qui ne pouvait que constater que le garçon aux cheveux nattés avait dit vrai.

Quatre commanda une assiette de guacamole, des tortas et des ampanadas afin de caller le petit creux qui se faisait sentir dans leurs estomacs.

Après une brève hésitation Duo fit la fête à tout ce qu'il avait à porté de main et commanda une autre tournée.

Trowa tenta un : « je croyais que les Américains ne se nourrissaient que de pizzas et de hamburgers. » à quoi Quatre répondit un « C'est une légende.» ironique.

Leur collation finie, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et prirent la route de Kabah.

´

* * *

´

C'était un site de moindre importance, mais malgré sa retenue habituelle Wufei avait du mal à cacher son impatience.

Dès que la voiture se fut arrêtée, il en bondit comme un jack in the box.

Il trouva, non sans mal, le gardien du site et acheta les billets.

Puis revint à la voiture pour presser ses amis de le suivre.

Il leur fit gravir le haut emmarchement qui conduisait à la terrasse sud.

Duo ne pu cacher sa surprise.

– C'est géant ! Tu savais qu'il y avait ça ici ?

– C'est une des façades maya les plus connues, ce sont des masques de Chac, on en dénombre plus de trois cents. Lui répondit–il sa voie emprunte de fierté.

Les cinq garçons firent le tour de l'édifice, de la pyramide qui se trouvait derrière…

Ils passèrent le site en entier au peigne fin sous les commentaires avisés de l'étudiant en civilisations anciennes.

Trowa ayant du mal à se départir de ses a priori était particulièrement surpris de voir l'attention que l'américain portait à ce que disait le chinois.

Notant la surprise du français son ami lui expliqua combien cet amour pour la civilisation maya était récent et que s'il n'avait pas eu le concours d'Hilde puis de Heero, Duo serait encore dans une piscine, comme tout bon Américain en vacances à Cancun qui se respecte, à se bourrer la gueule du matin jusqu'au soir.

Après plus de deux heures à épier la moindre pierre, ils reprirent la voiture en direction du site suivant : Sayil.

´

* * *

´ 

C'était un tout petit site archéologique sur lequel un palais avait été arraché de la végétation qui l'avait recouvert.

Il était à moitié totalement détruit.

Le reste, encore debout, était vraiment somptueux, ce palais avait dû être à l'époque celui un notable particulièrement prestigieux.

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre des arbres pour écouter le cours de Wufei, finalement pas mécontent d'avoir rencontrer cet auditoire.

Bien entendu, Quatre s'était lové dans les bras de Trowa et Heero s'était installé entre les jambes de Duo son dos reposant sur le torse de son camarade qui s'était adossé à un arbre.

´

* * *

´ 

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent Sayil, il était trop tard pour se rendre à Labna.

Ils prirent la route du camping afin de récupérer les affaires des deux aventuriers.

Puis retournèrent à leur hôtel.

Au dîner, Duo changea complètement de menu, et même d'apéritif acceptant enfin de goûter à la Margarita.

La soirée fut longue et chacun raconta plus ou moins sa vie.

Tous sauf un qui toujours dans les bras de Duo qui s'était installé dans un rocking–chair, s'endormit la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'américain sans avoir dit un mot.

´

A suivre…

* * *


	12. une première histoire d'une journée sans

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Merci :** Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire je suis vraiment trsè heureux qu'elle vous plaise.

´

* * *

_**Une première histoire d'une journée sans histoire** _

* * *

_Uxmal le 24 mars 2004_

* * *

´ 

Trowa et Wufei avaient mis leurs réveils respectifs à sonner à sept heures.

Quatre ne voulant pas contrarier le garçon dans les bras duquel il allait passer la nuit n'avait fait aucune objection.

Duo de son côté, ayant appris leurs intentions, comptait très fort sur le soutien de son "Hee–chan" pour échapper à l'excursion matinale.

Aussi, quand Wufei tambourina à la porte, la natte qui sortait de sous les draps ne bougea pas d'un cheveu.

´

_Heero s'était endormi très tôt. _

_Il se souvenait s'être assis quelques instants sur les genoux de Duo pour lui témoigner son affection. _

_Il se sentait quelque peu maladroit avec lui. _

_Il ne savait pas comment agir._

_´ _

Duo était la première personne qui lui témoignait autre chose que de la curiosité ou un intérêt matériel.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu observer, analyser, vivre, Duo semblait avoir de l'amitié pour lui.

Le japonais était incapable de quantifier la force des sentiments que l'américain avait pour lui.

Les trois autres garçons semblaient ne pas le rejeter, peut être même l'appréciaient–il.

Mais ce qu'il recevait de Duo était incomparable à cela.

Il avait l'impression que le jeune homme lui transmettait de la chaleur, du plaisir…

Une somme de choses que depuis qu'il était né, il était certain de n'avoir jamais eu.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Heero avait la sensation d'exister en tant que personne.

Et au fond de lui la peur de perdre cette nouvelle sensation lui tenaillait déjà le ventre.

C'était agréable et troublant à la fois.

Cette espèce d'affection que Duo lui donnait, le faisait se sentir comme entouré d'un édredon de plume.

C'était confortable.

C'était rassurant.

Jusque–là il avait toujours vécu sur ses gardes.

Une appréhension lui courait en permanence le long de la colonne vertébrale.

14 années d'esclavage, ça marque.

Duo avait ce pouvoir de le rassurer.

Quand ils étaient ensemble ses craintes disparaissaient.

Il voulait tout mettre en œuvre pour rendre à Duo tout ce qu'il recevait de lui.

Heero ne savait pas comment agir.

Il aurait aimé avoir à lui sauver la vie, ou une autre chose du même genre.

La veille au soir, voyant Duo dans le fauteuil à bascule, il avait eu l'idée de venir s'installer sur ses genoux et se sérer dans ses bras pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance.

_´ _

_Il trouvait que c'était un geste simple et sincère. _

_Que ce geste collait bien avec Duo._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il n'en savait rien._

_Il trouvait juste que ça le faisait bien._

_Heero savait aussi l'américain suffisamment franc pour refuser l'accolade si cela ne lui convenait pas. _

_Il l'avait donc fait._

_Il se souvenait que Duo avait accepté son geste et y avait répondu en le prenant chaleureusement dans ses bras. _

_Il avait laissé sa tête aller se poser sur l'épaule du garçon à la natte. _

_Et… _

´

il s'était endormi pour se réveiller ce matin dans son lit.

Duo avait même pris soin de lui enfiler pour la nuit un caleçon plus confortable que son boxer.

Heero était touché par ce geste, qu'il mettait au crédit de tout ce qu'il devrait un jour rendre à…

son ami.

´

Bien malgré lui, Duo était vaguement en train d'émerger.

Il ne s'était pas couché spécialement tard, mais le matin était fait pour dormir.

Doucement, insidieusement une certaine appréhension revint tendre son corps.

Il redoutait maintenant le moment du lever.

_´_

_La veille au soir Heero s'était endormi dans ses bras. _

_Il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. _

_Aussi, il l'avait porté jusque dans leur chambre et l'avait déposé sur son propre lit. _

_Il avait ouvert en grand les draps de celui de Heero pour pouvoir le déposer directement dessus. _

_Il était revenu ensuite auprès de son ami et avait entrepris de le déshabiller. _

_Le sommeil du brun était particulièrement lourd puisqu'il ne se réveilla pas durant toute l'opération. _

_Duo contempla avec fierté son œuvre : Heero était en caleçon, et Duo avait réussi à ne pas le réveiller. _

_« Crums » fut le juron qui lui vint aux lèvres quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. _

_Il ne pouvait pas coucher Heero comme ça. _

_Il se souvenait que l'autre n'aimait pas dormir dans le même caleçon que celui qu'il portait le jour. _

_Duo et sa natte partirent donc en quête d'un vêtement plus confortable dans sa valise. _

_Il y trouva ce qui lui semblait répondre au cahier des charges :_

_un caleçon flottant en coton très doux. _

_Il changea son ami le plus naturellement du monde,_

_comme si ce geste était le plus normal qu'il puisse avoir._

_Il reprit le corps de Heero dans ses bras et le déposa dans les draps frais, _

_il le borda, _

_déposa un léger baisé sur son front, _

_lui souhaita bonne nuit _

_et se coucha à son tour. _

_Au moment où il allait fermer les yeux, _

_il se posa enfin LA question. _

_Est–ce qu'il en n'avait pas un peu trop fait ? _

_Est–ce que Heero n'allait pas réagir vertement en se rendant compte que Duo l'avait obligatoirement vu nu ? _

_Cette question ne l'aida pas à trouver le sommeil facilement. _

Ce matin, il restait à Duo à attendre la réaction de son ami japonais.

´

Entendant tambouriner à la porte Heero sorti de ses pensées et…

de la salle de bain.

Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre et assura au chinois qui lui faisait face qu'ils ne seraient pas en retard.

Heero s'approcha près du lit où Duo faisait semblant de dormir.

Il lui fit un baisé sur le front et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– Duo ne fait pas semblant de dormir, on nous attend.

– Mais Hee–chan, je voudrais dormir encore. Il est trop tôt.

– Allez ne fait pas l'enfant.

Il apposa un nouveau baisé sur le front de son ami et alla finir de s'habiller.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la façon dont il venait d'agir avec Duo mais il avait la sensation que c'était adéquat.

Duo était tout à fait satisfait.

Heero avait été doux avec lui et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

Cette impression lui fut confirmée quand il s'assit sur le lit et vit Heero en train de ranger le caleçon dans lequel il avait dormi dans sa valise.

Voyant Duo, les yeux à peine ouverts, le regarder, il lui sourit et le remercia.

Duo marmonna un « de quoi ? ».

– Merci de ne pas m'avoir réveiller hier soir, de m'avoir coucher et d'avoir même pensé à ça.

Répondit l'autre, lui montrant le sous–vêtement qui tenait dans les mains.

– Bah de rien Hee–chan. C'est normal. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles.

– Pourquoi j'aurais pu t'en vouloir ?

– Et bien je t'ai vu nu, rosi l'américain.

– Je ne suis pas très pudique Duo, pas avec toi.

Le mal réveillé lui sourit, pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait cette marque de confiance.

Il tenta de se lever quand il se rendit compte que comme chez tous les garçons au réveil une partie de son anatomie était particulièrement peu discrète ce matin–là.

Il rougit instantanément se doutant que Heero n'avait pas pu faire autrement que s'en rendre compte.

Amusé, le japonais lui sourit à son tour.

– Ne sois pas pudique avec moi Duo. C'est naturel ce genre de chose au réveil.

Duo malgré ces paroles réconfortantes avait du mal à dissimuler sa gêne.

Un flash lui apparut alors dans la tête : il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais maintenant il revoyait la scène.

Lorsqu'il avait déshabillé le japonais, celui–ci était dans les mêmes dispositions que Duo maintenant.

Le jeune homme devint pivoine.

– C'est un peu plus qu'une simple érection matinale ?

Duo ne savait plus où se mettre.

Il secoua la tête négativement pour répondre à la question du japonais.

Ce dernier réfléchit un instant.

Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui pouvait embarrasser son ami à ce point.

À moins que… Heero s'esclaffa.

– Je crois que j'ai compris.

Duo aurait aimé être une souris.

– Duo, j'étais en forme lorsque tu m'as couché hier soir. C'est ça ?

Duo hocha la tête en regardant le sol.

Heero cherchait ses mots pour que le homard qui lui faisait fasse retrouve son aisance.

– Ça peu s'expliquer. Pour ne pas me réveiller, tu as du avoir des gestes doux que mon corps a ressenti comme des caresses. Il a manifesté un peu trop physiquement son contentement que l'on s'occupe de lui de la sorte.

– On peu changer de sujet, s'il te plait Heero ?

– On en parle plus promis. Aller file à la douche, sinon on va être en retard.

Duo s'exécuta non sans–gêne de devoir passer devant son ami avec un caleçon aussi expressif.

Heero s'étonna de ressentir en le voyant ainsi une certaine forme d'excitation.

Mais cela ne le troubla pas pour autant, Duo était très mignon et avait un corps parfait, pas musculeux mais sec, fin et élégant.

Son boxer moulait admirablement ses petites fesses rondes que la natte venait battre à chaque pas.

Personne n'aurait pu rester insensible devant un si charmant spectacle.

´

* * *

´ 

Ils n'étaient presque pas en retard quand ils rejoignirent le groupe.

Heero avait quelques mètres d'avance sur son ami qui lassait ses chaussures en même temps qu'il marchait.

Il salua collectivement les trois autres d'un sobre « Hi ! » et d'un hochement de tête.

Le châtain lui, alla sérer la main du chinois qui avait du mal à s'habituer à ces effusions tactiles occidentales.

Puis il se tourna vers Trowa avec un regard de défit.

Il jeta un œil à Quatre, qui rosit comprenant la question qui trottait sous la natte de son ami.

Les relations entre l'américain et le français étaient restées jusque–là assez fraîches : l'un persuadé que l'autre avait toutes les tares que la légende populaire avait attribuées à son peuple.

Duo fit un pas de plus vers les yeux verts.

Le possesseur de ces derniers ne savait pas si l'ami de son amant allait lui sauter au cou où lui en coller une.

– Alors on se fait la bise maintenant que tu es de la famille, lui lança le sourire moqueur de Duo.

– La famille ?

Interrogea un français circonspect.

– Bah depuis le temps que je connais Quatre c'est devenu comme mon petit frère.

– 96 heures ! Tu l'a vite adopté Quatre ! Mais bon c'est plutôt un signe d'intelligence de ta part, Quatre est effectivement quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, lui précisa le français.

– Et oui il y a des phénomènes bizarres sur cette planète. Il y aurait même des Américains intelligents, rétorqua Duo en lui collant une bise sur chaque joue, avant de faire pareil à Quatre.

Heero semblait regarder la scène avec une totale impassibilité.

Wufei remercia le ciel que l'américain n'ait pas tenté ce genre de geste avec lui.

Alors de conserve, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée du site.

´

* * *

´ 

Comme la veille remontèrent l'allée qui conduisait à la pyramide du Devin, à la différence prêt qu'ils se trouvaient seuls.

Wufei avait repris son rôle professoral.

Ils visitèrent avec attention chaque monument qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

Duo posait des milliers de questions dont Heero, attentif, semblait écouter les réponses.

Trowa et Quatre participaient activement à la conversation.

Parfois le chinois avait quelque mal à retenir l'attention de son auditoire, les babillages des uns et des autres déviaient souvent du sujet.

Seul le japonais restait muet, calme et froid.

Quatre avait noté que Heero n'était guère du genre à laisser transparaître ses émotions.

Il avait mis cette retenue, dans un premier temps, sur le compte de la timidité.

Mais là cela faisait trois jours qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble.

Heero ne lui avait pas encore adressé de lui même la parole.

Il ne le prenait pas directement pour lui.

Dans la piscine de l'hôtel, il avait répondu a ses questions et il n'était pas plus prolixe avec les deux autres garçons.

Seul Duo semblait avoir droit à quelques gestes de sympathie et l'insigne honneur de se voir adresser quelques phrases.

Alors que Wufei et Heero étaient restés en retrait pour écouter Trowa parler oiseaux tropicaux, Quatre profita de cette diversion pour suivre la natte qui venait de pénétrer dans une des petites salles du palais du gouverneur.

– Tu as vu Quatre c'est rigolo, les salles sont toutes petites et elles ne communiquent même pas entre elles. Je me demande vraiment comment ils vivaient à cette époque.

– Oui, oui.

Lui répondit distraitement le blond.

– Bah ça va pas ?

– Je voulais te demander un truc. Heero, il est comment avec toi ?

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Répondit Duo, plus que surpris par la question de son ami.

– Ben on ne peut pas dire qu'il déborde de chaleur humaine.

– Tu rigoles ? j'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi adorable que lui !

Le jeune homme blond le regarda comme s'il avait devant lui un extra–terrestre.

– Excuse–moi mais adorable n'est vraiment pas le premier qualificatif que j'aurais employé.

– Ben si ! Il est gentil comme tout. Il est attentionné, doux, câlin… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Quatre?

Les deux garçons ressortirent de l'édifice en continuant leur conversation.

– Câlin à la limite, je te l'accorde au vu de son attitude hier soir. Mais le reste, j'ai vraiment du mal.

– Bah si ! Il m'a même réveillé avec un bisou sur le front ce matin.

Duo poursuivit en plaisantant.

– Tiens s'il n'était pas hétéro, je deviendrais pédé rien que pour me fiancer avec lui.

Quatre se retint de peu d'exploser de rire.

Duo était réellement surprenant.

Il continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes, l'américain intarissable sur les qualités qu'il avait pu trouver en si peu de temps à son ami, sous le regard attendrit de Quatre.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et l'autre lui jouait d'un seul coup la partition du plus heureux des hommes parlant avec humour de son hypothétique préférence sexuelle.

Alors qu'ils se tenaient là, debout depuis quelques minutes, le blond sentit ses jambes le lâcher et s'évanouit.

Duo voyant l'autre choir, s'affola quelque peu et bâtit le rappel.

Une fois les trois autres sur les lieux, c'est Trowa qui prit la belle au bois dormant entre ses bras et tenta de le faire revenir à lui.

Il interrogea l'américain le plus calmement possible pour ne pas que celui–ci sente sûr lui se poser une quelconque accusation.

– Qu'est–ce qui c'est passé ?

– Je sais pas ! On discutait de Heero et tout à coup, il est tombé dans les pommes.

Le japonais souleva un sourcil de surprise à la réponse de son ami.

Au bout de quelques minutes Quatre ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Trowa lui fit boire quelques longues gorgées d'eau fraîche.

Tout le monde proposa de rentrer sur le champ à l'hôtel.

Quatre du argumenter serré pour que ses amis acceptent de continuer la visite.

C'était un comble lui qui était censé être le plus résistant à la chaleur venait de faire une mini insolation.

Quelques minutes plus tard la visite repris comme si de rien était.

Mais si Heero ne parlait pas plus, Quatre sentait sûr lui peser un regard noir.

Un peu plus loin alors que Wufei tentait d'analyser à voie haute un champs de fouille qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux, Heero prit Quatre à partie.

– Tu as dit quoi à Duo tout à l'heure.

– Rien.

Le ton du japonais était sec et cassant.

– Duo a dit que vous parliez de moi. Qu'est–ce que tu lui as répété de ce que je t'ai dit dans la piscine ?

– Mais Heero, je lui ai rien dit du tout. Je m'inquiétais juste de savoir si ça se passait bien entre vous.

– Quatre ! Si tu dis quoi que ce soit qui puisse changer ce que Duo pense de moi, tu le regretteras amèrement.

C'était un sifflement qui venait de sortir de la bouche du japonais.

Son visage habituellement si fermé avait pris une expression d'une rare méchanceté.

Quatre eut un hoquet de surprise et de frayeur.

– Mais Heero !

– Je t'interdis de lui parler de moi.

Là Quatre explosa.

Il trouvait Heero réellement trop injuste envers lui.

Les yeux du blond devinrent rouges de rage.

– Ecoute moi bien toi à ton tour. Tu n'as rien à m'interdire et tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton compris !

Il avait hurlé sa dernière phrase.

Il tremblait maintenant.

Trowa avait accouru pour savoir ce qui se passait.

– Quatre ça ne va pas, Qu'est–ce qui c'est passé.

– Ce n'est rien, on s'est un peu disputé avec Heero, essaya de le rassurer le blond.

Heero avait retrouvé son visage froid.

Trowa jeta un œil au japonais et ne trouvant chez lui aucun signe de sentiment de culpabilité, il s'en prit au brun.

– Toi si l'ouvre pour foutre le bordel où faire chier les gens, tu ferais peut–être mieux de continuer à te la fermer.

Heero ne répondit rien et ne prononça plus un mot.

Duo resté en retrait était quelque peu paniqué.

Le japonais le ressenti et cela le contraria quelque peu.

Il s'approcha alors de son ami et tenta de le prendre par la main.

Quand il sentit la peau douce de la main de Heero effleurer la paume de la sienne, il l'attrapa fermement.

Il serra les fines phalanges si fort que l'autre cru que sa main allait être broyée.

Heero lui chuchota dans l'oreille que ce n'était pas grave que cela allait s'arranger.

´

La promenade se poursuivait dans une ambiance quelque peu électrique.

Au fond de lui le japonais s'en voulait de son attitude envers Quatre et voulait lui présenter ses excuses.

Seulement Trowa veillait sur son amant comme une lionne sur sa portée.

Il lui fallut attendre longtemps avant que Quatre ne se retrouve suffisamment isolé pour qu'il puisse lui glisser quelques mots discrètement au–dessus de l'épaule.

– Je suis désolé Quatre. J'ai agi sous le coup de la peur. Je tiens à Duo, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Alors j'ai peur de le perdre. Si cela doit se produire, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un puisse porter une part de responsabilité. Tout ce que je t'ai dit hier dans la piscine est vrai et sincère.

Les lèvres de Quatre s'étirèrent en un sourire amical alors qu'il se retournait vers Heero.

– C'est oublié alors, je ne t'en veux pas.

– Merci Quatre.

Heero s'éloigna et retourna prendre la main de Duo.

Trowa ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Aussi quand son petit ami lui demanda d'aller présenter ses excuses au japonais, il commença par refuser.

Quatre du alors expliquer qu'il avait lui–même reçu des excuses.

Trowa obtempéra.

Cela ne changea pas grand–chose dans l'attitude du brun qui ne prononçât pas un mot de plus de la journée.

´

´

_A suivre…_

* * *


	13. Une deuxième histoire d'une journée sans

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Notes : 1-** il y a de concert de conserve les deux étaient prévus dan la fic. Et l'auteur tire la langue à ses copines qui se reconnaîtront. **2-** Je pense que ceux qui connaissent l'ont vue arrivée depuis le début du premier chapitre celle–là ! Pour ceux qui connaissent pas cet hôtel c'est un vrai bijou. **3-** ok je sais c'est erk mais c'est quelque chose qui arrive souvent à des gens trop bourrés. Pour ceux qui se rappellent de la fic de Penny et bien en voilà un point de départ ce que j'avais fait subir à Duo en écrivant cela il fallait que je le fasse subir à Heero c'était logique ! Mais ce chapitre a été écrit bien avant la fic de Penny.

´

* * *

_**Une deuxième histoire d'une journée sans histoire**_

* * *

_Uxmal le 24 mars 2004_

* * *

´ 

De retour dans leur chambre Duo et Heero s'activaient de concert à faire leurs valises. (1)

Enfin un rangeait la sienne tandis que l'autre entassait dans la sienne.

– Hee–chan ça va ?

– Hm

– S'il te plaît pas à moi ! Parle–moi.

Heero se retourna surpris vers Duo.

– Excuse–moi, j'étais un peu contrarié.

Duo marqua une pause.

Il hésita un moment.

– Dis Heero, ça t'embête si on partage notre chambre à Mérida ce soir ?

– Non pourquoi ça m'embêterait ? Et puis on a une bonne raison pour le faire la moitié de tes affaires sont dans ma valise.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de ranger leurs affaires, ils sortirent attendre le signal du départ sur la terrasse.

Wufei discutait avec Duo qui regardait tendrement Heero assis dans un fauteuil tapoter sur son ordinateur portable.

Duo se demandait ce que pouvait bien écrire Heero.

Peut–être une espèce de journal intime songeait–il.

Il se demanda alors si Heero parlait de lui et s'il écrivait qu'il l'aime.

Cette question qu'il se posait à lui–même ne lui semblait même pas saugrenue.

´

Les deux derniers du groupe mettaient décidément beaucoup de temps à finir leurs valises.

Duo supposa que Trowa devait être en train de remonter le moral de Quatre à sa façon.

Le sourire qu'affichait ce dernier en sortant de sa chambre prouvait que le jeune homme à la natte avait raison.

Et c'est alors qu'ils prirent donc enfin la route pour Mérida.

´

* * *

´ 

Mérida était une ville coloniale typique.

Son centre était matérialisé par le Zocalo.

C'était grande place encadrée par les rues soixante et soixante–deux à l'Est et à l'Ouest et par les rues soixante et un et soixante–trois au Nord et au Sud.

Le centre de la place était planté de palmiers et des bancs y accueillaient les amoureux.

Les quatre façades qui longeaient les avenues accueillaient des administrations et la cathédrale.

Au rez de chaussée des bâtiments administratifs des arcades couvraient des cafés et des glaciers.

L'avenue par laquelle ils étaient rentrés dans la ville, le Paséo Montejo été bordé de somptueuses demeures néoclassiques.

Le reste de la ville se composait de maisons qui s'élevaient rarement sur plus de un étage.

Leurs façades peintes à la chaux colorée aux tons pastel s'ouvraient par de grandes fenêtres grillagées.

Une porte, souvent de grande taille en bois plein, complétait l'ensemble.

´

Quatre avait repéré un hôtel dont son guide disait le plus grand bien.

Il était situé sur une petite place qui faisait l'angle entre la rue soixante et cinquante–neuf, le parque Hidalgo (2).

Le bâtiment en lui–même était imposant en comparaison de ceux qui l'entourait.

Cet établissement qui avait accueilli quelques grands de ce monde, de Porfiro Diaz à Fidel Castro, était haut de deux étages et ses façades vert pâle aux appareils de pierre blanche étaient rehaussées de balustres.

De grandes fenêtres, donnant sur de petits balcons structuraient l'ensemble en lui donnant une touche de majesté.

_Quatre avait donc réservé avant leur départ d'Uxmal, trois chambre dans cet hôtel. _

_Deux seraient avec un grand lit une pour Wufei et une pour Trowa et lui. _

_Il avait réservé la troisième avec deux lit pour les deux autres. _

_L'idée de les coller dans les mêmes draps lui avait bien trotté dans la tête un moment, mais son altercation avec le japonais, l'incitait à marcher sur des œufs. _

_Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel lui avait indiqué qu'un parking pour leur voiture se trouvait a quelques rues de l'hôtel. _

_Il lui avait tout de même conseillé de débarquer leurs valises avant de s'y rendre._

Duo s'était proposé pour jouer les gardes bagages sur la petite place sur laquelle donnait le bâtiment.

Heero naturellement était resté avec lui.

Attendant leurs amis, ils s'étaient installés sur un des bancs en pierre de la place, à l'ombre des palmiers, au pied de la statue du fameux Hidalgo.

En passant devant la marquise s'avançant devant l'entrée de l'hôtel, Duo nota la date qui y était dessinée en vitraux.

Cela l'amusa.

Quand le reste de l'équipée arriva, Duo charria le blond.

– 1902, tu ne pouvais pas trouver plus vieux comme hôtel ? On a de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas de grottes préhistoriques dans le coin !

Quatre le regarda mélangeant une mine de déception et un regard ironique.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel en empruntant un petit couloir encombré de meubles art déco.

Duo qui ouvrait la marche, ne pu s'empêcher une nouvelle remarque.

– T'es sûr que c'est bien un hôtel et pas un antiquaire ?

Il émit cependant un sifflement admiratif en contemplant la porte qui lui faisait face.

Ses montants encadraient des panneaux de verre dépoli aux motifs transparents de végétaux s'entrelaçant, le dessin était d'une finesse absolue.

Il poussa la lourde poignée de cuivre et pénétrant dans le patio, s'arrêta net.

– Quatre, tu oublies tout ce que j'ai dit jusque–là !

Le jeune arabe bouscula les autres pour s'avancer jusqu'à hauteur de Duo qui semblait être incapable d'avancer.

– C'est magnifique ! c'est juste magnifique, répétait l'américain.

Devant lui l'intérieur de l'hôtel apparaissait.

Sur les deux étages supérieurs, des profondes coursives entouraient le patio.

Sur chaque façade intérieure, des balustrades de fer forgé vert sombre rehaussées d'une main courante en bois clair allaient de colonne en colonne.

Les bases de ces dernières étaient blanches décorées d'un ornement en bronze, leurs fûts cannelés étaient du même vert pâle que les murs.

Un peu partout un mobilier contemporain à la construction de l'hôtel distrayait cet ensemble.

Au fond, en face de lui, Duo pouvait apercevoir un large escalier qui se divisait en deux volées à mi–étage.

Sortant de sa contemplation, l'américain traversa le patio, permettant à ses amis de contempler à leur tour le décor.

Après êtres passés à la réception, on leur indiqua leurs chambres.

Elles se trouvaient toutes au second étage.

Là encore, arrivant sur la coursive, il fallut au garçon à la natte un temps d'adaptation.

Il était comme essoufflé, cela n'avait bien sur rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir monté l'escalier.

Les portes des chambres étaient composées de quatre grands vantaux de bois qui montaient jusqu'au plafond.

Chaque vantail était ajouré de petites persiennes.

On pouvait imaginer que dans les premières années toutes ces portes restaient constamment ouvertes permettant à la lumière et à l'air de circuler librement dans tout l'hôtel.

Duo fut donc déçut de constater que ces huisseries magnifiques avaient été découpées pour reconstituer des portes plus standard qui fermaient à clé.

Une porte sur trois avait même été condamnée pour permettre d'adjoindre une salle de bain à chaque chambre.

Mais là où l'américain fut encore plus dépité c'est en constatant que leur chambre donnait sur la rue et non sur la place comme celles de leurs camarades.

Il insista donc lourdement pour en obtenir une autre.

L'employé qui avait déjà tiqué en donnant leur clé à Quatre et Trowa, expliqua que cela était impossible car toutes les chambres donnant sur la place ne contenait qu'un seul lit.

La réplique de Duo ne se fit pas attendre.

– Bah c'est pas grave on dormira dans le même lit, ça ne nous dérange pas. Pas vrais Hee–chan ?

Le Hee–chan en question ne sembla pas contester l'affirmation de son ami.

Le réceptionniste du donc se contraindre à leur donner une nouvelle chambre, la vingt–neuf, avec un seul lit et une vue superbe sur la petite place.

Duo était très satisfait.

Heero ne semblait pas l'être moins.

´

* * *

´ 

Après que tout le monde se soit installé dans sa chambre, et qu'ils eurent encore attendu un long moment deux d'entre eux – les mêmes qui s'étaient faits désirés au moment de quitter Uxmal – ils s'étaient rendu dans un restaurant voisin afin de partager le dernier de dîner que Wufei aurait avec eux.

Le départ du chinois fut dignement célébré.

Ils firent plusieurs fois la tournée des bars et si Quatre accepta de goûter de la tequila añeja, il fut le seul à boire des jus de fruits.

Heero qui de tous avait le moins d'entraînement s'en sortait très bien, il avait eu la bonne idée de se contenter de panacher margarita et Piña colada.

Wufei et Trowa étaient allé plus loin dans les mélanges, mais tenaient le coup.

Un seul était vraiment totalement bourré : Duo.

´

Ils en étaient maintenant à leur troisième tournée de bar et étaient installés à la terrasse ce celui qui se trouvait sur le trottoir en face de leur hôtel.

Heero et Trowa devant une margarita.

Quatre devant un jus de mangue.

Wufei et Duo sirotaient une tequila.

Ce dernier rigolait en racontant des histoires que plus grand monde était en état d'écouter.

Seul Heero semblait faire attention à lui.

Mais dans son état, il ne pouvait pas s'en offusquer.

À moment donné,

en plein milieu d'une phrase,

il s'interrompit dans son discours,

son visage s'empourpra et son élocution devint plus hachée.

Personne ne sembla se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit sauf le garçon japonais.

Ce dernier scruta du regard son ami pour comprendre l'origine de son trouble.

Quand ses yeux descendirent sur Duo,

il y aperçut une tache sombre au niveau son entre jambe que les deux mains du garçon n'arrivaient pas dissimuler.

La crainte de Heero fut confirmée quand il vit qu'une flaque était apparue sous la chaise de son ami.

«le baka. Il a pissé dans son froc» pansa t–il en levant les yeux au ciel. (3)

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'américain avait retrouvé toute sa superbe et vidait son verre d'un trait.

´

Quelques minutes plus tard, Trowa proposa de changer de bar.

Tout le monde allait se lever quand Heero sortit du mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé depuis son altercation avec Trowa.

Il prononça sa première phrase en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Duo, le contraignant à rester assis.

– Duo et moi, nous sommes un peu fatigués, on va rester encore un peu ici et on va rentrer.

– Dans ce cas, on peut rester avec vous, suggéra Quatre.

Heero le regarda amicalement en affichant une légère grimace.

– Désolé, on va vous laisser, vous avez peut–être envie de rester seuls, se reprit le blond.

– Merci. Lui répondit le japonais.

Quand leurs amis se furent éloignés, Heero regarda enfin Duo avec un air navré.

– Désolé Hee–chan, je crois que j'ai fait pipi dans ma culotte, lui annonça finalement un américain plus amusé et saoul que réellement embarrassé.

Heero se leva et sorti le pull qu'il avait sur les épaules.

Il demanda en suite à son ami de se lever et pendant que celui–ci s'exécutait, il passa le chandail derrière les fesses de l'américain et il le lui noua autour de la taille afin de masquer le jean souillé.

Ils rentrèrent enfin à leur hôtel l'un soutenant l'autre qui avait du mal à marcher.

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, Heero planta son compagnon au milieu de celle–ci.

Il dénoua le pull et commença à s'attaquer à la ceinture de Duo.

– Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Hee–chan ?

– Devine ! Tu peux sortir ta chemise tout seul ?

L'américain, de quelques gestes maladroits obtempéra alors que le japonais déboutonnait le jean et le faisait glisser au sol avec le caleçon.

Il le déchaussa et le débarrassa de ses vêtement mouillés

– Mais tu vas me voir tout nu, fit remarquer un Duo déjà en tenue d'Adam.

– Aller à la douche ! Ordonna gentiment le brun, faisant abstraction de la remarque que l'autre venait de lui faire.

Duo tenta de faire un pas et manqua de se casser la figure en faisant demi–tour.

– Baka ! Lui lança Heero.

Il le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Puis il se déshabilla à son tour ne gardant que son boxer.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et régla l'eau de la douche.

Enfin, il revint dans la chambre enroula la natte autour du cou de son propriétaire et le hissa hors du fauteuil sur lequel il avait commencé à s'endormir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sous la douche que Duo commença à prendre conscience de ce qui se passait.

– Tu vas pas me laver ?

– Tu vois une autre solution ?

– Bah j'aurais pu dormir par terre.

Duo se fit une nouvelle fois traiter de baka.

Heero appuya son fardeau contre le mur et lui savonna les jambes, les pieds, les bras, le torse…

Il le prit alors dans ses bras et lui savonna le dos.

Il sentit à ce moment–là le corps qu'il avait contre lui se détendre.

Son ami s'était endormi.

Même s'il devenait plus encombrant, cela lui faciliterait d'une certaine façon la tâche.

Il commença donc à savonner les fesses du châtain, puis glissa le savon entre celles–ci, il passa en suite à la face avant et lui frictionna énergiquement l'entrejambe.

Heero s'étonnait de trouver cela agréable.

Mais après tout qu'est–ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'anormal au fait d'apprécier le fait de prendre soin de son ami le plus proche.

Une fois qu'il eu rincé leurs deux corps, il coupa l'eau et sécha l'américain qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

Il l'amena alors jusqu'à leur lit et l'y coucha.

Il se sécha à son tour.

Il ramassa les affaires sales de Duo, les rinça, les lava et les étendit sur le balcon.

Il rempli en suite un verre d'eau et y jeta un caché d'aspirine effervescente.

Il s'assit sur le lit et secoua délicatement l'endormi jusqu'à ce que celui–ci finisse par ouvrir un œil.

Il lui ordonna de boire le médicament.

Une fois le verre rincé, il se changea à son tour, remettant le caleçon que Duo lui avait prêté la veille et s'installa à son tour sous les draps.

Le corps du châtain vint se rapprocher du sien et se coller contre lui.

Heero passa un bras autour du torse de son ami et posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

Il s'endormit ainsi, Duo dans ses bras, séré tout contre lui.

´

´

_A suivre…_

* * *


	14. une première histoire de départ

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Je ne le dirai jamais assez :** merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien.

´

* * *

_**Une première histoire de départs** _

* * *

_Merida le 25 mars 2004_

* * *

´

Au petit matin quand il se réveilla, Duo n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite.

Il lui fallait en premier lieu remettre de l'ordre dans les évènements de la veille.

Il se souvenait de la ville

Il se souvenait de l'hôtel

Il se souvenait de la chambre

Il se souvenait du lit unique

Il sentait une présence à ses côtés.

Heero était suffisamment proche pour que sa chaleur soit perceptible.

Sentir Heero près de lui était plutôt agréable.

´

Il se sentait dans un état vaguement nauséeux.

Le vin au restaurant

Les margaritas

Les cucarachas

Les piña coladas

Les tequilas

Les mescals

Les mojitos

Il n'avait pas envie de vomir pourtant ce matin, il n'avait même pas mal à la natte.

´

Heero l'avait réveillé et lui avait fait boire un truc pas bon, il s'en souvenait.

Heero avait pris soin de lui et avait soigné par anticipation sa gueule de bois.

´

Petit à petit le scénario de la soirée de la veille se recomposait dans sa tête.

Le restau : sympa et bon.

Le bar parque Madre : margarita

Le bar rue 57 : piña colada

Le bar rue 62 : mescal

Les bars du Zocalo : cucaracha et margarita

Le bar du début de la rue 60 : tequila

Le bar en face de l'hôtel : mojito (2)

De nouveau le bar parque Madre : piña colada

De nouveau le bar rue 57 : tequila

De nouveau le bar rue 62 : mescal

De nouveau les bars du Zocalo : margarita (2)

De nouveau le bar du début de la rue 60 : cucaracha

De nouveau le bar en face de l'hôtel : tequila

Le sentiment de ne pas avoir arrêté de parler pendant tout ce temps.

La sensation d'un liquide chaud qui coule contre son pubis…

´

Heero qui contrôle la situation.

Heero qui s'occupe de lui.

Heero qui le lave.

Heero qui le prend dans ses bras.

L'extrème bien être quand son corps avait rencontré celui de son ami…

´

Il avait dû s'endormir.

Il était en train de se réveiller.

Il sentait une caresse sur ses fesses.

L'étoffe de son caleçon était particulièrement douce.

De la soie, certainement le caleçon de soie que Heero s'était offert.

´

_Il portait sur ses fesses le caleçon de soie que Heero avait acheté en cachette à Cancun._

_Il se souvenait de la scène, ils étaient en train de faire une razzia dans une boutique. _

_Il avait remarqué que Heero regardait les sous–vêtements en soie et touchait l'étoffe douce du bout de ses doigts. _

_Mais Heero n'avait pas osé._

_ Pas devant lui. _

_Une fois sortis de la boutique, Heero avait prétexté y avoir oublié un sac pour y retourner._

_Duo n'avait pas été dupe._

´

Hier soir Heero avait choisi dans ses affaires son caleçon le plus doux pour vêtir Duo.

_La veille Duo avait fait de même pour Heero._

Enfin, il se souvint du torse de Heero contre son dos et du bras qui l'avait enlacé.

Il se rappelait combien il avait été bien à ce moment–là.

´

Seulement vu son attitude de la veille et son accident dû à son état d'ébriété trop avancé, il s'attendait à ce que Heero mette désormais quelques distances entre eux.

Duo avait la gorge qui se nouait et mal au ventre à cette idée.

Il sentit alors le souffle de Heero sur son front, ses lèvres qui l'embrassent au–dessus du sourcil.

– Alors, tu vas te décider à ouvrir les yeux ?

Duo accepta et laissa apparaître ses prunelles améthyste.

Les agates bleues des yeux de son ami étaient à quelques centimètres des siens.

Il baissa son regard gêné.

– J'ai tellement honte pour hier soir Hee–chan.

– Ce n'est rien Duo, c'était un petit accident. J'espère simplement que tu arriveras à contrôler ta consommation d'alcool et que tu n'en arrives pas trop souvent à ce genre de situation.

Le ton de sa voix était calme et apaisant.

– Tu veux dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Après ce que tu as été obligé de faire ?

Heero lui répondit avec la voix rassurante.

– Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

Duo était plus que surpris par la réaction de Heero.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre soit contrarié et lui remonte au moins les bretelles, au lieu de cela, il se montrait compréhensif.

– Mais… enfin c'est trop nul ce que j'ai fait. Et franchement ça a dû te dégoûter.

– C'est pas terrible en effet. Mais pour être honnête avec toi cela m'a fait plaisir de devoir m'occuper de toi et je suis certain que si les rôles avaient été inversés, tu en aurais fait autant pour moi.

– Bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi ?

Du ton de la surprise L'américain était passé à celui de la douceur gênée.

– Je pourrais te retourner la question. Mais pour répondre à la tienne, je pense que c'est parce que tu es la première personne qui me donne l'impression que l'on…

Heero laissa sa phrase en suspend trop accablé par ce qu'il ressentait et surtout ne voulant pas que Duo soit mal à l'aise par l'énoncé de ce que le japonais sentait recevoir de son ami.

– Heero tu n'as pas fini ta phrase, lui fit–il remarquer avec sérénité.

Les yeux de Heero se perdirent à leur tour dans les draps.

– Hee–chan, je t'en supplie dit le.

La voix du garçon à la natte tremblait maintenant.

– Duo tu me donnes l'impression d'exister par moi–même, d'être vivant, d'être une personne à part entière. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me permet de me sentir comme ça, alors oui c'est la première fois que je me sens aimé.

Le japonais avait toujours les yeux baissé en disant cela d'une voix faible mais posée.

– Tu m'en veux de ressentir des sentiments aussi fort pour toi ?

– Baka, lui lança Heero aussi énervé que vexé que Duo n'ai pas compris ses mots.

– Mais Heero…

Duo était perdu.

– Je viens de te dire que tu me faisais un bien fou, que jamais je pensais être un jour heureux à ce point d'être aux côtés de quelqu'un repris le brun toujours aussi véxé.

– Mais et ta copine ?

– Quelle copine ?

Heero à son tour était perdu.

– Celle qui te cherchait partout à Cancun en te présentant comme son fiancé.

Heero regarda de nouveau Duo dans les yeux et se fit sérieux.

– Réléna ? Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé pour elle. Elle cherche le prince consort idéal et trouvait que je ferais suffisamment joli pour jouer le rôle. Je ne crois pas aux amours adolescents. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse tomber amoureux comme ça et se faire des petits bisous. Je pensais plutôt que je finirais comme Wufei, le mariage arrangé en moins. Que je trouverais une femme et que petit à petit à force d'habitude je m'habituerai à sa présence et l'aimerais.

– Mais pas qu'un crétin d'américain te tomberait dessus et…

– Tomberait amoureux de moi ? Essaya de terminer le japonais alors que Duo peinait à finir sa phrase.

– Non je dirais pas amoureux. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un mot dessus, mais c'est vrai que je tiens à toi déjà très fort.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre

– Ça vient de partout en moi, enfin je veux dire de mon ventre, de mon cœur autant que de ma tête. Je suis désolé.

– Ne le sois pas, je ressens la même chose pour toi Duo.

Ce dernier rassembla alors toutes ses forces pour poser la question qui le torturait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette discussion.

– Tu penses que l'on est pédé, Hee–chan ?

– Honnêtement je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous. Pour l'instant, je suis bien comme ça avec toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Et toi ?

Duo se détendit à la réponse de Heero, ses mots une fois de plus avaient un effet d'anxiolytique puissant sur le jeune américain.

Le japonais ne semblait pas troublé par ce qui se disait et affichait un calme et une maîtrise de soi qui rassurait son ami.

– Ben pour moi c'est pareil, j'aime bien que l'on se prenne dans les bras. Que l'on se fasse la bise, je trouve ça sympa. Imaginer aller plus loin ça me fait vraiment flipper.

– On se ressemble parfaitement sur ce point Duo. Promets-moi seulement une chose, si jamais quelque chose change pour toi, n'ai jamais peur de m'en parler.

Duo releva la tête osant enfin affronter les yeux de son ami.

– Je te le jure Heero.

Maintenant que les choses étaient clarifiées, ils pouvaient se le dire, ce fut le japonais qui se lança en premier.

– Je pense que je t'aime Duo.

– Moi aussi Hee–chan.

Dans un même geste, ils s'enlacèrent.

Puis se relâchant, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre en tailleur dans le lit.

´

Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre.

Duo brisa le premier le silence.

– Tu vas retourner en Suisse ?

– Pourquoi faire ? Questionna Heero surpris.

– Bah tu fais bien des études. Tu vas bien finir ton année.

– Je n'ai aucune intention de retourner là–bas.

La réponse était sans appel.

– Tu sais moi j'ai laissé tomber cette année, je me trouve assez nul d'avoir fait ça ce serait bête que tu en fasses autant. Tu étudies quoi au fait, tu m'as jamais dit.

– Je passe mon bac.

Duo regarda son ami avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

– Quoi ? Mais tu as… enfin on a…

Il balbutiait, cherchant ses mots, il ne voulait pas le froisser. Heero lui vint alors en aide.

– J'ai beaucoup de retard, je sais. Je n'avais pas vu une salle de classe avant mon quatorzième anniversaire, il y a six ans, je ne savais ni lire, ni écrire.

L'américain était estomaqué.

– C'est fou ! Mais si en six ans tu as récupéré le niveau pour passer ton bac, il ne faut pas que tu laisses tomber !

– Duo, ne me demande pas de retourner dans ce lycée. Lui répondit le brun faisant passer toute sa gentillesse dans sa voix.

– Mais tu ne peux pas le passer en candidat libre ?

– Déjà que mon niveau n'est pas très bon, alors avec plus de deux mois sans cours, ce serait voué à l'échec. De plus je pense qu'il est trop tard pour s'inscrire pour cette année.

Duo sembla réfléchir intensément.

Un éclair de lumière passa dans ses yeux et éclaira son visage.

Déterminé, il partit dans une grande tirade.

– Je t'ai dit que l'an prochain je partais étudier à Paris. Mon père me louera un petit appartement, on sera à l'étroit, mais on pourrait le partager. Mon père me donnera de l'argent de poche tous les mois, mais ça risque être un peu juste pour deux. Je prendrai un petit boulo genre serveur dans un fast–food, où un truc du genre, comme ça toi tu pourras étudier tranquillement. Et puis moi je pourrais t'aider

Duo finit son exposé fier comme Artaban. Heero le regardait complètement éberlué.

– Et toi tes études ?

– Bah c'est pas grave, j'ai pas mal d'avance par rapport à toi, j'essayerai de limiter la casse.

– Mais tu disais que ça ne te branchait plus trop de vendre des matelas. Tu disais que tu voulais changer de voie ?

Heero essayait vainement de faire recoller Duo à la réalité.

– Bah oui, mais une fois que tu auras ton bac, il faudra que tu fasses des études alors autant que je travaille le plus vite possible.

– Tu es en train de dire que tu es prêt à sacrifier tes rêves et à travailler pour moi. Juste pour que moi, je puisse continuer mes études.

Heero était perplexe.

Duo en face de lui était un petit peu perdu.

Ce qui venait de dire lui semblait tellement naturel.

Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami.

– Pourquoi ? Balbutia Heero.

– Ben on est amis non ?

– Je ne te demanderai jamais de faire un tel sacrifice…

Il marqua une pause.

Inspira profondément.

Duo était tendu

Heero l'était encore plus.

– de toute façon c'est inutile, lâcha finalement le brun, presque à voix basse.

Duo s'emporta, il trouvait injuste que Heero refuse son offre.

Il voulait que son ami ait une chance dans sa vie et il lui offrirait, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.

– Heero tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Ce n'est pas inutile.

Le japonais lui caressa la joue et lui sourit tendrement.

– Ce n'est pas ça. Duo le problème d'argent ne se posera pas.

Duo lui coupa presque la parole.

– Mais Heero ça coûte des sous de faire des études.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il était en train de se voir confirmer ce qu'il désirait le plus savoir.

– Alors Duo, tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis ?

Duo le regarda avec des yeux des plus étonné.

– Bah tu es Heero Yuy ! C'est pas ton vrai nom ?

Heero lui fit un sourire encore plus tendre.

– Si c'est mon vrai nom. Mais regarde bien mon visage, il ne te rappelle rien ?

L'américain scruta attentivement les traits de son ami.

– On se connaît ?

La question amusa beaucoup le japonais.

– Tu te souviens d'un garçon qui s'appelait Odin Love ?

– Bah oui je suis pas plouc à ce point–là, il était partout à la télé et dans les journaux.

Heero prit une grande inspiration pour dire sa phrase suivante.

– Et bien ce garçon c'est moi.

Duo le regarda avec stupéfaction.

Puis secoua la tête négativement.

Il ne pouvait que contredire son ami.

– C'est pas possible, ce gamin a quatorze ans.

– Il avait quatorze ans quand il a arrêté sa carrière. Cela fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as plus vu faire quelque chose de nouveau ?

Duo ne cessait de dévisager Heero.

– Je ne sais pas moi ! Quatre ou cinq ans un truc comme ça.

– Bientôt sept. Celui qui a été Odin Love junior va bientôt avoir vingt et un ans.

– C'est barge, répondit spontanément Duo.

Duo essaya de réfléchir un instant, puis il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris.

– Et tu vas reprendre ta carrière alors ?

– Il en est hors de question, répliqua Heero avec un ton qui montrait que cela était également sans appel.

– Alors je vois pas ce que ça change, il va falloir que tu fasses des études et ça…

Heero posa son doigt sur les lèvres de son ami.

Il était touché par toute la générosité de Duo.

Il devait se confier jusqu'au bout et revoir lui aussi les plans qu'il avait faits pour son avenir.

Avec sa voix toujours aussi posée, il raconta pour la première fois sa vie.

– Le type qui m'a fait faire cette carrière m'a enlevé quand j'étais un nourrisson. Il m'a traîné de casting en casting et m'a fait travailler de mes six mois au jour où il s'est fait arrêter. Il a amassé une somme d'argent colossale sur mon dos dont il pensait profiter quand il se serait débarrassé de moi. Aujourd'hui cet argent m'appartient. Mais je déteste ce fric à cause de ce qu'il m'a coûté. Quand tu m'as rencontré, j'avais la ferme intention de vider mes comptes et de faire don de cet argent à des ONG. De tout recommencer de zéro, faire des petits boulo de serveur, des choses comme ça. Aujourd'hui tu me proposes un avenir qui me plait, qui me donne une raison d'utiliser cet argent pour moi et pour toi. Pour que nous construisions nos vies ensemble sans avoir de problème pécuniaire. Alors je serai enfin heureux de l'utiliser et de le partager avec toi.

Duo était sous le choc.

– Mais je ne veux pas d'argent moi !

– Je sais c'est pour ça que je te l'offre. Je ne t'avais pas raconté tout cela avant, car tu es la première personne qui me regardait moi et non pas celui que j'avais été et si je te le dis maintenant c'est que je suis sûr que cela ne changera rien entre nous.

Heero regardait le garçon à la natte qui lui faisait face.

Il le voyait totalement perdu.

– Duo, je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Duo se laissa glisser contre Heero.

Même si apprendre tout cela sur son ami avait quelque peu troublé sa perception du japonais, ce dernier n'en restait pas moins son premier repère.

Après quelques minutes de cette accolade, ils se séparent enfin.

– Mais si tu as tous ces sous pourquoi tu as tenu à partager ma chambre.

– Parce que cela me fait du bien d'être près de toi.

– Tu dois être maso ! Un type qui se bourre la gueule, qui pisse dans son froc et que tu es obligé de doucher après.

Heero éclata de rire.

– Baka ! Ne m'oblige pas à dire que tu as la peau des fesses très douce.

Le visage de Duo se colora et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les draps

– Euh ! Il y a une question encore à ce sujet–là. Je voudrais savoir si… sous la douche… enfin…

– Si tu as bandé quand je te savonnais ?

Heero était direct, mais il sentait que Duo risquait de prendre plusieurs heures à finir sa question.

Le visage de Duo s'empourpra un peu plus.

– Oui !

– Duo, dans l'état où tu étais, il n'y avait aucun risque.

Heero passa donc sous silence la raideur de son ami quand il lui avait lavé l'entre jambe et avait séché cette même partie de son anatomie.

La réaction de l'américain était totalement explicable et de plus il dormait à ce moment, il était donc inutile de le gêner avec cela.

Le jeune japonais avait un peu plus de mal a expliqué sa propre réaction.

Duo contempla une nouvelle fois le visage de son ami, il voyait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

– Merci Hee–chan. Et tu prendras le risque de repartager ma chambre ?

– Je croyais avoir déjà répondu à cette question. Oui et même si tu me refais chaque soir le même cirque qu'hier.

Heero avait dit cela dans le seul but d'affirmer sa détermination à rester près de Duo.

Ce dernier avait une nouvelle fois rougi.

– Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets.

– D'un côté, il vaudrait mieux notre stock de jean n'est pas inépuisable et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois obligé de remettre ces horribles bermudas.

Cette dernière remarque amusa Duo.

– Hee–chan on va faire quoi maintenant ?

– Comment ça ?

– Ben Wufei prend son avion tout à l'heure et Quatre a le sien demain, alors…

– Tu sais Duo, je n'ai pas de contrainte.

– Moi il faut simplement que je sois dans quinze jours à Paris pour récupérer les clés de mon appart. Mon père m'avait proposé d'y aller dès maintenant pour que je renforce mon français avant la rentrée en septembre. Avant de partir pour la France je voudrais passer une semaine avec mon père, donc ça nous laisse encore une semaine pour se balader si tu as envie.

– Très envie.

Heero lui souriait.

– Bah alors c'est cool. Faut juste que je prévienne mon père.

Duo, joyeux, s'interrompit un instant.

– Euh ! Heero pour ma proposition d'habiter ensemble à Paris, tu me promets d'y réfléchir ?

– J'ai déjà réfléchi Duo.

– Ah !

Le jeune homme masquait mal sa nervosité.

– J'ai très envie d'accepter.

Duo bondit sur son ami en poussant un cri de joie et le faisant basculer à la renverse sur le lit.

Heero recevant cet étrange colis dans les bras lui apposa un baisé sur le front.

Duo y répondit en embrassant son ami sur le menton.

´

´

_A suivre_

* * *


	15. une deuxième histoire de départ

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Merci :** je sais que je me répète mais j'aime toujours autant recevoir des review et j'en profite cette fois-ci pour faire un coucou-merci à Sirna pour sa petite review à laquelle j'ai pas pu répondre par mail.

**Excuses :** pour ce chapitre tout court mais pour me faire pardonner il y en aura un autre en ligne très vite.

´

* * *

**_Une deuxième histoire de départs_**

* * *

_Merida le 25 mars 2004_

* * *

´ 

Dans la chambre voisine, deux amants s'écroulaient en sueur sur leur lit après leurs exercices matinaux.

Quatre allongé sur le corps de Trowa jouait avec la mèche de son amant alors que celui–ci lui caressait le dos pensivement.

– Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? Demanda de jeune blond.

– Je ne fais pas la tête mon amour.

– Trowa ne me ment pas tu fais la gueule !

Quatre était à la limite de s'énerver.

Trowa fini par pousser un soupir.

– Je t'avais dit que je m'attachais trop vite.

– Tu crois vraiment que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ?

Lui répondit le blond avec un léger ton de reproche.

– Cela ne t'empêchera pas de prendre ton avion demain.

Quatre se doutait qu'il était depuis le début question de cela.

Il avait toujours été clair avec le français que son retour à Boston ne pourrait pas attendre plus.

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas sécher le partiel qui l'attendait au lendemain de son retour.

Quatre arrêta de jouer avec les cheveux de son amant et se redressa.

– Ce que tu peux être égoïste ! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de partir que j'ai envie de te laisser, que je n'ai pas peur que tu m'oublies aussi vite que tu m'as connu ? Tu crois quoi ?

Le ton du jeune homme blond était des plus secs et la réponse de Trowa se fit sur le même registre.

Il s'assit sur le lit et répondit en regardant fixement son amant.

– Rien je ne crois rien. Seulement que je me suis fait plaqué, il y a quelques mois et que je ne pensais pas être assez stupide pour retomber amoureux aussi vite et replonger dans le trou dans lequel j'arrivais à peine de sortir.

Quatre laissa passer un silence avant de répondre.

Il savait que la colère de Trowa n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

Il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir eut des mots aussi durs envers celui qu'il aimait déjà.

Il se calma donc avant de reprendre.

– Trowa, tu m'as dit qu'à la rentrée tu commencerais ta thèse à Paris.

– Oui.

Lui répondit machinalement le châtain.

– Tu m'as aussi dit que cet été tu devais travailler à Lacanau.

– Oui.

– Si je te proposais de te rejoindre à Paris en septembre pour y finir mon master, tu m'attendrais jusque–là ?

– Tu es sérieux là ?

Lui répondit Trowa avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

– Quelque chose te fait penser que je ne le suis pas !

Le ton de Quatre était posé, sérieux.

– Non bien sûr !

– Alors ?

– Quatre je tombe peut–être très vite amoureux, mais je suis toujours sincère. Alors même s'il me faut t'attendre un an, je t'attendrai.

Quatre s'avança vers son amant et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de celui–ci.

– Je ne tiendrais pas un an sans te voir.

– Six moi ça va être très long.

Lui confia le français en répondant à son baisé.

– Tu commences quand à travailler cet été ?

– Le premier juin.

– Quel dommage, je suis en vacances juste après.

– Je doute que les conditions d'hébergement d'un serveur à Lacanau puissent te convenir pour tes vacances.

– Explique ?

– Caravane sordide dans un camping bas de gamme en plein soleil.

Sans oublier de donner un léger baisé à Trowa, comme entre chacune de leur phrase, Quatre fit une petite moue de dégoût.

– Mais ça t'embêterait pas de m'avoir sur le dos pendant tout l'été, alors que tu travailles ?

– Sur le dos, sur le ventre, en dessous et au–dessus… Non à bien y réfléchir j'aimerais assez, mais franchement ce ne serait pas vivable !

Trowa s'amusa lui–même de la première partie de sa réponse et regrettait vraiment de ne pouvoir proposer un hébergement décent à Quatre.

– Et Noé, Charlotte, Titus, David, Jonathan et toute la bande, ils survivent dans la caravane ?

Trowa était vraiment touché que Quatre s'inquiète pour sa ménagerie et encore plus qu'il ait mémorisé les noms de ses chère petites bébêtes.

– Ils restent à Paris, Ils crèveraient dans la caravane.

– Les pauvres ! Cela ne serait pas plus cool, si tu avais une villa avec un jardin où ils pourraient s'amuser.

Trowa secoua la tête devant la candeur de son amant.

– Quatre mon amour si je devais louer une telle villa tout l'argent que je pourrais gagner suffirait à peine à couvrir le loyer.

– Oui et ce serait trop chiant pour toi de faire tous les jours la route entre Lacanau et Le Piquey tous les jours.

– Tu connais ? C'est ridicule c'est à quelques kilomètres. Ça se fait en vélo.

– Ça fait plus de trente bornes !

– Ce n'est pas exactement à Lacanau c'est plus au sud.

– Le Porge ?

– Le Grand Croho.

Quatre éclata de rire.

– C'est là où je vais me baigner.

– Mais Quatre, comment tu connais ce coin ?

– Mon père a une villa au Petit Piquey.

Trowa le regarda avec des yeux en soucoupe.

– Tu acceptes ? Tu pourras même aller bosser en Mini Moke si on arrive à la démarrer.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

– J'avais peur de t'encombrer.

Trowa se prit la tête entre les mains avant de reprendre.

– Par contre je doute que ton père apprécie la venue de ma ménagerie.

– Il n'y met jamais les pieds. On sera tout seul et tranquilles.

Trowa serra Quatre contre lui en l'embrassant de plus belle.

– Que deux mois, ça ne fait plus que deux mois.

– Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne va pas me paraître long

Fini le blond.

Trowa s'entant une certaine partie du corps de son amant se réveiller contre lui suggéra de prendre de l'avance et enfila un préservatif sur le sexe de son amant.

´

´

_A suivre…_


	16. Une troisième histoire de départ

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Review :** Je ne me lasserai pas de vous remercier. Je réponds à la fin de ce chapitre à la review de Wish qui ne m'a pas laissé de mail pour lui répondre directement.

´

* * *

**_Une troisième histoire de départs_**

* * *

_Merida le 25 mars 2004_

* * *

´ 

De l'autre côté du mur un peu plus tôt Heero avait brisé l'étreinte pour aller prendre sa douche.

´

Duo s'était mordu la langue au moment où il allait se proposer de l'accompagner.

Heero s'était donné une gifle mentalement pour avoir eut l'idée de demander à Duo de le savonner.

´

L'américain resté seul décida de profiter de ce petit moment de solitude pour appeler son père.

Le téléphone sonna longuement dans le bureau du roi du matelas avant que celui–ci ne décroche.

– Papa ?

– Duo mon tout petit répondit une voix enjouée.

_Duo aimait beaucoup son père adoptif et il était assez gêné de devoir lui annoncer les quelques nouvelles qui nécessitaient cet appel._

_L'homme connaissait son fils par cœur et sentait bien à l'intonation de sa voix, quand il avait dit papa, que Duo n'osait pas lui parler._

– Et mon fils qu'est–ce qui ne va pas, ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait capturer par les révolutionnaires du Chiapas ?

– Euh non pas vraiment. Tu sais, je t'ai dit que j'étais allé visiter un site qui s'appelle Uxmal… là maintenant, on est à Mérida.

– Oui c'est super. Tu es toujours avec tes amis ?

– Oui on en a même rencontré de nouveaux.

La voix de Duo commençait à se détendre.

– Un français et un chinois. Et enfin…

Le père du jeune homme comprit ce que son fils allait lui annoncer, alors il essaya de lui faciliter la tâche.

– Et ça t'a plu les sites ?

– Oh oui c'est somptueux.

– Duo, tu sais que j'ai toujours regretté que tu ne te fasses jamais d'amis et que tu restes toujours tout seul dans ton coin. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir si tu en profitais un peu pour continuer ton voyage avec eux.

– Ah c'est vrai ça ne t'embêterait pas trop ?

– Non au contraire ! Je préfère te savoir en train de visiter le Mexique que dans une piscine à boire comme un trou.

– Ben justement, Wufei le chinois, il part aujourd'hui, Quatre demain et Trowa je pense qu'il va continuer tout seul, mais Heero et moi on avait envie de continuer à vadrouiller une petite semaine.

– C'est une idée superbe !

Le ton du roi du matelas était sincère.

Duo se sentant en confiance continua sur sa lancée.

– Papa, je veux que tu me dises si ça te fait de la peine.

– Qu'est–ce qu'il y a mon fils.

La voix s'était calme et prenait un air préoccupé.

– Tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si je recommençais mes études à zéro ?

– Quoi ?

Duo paniqua un instant.

– Non oublie c'était une idée comme ça.

– Duo je veux connaître le fond de ta pensée.

– Bah tu sais, je me disais que… enfin… l'architecture…

L'homme crispa son poing et donna un petit coup sec devant lui dans le vide d'un air vainqueur.

– Duo, tu veux commencer des études d'architecture ?

– Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de faire.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du père adoptif de Duo.

– Ça te fait de la peine papa ?

Ayant du mal à parler, étouffant son émotion il parvint à aligner quelques mots.

– Duo je t'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais pas te voir finir dans ce bureau. J'ai toujours voulu que tu fasses un métier qui te plaise. Je m'en voudrais à mort que tu te sentes obligé de reprendre cette affaire. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne veux pas qu'il en soit de même pour toi. C'est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais m'annoncer.

– C'est vrai ?

Duo avait du mal à cacher son bonheur et l'amour qu'il portait à cet homme.

– Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Ed Wing. Et… tu abandonnes l'idée de partir à Paris ?

Duo était confus et un blanc se fit entendre dans la conversation.

´

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança.

– En fait Heero devrait passer son bac l'an prochain, c'est compliqué, je t'expliquerai, mais on s'était dit que l'on pourrait habiter ensemble.

– C'est génial ! Je te trouve une école d'archi à Paris sur le champ !

Duo était bouleversé de voir que rien ne pourrait contrarier son père adoptif quand Duo lui parlait de ses projets du moment que ceux là aillent dans le sens d'un avenir positif pour l'orphelin.

– Papa si tu savais comme je t'aime !

– Fiston si tu savais comme c'est réciproque.

– Je le sais papa !

´

Après un nouveau blanc Ed Wing repris la parole.

– Duo je peux te poser une question ?

– Ben oui !

– Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver.

– Il n'y a pas de raison.

– Ce Heero c'est ton petit ami ?

La question de son père eut le don de scotcher littéralement le jeune américain.

– Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Je ne sais pas il semble que tu l'aimes bien. Et si tu pouvais en plus être heureux en amour et bien je serais un père comblé.

Duo se ressaisit pour ne pas s'énerver, après tout il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Il était juste très surpris que son père lui aussi rentre dans le complot.

– Non Heero n'est pas mon petit ami. On est très proche, mais on ne baise pas ensemble, répondit presque posément le garçon à la natte.

– Duo ne te vexe pas.

– Je ne suis pas vexé papa, depuis que j'ai rencontré Heero tout le monde veut nous marier !

– Alors, ça arrivera peut–être, répondit bêtement le père de Duo sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

– C'est ça ! On y pensera !

Conclu Duo plus amusé cette fois par la réplique qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le père et le fils se souhaitèrent plein de bonnes choses et Duo raccrocha le combiné.

´

Il sentit les bras mouillés de Heero s'entourer autour de son cou. Puis un baisé vint se déposer sur sa joue où une larme coulait.

Heero regardait le visage de Duo dans la glace qui leur faisait face.

– Quelque chose ne va pas?

– Non. Je suis heureux.

´

´

_A suivre…_

* * *

**´**

**Pour Wish :** Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, il m'a fait très plaisir. J'aime aussi beaucoup le couple Wufei Meiran mais le souci c'est qu'il n'est exploitable qu'en UA et dans cette fic on ne voie pas beaucoup Meiran. Sinon pour Quatre qui lie des manga et des fanfictions à 21 ans noooooooon ce n'est pas trop vieux il y a des gens beaucoup plus agés qui en lisent et même en écrive lol. Merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère ;


	17. Une quatrième histoire de départ

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Review :** 104 reviews c'est impressionnant vraiment ! Comme je le dis à chaque fois cela me touche d'autant plus que cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur. Réponses aux review anonymes en fin de chapitre et encore merci.

´

* * *

**_Une quatrième histoire de départs_**

* * *

_Merida le 25 mars 2004_

* * *

´ 

Duo prit sa douche et s'habilla de frais.

Ils descendirent ensemble attendre leurs amis au café situé au pied de l'hôtel.

Ils avaient glissé un mot sous la porte de la chambre de Trowa et Quatre pour les en informer.

Wufei n'était pas dans la sienne.

À la réception, on les informa que le jeune chinois était sorti tôt.

Ils étaient donc installés, à l'ombre d'un parasol, buvant un café au bar qui jouxtait l'hôtel sur le parque Hidalgo, quand leur ami réapparu.

Il leur expliqua qu'il était allé se promener en ville et avait visité le marché et les rues alentour.

Wufei s'installa avec eux et commanda un thé.

Il semblait tendu.

Duo tenta de faire parler leur ami chinois.

– Tu es triste de partir ?

– Non pas vraiment, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir et je dois retourner à Mexico pour assister à la compétition de Meiran.

– Et tu ne préférerais pas rester ? Renchéri l'américain.

– Non, ma place est à côté de ma femme. Ces derniers jours à vos côtés étaient très intéressants, mais j'aurais dû partager tout cela avec elle.

Wufei et les deux autres garçons discutèrent longuement.

Il leur expliqua,

avec ses mots,

avec ses tournures,

avec ses susceptibilités,

combien le début de son voyage avait été facile.

´

Il avait l'habitude de faire des choses

par lui–même,

en solitaire,

sans partager.

´

Mais après sa rencontre avec Trowa

il avait composé,

il avait échangé,

il avait partagé.

´

Après avoir rencontré les trois autres garçons

il les avait vus s'aimer,

il les avait vus communier,

il les avait vus s'éclairer de cette joie d'être deux.

´

Il avait pensé à Meiran

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec elle

Il sentait que cela lui manquait.

´

Il voulait revoir Meiran

Il voulait lui raconter ce qu'il avait vécu

Il voulait vivre ce qu'il avait manqué.

D'une certaine façon il leur avoua qu'il ne les oublierait jamais.

´

* * *

´ 

Les au revoir à l'aéroport de Merida n'en furent que plus touchants.

Duo restait calme et tentait de garder ses distances ayant compris que ses élans d'affections seraient mal vécus par leur ami chinois.

Ils se serrèrent la main, se promirent de rester en contact, se remercièrent pour tout…

Ils dirent ses mots inutiles et futiles que l'on sort quand on ne sait plus quoi dire.

Quand une certaine peine vous accable mais qu'il faut continuer à parler, pour meubler le silence.

Et, au moment où il allait franchir la porte d'embarquement, il se retourna.

Il fit un pas en direction de l'américain et l'enserra dans une accolade amicale.

Duo répondant à ce geste resta mué, comme engourdi par l'émotion.

Il regarda Trowa, lui tendant une nouvelle fois la main, il s'adressa à lui.

– Merci pour m'avoir aidé au marché de Tuxla et avoir voulu faire de moi ton compagnon de route.

Le français hocha la tête, son sourire suffisait pour dire qu'il en avait été heureux.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Heero, le regarda avec intensité.

– Prends bien soin de Duo, il a besoin de toi.

– Je te le promets Wufei. Lui répondu le japonais, la gorge nouée.

Enfin, il s'adressa à Quatre en lui posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule.

– Quand tu viendras en Chine, n'oublie pas qu'il y aura toujours une chambre pour toi dans ma demeure.

Quatre ne put articuler de réponse, une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Wufei se tourna à nouveau en direction du portillon de sécurité.

Il tendit son billet et son passeport.

Un militaire suivit le contour de son corps avec un détecteur de métaux.

Puis sans se retourner, il emprunta le long couloir qui menait jusqu'à l'avion.

´

* * *

´ 

Le voyage en voiture entre Mérida et Cancun fut long.

Il ne fut pas émaillé des chants de Duo et Quatre.

Ces deux–là restant silencieux.

Trowa et Heero ne faisaient pas plus d'effort pour animer la conversation.

Au dernier moment, ils approchaient de Piste, Quatre proposa de passer la nuit à Chichen Itza.

Tout le monde y voyait le symbole, c'était d'une certaine façon, là que tous s'étaient rencontrés.

Ils trouvèrent deux chambres aux Villas Archeologicas.

Ils y dînèrent.

Avec l'aide de la margarita et du vin, l'ambiance se détendit.

Quelques rires éclatèrent.

Et, alors que depuis déjà quelques heures,

il ne restait plus personne au restaurant de l'hôtel,

le regard bas,

les quatre garçons rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives.

Quatre dormi dans les bras de Trowa et Heero dans ceux de Duo.

´

* * *

´ 

Le lendemain matin à L'aéroport de Cancun les adieux entre Quatre, Duo et Heero furent brefs.

L'américain avait envie de rester le plus longtemps possible avec celui qui allait partir mais son ami l'en avait facilement dissuadé.

Ils s'éclipsèrent donc afin de laisser les deux amants entres eux.

Quand Trowa vint les rejoindre, il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Toute esquisse de sourire avait disparu de son visage.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de location que Duo avait fait mettre à son nom.

Sans dire un mot, ils quittèrent Cancun.

Ils arrivèrent en début d'après–midi à Coba.

La visite du site leur sembla morne et triste.

La soirée ne le fut pas moins.

Il fut décidé que Duo et Heero déposeraient Trowa le lendemain à Tulum.

Il voulait reprendre sa route seul.

Il n'avait pas osé leur dire, mais la présence de leur couple à ses côtés lui était douloureuse.

Ils n'avaient pas insisté, ils avaient tout de suite compris.

´

* * *

´ 

C'est sur ce site baigné par l'eau bleu de la mer des Caraïbes que les trois amis se sont séparés.

Deux continuèrent leur route ensemble.

Le troisième aux yeux d'émeraude restant seul pour oublier sa peine.

´

´

_A suive…_

* * *

**´**

**Réponse à : **

**Kanako32 : **Alors un grand merci pour avoir vaincu ta timidité pour laisser un petit mot. C'est vraiment adorable. Merci aussi d'aimer et de suivre cette histoire.

**Wish : **je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu as posté la 100e review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu également même s'il est un peu triste. Pour répondre à ta question « quand vont-ils se mettre ensemble ? » et bien il reste 3 chapitres alors… Sinon perso j'aime bien Heero Maxwell lool. Et merci de dire que on est jamais trop vieux pour les mangas parce que j'espère avoir encore envie d'écrire longtemps.

Encore merci à tous


	18. Une histoire avec ou sans Becaud

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Review :** Encore merci à toutes et spécialement à kanalo32 à qui je ne peux répondre que ici. J'espère que comme les autres ce chapitre vous plaira.

´

* * *

**_Une histoire avec ou sans Bécaud_**

* * *

_Mexico le 2 avril 2004_

* * *

´ 

Vite.

Comme un souffle.

Comme le mouvement léger de la branche d'un arbre dans la brise printanière.

Presque comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion.

Comme si le temps avait décidé de ne pas leur laisser…

le temps.

´

Trop vite.

Ils n'avaient pas vu passé cette semaine.

Il leur semblait qu'ils étaient encore hier à Mérida.

Seul le fait de pouvoir maintenant coller une image à des noms sur une carte leur prouvait que cette semaine avait existé.

´

Tulum

Felipe Carrillo Puerto

Chetumal

Kohunlich

Becán

Calakmul

Tical

Flores

Le Chiapas

Palenque

San Cristóbal de Las Casas

Tuxtla Gutiérrez

Arriaga

Tapanatepec

Tehuantepec

Yagul

Oaxaca

Nochixtlán

Tehuacán

Puebla

Teotihuacán

Mexico

´

Mexico…

Ils y étaient arrivé la veille.

Duo étais allé dans une agence de voyages chercher son billet d'avion.

Dans quelques heures, il quitterait le sol mexicain.

Seul.

´

Ils ne s'étaient plus dit un mot depuis.

Ils avaient juste dormi l'un contre l'autre se serrant l'un et l'autre dans leurs bras.

Au petit matin se réveillant l'un avait juste dit à l'autre :

– Tu vas me manquer.

L'autre avait simplement répondu

– Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

´

Leurs visages étaient sombres.

Celui de Duo avait du mal à afficher son éternel sourire.

Celui de Heero était fermé.

Presque comme toujours.

Comme presque jamais il ne l'avait été pour Duo.

Ils s'étaient alors longuement regardés et leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées.

Ce n'était pas un baiser.

A peine une caresse.

Ils avaient rougi d'être allé si loin.

Puis leurs corps s'étaient séparés.

Ils s'étaient levés.

Tour à tour, ils avaient pris leur douche.

´

Duo depuis tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires et de tout faire loger dans sa valise.

Des crampes d'estomac l'assaillaient régulièrement.

´

Heero depuis était sur son portable, insérant un CD puis un autre, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux.

Ses bras lui faisaient mal, une espèce de douleur lancinante qui s'étendait du bout de ses doigts à son épaule.

´

Alors que Duo fermait sa valise, Heero rabattait l'écran de l'iBook.

Il glissa les CD dans son sac et sans un mot tendit de petit ordinateur à son ami.

Le jeune américain le regarda avec étonnement, il restait sans rien dire les yeux fixés sur l'objet qui lui était tendu.

– Prend le, fini par articuler son ami.

Duo ne comprenant toujours pas se saisi de la machine.

– Je te le donne.

Le garçon aux origines japonaises semblait supplier l'autre du regard pour qu'il accepte le présent.

– Mais, tu as dit que c'était ton bien le plus précieux !

– Il l'est, c'est pour ça que je te le donne.

La gêne vint remplacer la surprise sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux tressés.

– Je ne peux pas accepter, je n'ai rien à t'offrir qui ait une telle valeur en échange.

– Si et tu l'as déjà fait.

Son visage resta fermé en prononçant ces mots.

Il se saisi de sa veste et l'enfila.

Il avait froid, le vêtement ne le réchauffa pas pour autant.

Seul un point sur sa poitrine semblait baigner d'une douce chaleur :

l'endroit où il pouvait sentir son portefeuille.

Dans l'étui de cuir du brun, il y avait sa carte d'identité, son permis de conduire, son American Express, quelques pesos et dollars et une petite carte sur laquelle son ami avait inscrit son adresse, son numéro de téléphone et son adresse e–mail.

– Duo, il faut y aller.

Sans un mot, avec le pas lourd et traînant d'un condamné, celui qui devait bientôt prendre son avion jeta un dernier regard triste à leur chambre avant de suivre son ami dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

´

* * *

´

* * *

' 

La chaleur était étouffante,

l'humidité palpable.

´

La foule grouillante,

bruyante,

d'américains en transit,

de touristes en partance,

de mexicains en costumes.

´

Une foule comme dans tous les aéroports :

anonyme,

indifférente,

pressée,

stressée.

´

Et toujours cette chaleur,

plus étouffante.

Et l'humidité de l'air,

de plus en plus palpable.

´

Il y avait ces odeurs aussi,

acres,

de transpiration,

d'huile de friture rance,

d'eaux de toilette bon marché.

´

Et par dessus tout cette chaleur humide qui écrasait tout.

Ils se tenaient au milieu de cette marée humaine,

anonymes eux aussi.

´

Face à face à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils se regardaient fixement sans dire un mot.

Chacun semblait chercher quelque chose dans les yeux de l'autre.

Leurs vêtements trempés de sueur leur brûlaient la peau.

Ils avaient froid et frissonnaient.

Le contact du tissu humide était comme des lames de rasoir qu'on aurait promenées dans leur dos.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait pourvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

Heero sentait cette douleur dans ses bras le lancer de plus en plus violement.

Duo se tenait le ventre ayant l'impression que sous sa main ses entrailles étaient en train de se contracter pour ne plus former qu'un point de douleur intense.

´

Imperceptiblement les deux corps se rapprochèrent comme deux morceaux de métal aimantés.

Leurs torses se touchèrent.

Les bras de Heero vinrent enserrer les épaules de l'américain.

Ceux de Duo s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du japonais.

Leur deux tête se plongèrent dans le cou qui leur était offert.

Comme pour se réfugier.

Comme pour fuir le regard de l'autre.

Comme pour se cacher.

´

Ils n'avaient plus froid soudainement.

Sentir battre au travers de leur poitrine le cœur de l'autre les calmait.

Leurs bras se serraient plus fort.

Les écrasant l'un contre l'autre.

« Last call… »

´

Le corps de Duo se raidit

Celui de Heero fut pris d'un spasme glacial.

Les doigts se crispèrent sur les vêtements de l'autre.

Les ongles s'accrochèrent aux tissus.

´

Puis doucement la prise se fit moins forte.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre délicatement.

Tout leur épiderme eu l'impression que on était en train de lui arracher un sparadrap trop bien collé.

Ils ne se touchaient plus que par le bout de leurs doigts qui s'étaient crochetés.

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois comme pour imprimer l'image définitive du visage de l'autre sur leur cornée.

´

Duo entrouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son ne sorti.

Il avait un goût âcre et cuivré au fond de la gorge.

Il réunit toutes ses forces pour articuler quelques syllabes et esquisser un vague sourire qui sonnait faux.

– Rejoins moi vite.

Heero hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

´

Alors Duo recula jusqu'au contrôle,

sans se retourner

continuant de fixer son ami.

Son ami.

´

Duo tendit son passeport et son billet sans même regarder l'homme qui les lui demandait.

Il passa sous le portique électronique et s'avança vers la porte d'embarquement.

´

Il était maintenant de l'autre côté.

Il sentait encore la présence de Heero.

Il savait qu'il était juste là,

de l'autre côté du mur de verre dépoli.

Il savait que Heero suivait ses pas.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

´

Et,

arrivant à la porte d'embarquement,

Il regarda l'hôtesse,

et là

il craqua.

´

Duo se jeta contre la paroi de verre,

lui donnant des coups de poings rageurs.

Heero se plaqua contre le mur de l'autre côté,

comme si leurs corps pouvaient se rejoindre

et faire disparaître cette muraille à peine opaque.

´

Heero entendit alors une voix féminine raisonner son ami.

Mais Duo ne disait rien,

ne bougeait plus.

´

Puis,

il vit l'ombre sur la vitre devenir plus floue et

disparaître en même temps que s'atténuaient

les gémissements de l'américain.

´

Heero resta contre la paroi de verre un long moment.

Comme hébété, perdu, sans repère…

´

Il ne sentit même pas l'homme qui le bousculait

et glissait sa main sous sa veste.

´

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que son portefeuille ne lui réchauffait plus la poitrine.

Alors, il comprit.

Il venait de se faire voler le seul lien qui le tenait encore attaché à Duo.

´

Ce bout de papier insignifiant qui était pourtant pour lui son bien le plus précieux en ce jour.

L'adresse de Duo

Le numéro de téléphone de Duo

L'adresse courriel de Duo.

Il avait perdu tout cela.

Le seul lien qui le tenait encore attaché à la première personne qu'il ait aimée.

´

Ses jambes le lâchèrent, il s'écroula faisant toujours face au mur de verre.

Son masque tomba et la douleur emplit son visage.

Cette douleur qu'il avait toujours masquée derrière un visage froid.

Cette douleur qu'il ressentait pour tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque–là.

Cette douleur qu'il avait si bien appris à dissimuler.

Cette douleur qui n'existait plus quand Duo était seul avec lui.

Cette douleur dont il pensait pouvoir se débarrasser grâce à ce garçon bizarre rencontré une nuit à Cancun.

´

Il ne sut jamais lui–même combien de temps, il resta là ainsi prostré.

´

´

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Note : **bien sur cet épisode fait largement référence, de part son titre déjà, à la chanson Orly de Brel. Merci de ne pas comparer. Il serait prétentieux de ma part d'imaginer lui arriver à la cheville. 


	19. Une histoire de courriel

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Review :** merci encore beaucoup ; je savais que le chapitre précédent ne passerai pas sans créer quelques remous. Je suis très heureux qu'il vous ait touché. Merci encore pour votre soutien.

´

* * *

**_Une histoire de courriel_**

* * *

_Pittsburgh le 2 avril 2004_

* * *

´ 

Duo était arrivé chez lui.

Son père qui était venu le chercher à l'aéroport était retourné à son bureau.

La première chose qu'avait dit cet homme à son fils adoptif était : « Mais où est Heero, pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ? ».

C'était cette même question que Duo se posait incessamment depuis.

´

Heero était resté à Mexico.

Il n'avait rien à y faire sinon attendre une semaine et prendre un billet d'avion pour Paris afin d'y rejoindre son ami.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'accompagner ici.

´

Certes le japonais se serait un peu senti mal à l'aise, mais au moins, ils seraient restés ensemble.

Duo n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi il ne l'avait pas proposé à Heero.

Heero de son côté n'aurait jamais demandé.

Il se sentait stupide.

Et surtout il était seul.

Heero lui manquait déjà.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés un seul instant depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Et là le jeune américain n'avait plus cette présence près de lui.

Il sentait un vide immense.

Il avait besoin de sentir Heero, là, maintenant.

De sentir son corps contre le sien.

Duo devait se l'avouer : il avait plus que des sentiments pour Heero.

Il aimait ce qu'il était,

il aimait sa façon de prendre soin de lui,

il aimait avoir des attentions pour Heero.

Mais il aimait aussi sentir ses bras autour de lui.

Il aimait sentir les lèvres de Heero poser un baiser sur sa joue, sur son front…

Il aimait que Heero lui fasse ce qu'il n'avait autorisé à personne de faire.

L'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre l'entoure de ses bras pour s'endormir lui donnait la nausée.

Il se rendait compte qu'il aimait Heero physiquement et…

Ils ne l'avaient jamais évoqué entre eux.

Ça ne leur était même pas venu à l'idée.

Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il ressentait ce manque.

Il avait envie de Heero intimement.

Il eu l'impression que quelque chose venait de s'éclairer dans sa tête.

Les choses étaient plus claires.

Mais pas plus simples.

Il faudrait qu'ils en parlent.

Duo avait confiance en Heero.

Il savait que son ami ne lui en voudrait pas de lui avouer.

Au pire ils ne dormiraient plus aussi souvent ensemble.

Mais de toute façon, il n'avait jamais été question que, dans leur futur appartement, ils partagent le même lit.

Il fallait qu'il lui en parle.

Maintenant.

Il prit son sac et couru jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il sortit l'ordinateur que son ami lui avait confié plus tôt.

Il le brancha et appuya sur la petite touche blanche.

Au bout d'une courte minute une fenêtre apparut lui proposant de se loguer.

Il y avait deux comptes le premier « Heero », le second « Tenshi ».

Comme lui avait montré son ami dans le taxi, il cliqua sur le second et entra son prénom comme mot de passe.

Au centre de l'écran, un petit document texte devait lui expliquer comment configurer la machine.

Cela ne lui coûta que quelques minutes.

Il cliqua sur l'icône en forme de timbre avec un aigle dans son centre.

Le logiciel s'ouvrit et les nouveaux mails apparurent.

´

* * *

´ 

De : Virgile Wing at Lycee international edelweissdotcom

Objet : Espèce de vile charogne

Date : 25 mars 2003

Á : shinigami4u at Wingdotcom

´

Salut cousin.

J'ai eu un doute en te voyant. Déjà je ne pensais pas que tu étais au Mexique en même temps que moi. Mais quand même tu aurais pu me reconnaître ! Je suis quand même le seul black dans ce lycée.

Bon de toute façon je n'aurais sûrement pas pu te parler beaucoup à Chichen Itza.  
Par contre le soir (oh miracle) on avait quartier libre pendant une heure et comme un des mecs de la promo a décidé de se faire la malle on a eu du rabe puisqu'il a fallu le chercher jusqu'à une heure du mat. Mais là encore je t'ai pas vu. Enfin faut dire que je ne te cherchais pas non plus car je ne savais pas que tu étais à Cancun. C'est mon oncle qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure quand je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que je croyais t'avoir vu.

Enfin c'est dommage, je t'aurais présenté Biron.

Mais bon ce n'est que partie remise, on passera certainement vous voir courrant juillet avec mes parents.

A bientôt  
j'espère que tes vacances au Mexique furent bonnes.

VW

´

* * *

´ 

De : Quatre at Winnercorpdotma

Objet : Tu ne devineras jamais où je suis assis

Date : 29 mars 2003

Á : shinigami4u at Wingdotcom

´

Bonjour Duo

J'espère que tu vas bien.

Moi, je suis aux anges.

Tu ne devineras jamais !

Je suis assis sur ses genoux…

Imagine la tête que j'ai pu faire quand j'ai ouvert ma porte pour ouvrir à celui qui venait d'y sonner et que je me suis retrouvé en face d'un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

Juste derrière le bouquet, il y avait Trowa.

J'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux.

Finalement, Il a décidé de venir attendre ici que commence la saison là où il doit travailler cet été. Je suis vraiment fou de joie.

J'espère que toi de ton côté tout se passe bien et que votre amitié avec Heero est toujours aussi belle.

Je vous embrasse tous les deux (s'il n'est pas avec toi au moment où tu lis ce message et bien garde tous les bisous pour toi et tu lui rendras quand tu le verras)

Quatre et Trowa

´

* * *

´ 

Duo soupira, il effaça les vingt autre courriels de pub qui encombraient déjà sa boîte mail et se mit à répondre à son courrier.

´

* * *

´ 

De : shinigami4u at Wingdotcom

Objet : Re : Espèce de vile charogne

Date : 2 avril 2003

Á : Virgile.Wing at Lycee international edelweissdotcom

´

Salut ma petite coccinelle

Bon, alors oui ça devait bien être moi !

En fait c'était moi il n'y a aucun doute. Et tu as bien failli tomber sur moi puisque je n'ai pas échappé à une de vos équipes chargée de traquer Heero.

J'avais complètement zappé que tu étais dans un de ces bahuts de l'enfer. Mon pauvre vieux.

Quand tu m'as croisé à Chichen, on venait juste de se faire agresser par un français qui avait ouvertement dragué le pote avec lequel je me baladais. J'étais un peu énervé.

Bon ça c'est arrangé depuis : ils sont ensemble.

Sinon pour répondre à ta question, mes vacances ont été géniales.

Au début j'ai un peu crisé. J'ai fait la rencontre d'une fille et d'un garçon qui voulait absolument que je sois pédé…

Ensuite j'ai fait la connaissance de Heero.

Et oui !

En fait je l'ai trouvé le soir même et je lui ai accordé l'asile politique dans ma chambre.

Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

On est juste devenu juste super proche.

Je ne sais pas s'il est homo lui aussi. Je me dis qu'il y a peut–être des chances.

Il n'a pas hésité à me laver quand un soir bourré, j'ai pissé dans mon ben. Il m'a toujours réveillé d'un bisou sur le front. Et nous avons toujours dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Bon je sais avec tous ces exemples, tu vas me traiter de débile. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression de n'avoir compris cela que depuis que je l'ai quitté à l'aéroport. Et là il me manque.

Je suis désolé de te parler de tout ça.

Mais je ne savais pas trop à qui d'autre me confier. Je sais que papa le prendra bien. Il était étonné que je ne le ramène pas dans mes bagages. Mais bon je me vois mal lui en parler.

Je te joins une photo de nous à Palenque.

Sinon c'est dommage pour le mois de juillet, mais je pars dans une semaine pour Paris. Heero m'y rejoindra. On devrait y habiter ensemble.

Bisous

Embrasse Biron pour moi.

Duo.

´

* * *

´ 

De : shinigami4u at Wingdotcom

Objet : j'aurais jamais deviné MDR

Date : 2 avril 2003

Á : Quatre at Winnercorpdotma

´

Salut les boys

Je suis super content pour vous.

De mon côté, je me sens un peu con.

J'ai laissé Heero à Mexico. Tout seul.

Et moi je suis là, l'air idiot, tout seul aussi.

Il me manque, vous devez vous en douter.

Enfin on devrait se retrouver à Paris dans une dizaine de jours et entre temps, il y aura les mails.

J'ai décidé de lui dire que je l'aime.

Et de lui avouer que je suis homo.

Je vous interdis de rire.

J'ai vraiment du mal à l'accepter.

J'espère qu'il le prendra bien.

Je n'en doute pas trop. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Je vous embrasse et soyez heureux surtout.

Duo

´

* * *

´ 

Duo cliqua sur les trois petites enveloppes pour voir si d'autre courrier lui était parvenu entre temps.

En vain.

* * *

Heero avait comme seule adresse de courrier électronique, celle de son école dans les Alpes suisses. 

Il ne pouvait désormais plus la consulter.

Ils avaient convenu que la première chose qu'il ferait serait d'aller dans un cyber café pour se créer une boîte aux lettres sur un service de messagerie gratuite et qu'il enverrait immédiatement un courriel à Duo pour l'en informer.

Le jeune américain attendait ce mail avec impatience.

Peut–être Heero avait–il eu quelques problèmes pour y parvenir.

Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures.

* * *

Un peu avant le dîner, il retenta de relever son courrier, mais aucun mail de Heero n'apparut. 

Il réessaya pendant la soirée et se releva même au milieu de la nuit.

Toujours rien.

Ce fut également le premier geste qu'il fit en se réveillant au petit matin.

Le premier jour, il regarda toutes les deux heures.

Le second toutes les heures.

Puis il ne quitta plus sa chambre les yeux constamment rivés sur l'écran.

Il n'eut pas le courage de répondre au mail optimiste de Quatre lui disant que Heero l'aimait.

Une larme coula sur sa joue en lisant ces lignes.

Il ne se sentit pas plus la force de répondre au mail enthousiaste quoi que très surpris de son cousin.

Son père se désespérait de voir Duo dans un tel état.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il se sentait tellement impuissant devant la dépression de son fils adoptif.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir partir écumer le monde et ramené Heero par la peau du cou.

Mais il savait que sa quête serait vaine et le jeune homme mort de chagrin avant son retour.

* * *

Le septième jour Duo fit ses valises, 

mit le petit ordinateur blanc dans un bagage à main.

Et sans espoir,

ni conviction.

Sans larmes,

ni hurlements,

il prit un 747 de la Panam en direction de Paris.

* * *

Quelques heures après le décollage, 

un jeune homme intimidé,

aux traits asiatiques et aux yeux bleus,

faisait face à un homme à la peau noire et à la mine triste

dans un magasin de matelas de Pittsburgh.

– Excusez moi monsieur, je cherche monsieur Wing.

– Tu l'as en face de toi gamin.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds alors que le bâtiment s'effondrait sur son crâne.

L'homme d'un naturel affable mit de côté ses problèmes personnels en voyant la détresse infinie du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– J'ai du faire une erreur je suis désolé, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à sortir du magasin son grand sac de voyage à l'épaule.

Quand l'homme aperçu l'étiquette d'aéroport sur le sac, il eu un flash.

– Heero ?

Le jeune se tétanisa un moment avant de se retourner de nouveau vers l'homme de couleur.

Les yeux du jeune asiatique étaient quasiment exorbités.

Un éclair de haine apparu alors dans ceux de l'adulte.

– Comment oses–tu ? Après ce que tu lui as fait ! Comment oses–tu te présenter devant moi. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a vécu ? Tout ce qu'il a souffert depuis son enfance ? Le mal que l'on a eu pour lui redonner le goût de vivre. Il allait mieux et toi tu t'es moqué de lui. Tu as tout détruit. Sort d'ici tout de suite avant que je t'étripe.

Heero le regarda complètement paniqué.

"Non" arriva t–il seulement à hurler.

´

Il tremblait maintenant.

Il regardait fixement l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il ferma un instant les yeux et crispa son poing afin de reprendre le contrôle de lui–même.

´

Ed Wing était resté sans dire un mot, surpris par le cri du jeune homme.

´

Heero en profita pour reprendre la parole.

Il raconta comment à l'aéroport, on lui avait volé son portefeuille, qu'il avait mis tout ce temps pour faire refaire ses papiers.

Qu'il avait par le même coup perdu les coordonnées de son ami et que la seule piste qu'il lui restait pour le retrouver était le magasin de matelas de son père.

Il lui expliqua avoir essayé pendant ces quelques jours d'appeler ici même, mais que la secrétaire du roi du matelas refusait systématiquement de le mettre en communication avec lui.

´

Le grand homme s'excusa, maugréa contre son assistante et, sans plus d'explication, laissant en plan le jeune homme, il se précipita dans son bureau.

´

Quelques minutes plus tard il revenait quelque peu embarrassé.

Il expliqua à Heero qu'il avait tout essayé mais n'avait pas réussi à lui trouver un vol pour Paris avant le lendemain.

Expliquant au jeune homme par le même coup qu'il avait loupé Duo de peu.

´

Heero fut un peu plus contrarié en apprenant que Duo n'aurait pas de connexion internet avant quelques jours et qu'il n'avait pas non plus de téléphone.

Mais cela n'était qu'un point de détail.

Il savait maintenant où trouver son ami, et quitte à faire le pied de grue devant sa porte pendant des heures, il pourrait enfin le retrouver et le prendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de patience.

´

Ainsi Heero fut invité à passer la nuit chez Ed Wing.

Il demanda l'autorisation de dormir dans la chambre de Duo, ce que le père adoptif de ce dernier accepta avec plaisir.

Le lendemain, il s'envolerai pour retrouver Duo, c'est la seule chose qui occupait à présent son esprit.

´

´

_A suivre…_

* * *

**´**

**Réponse à Sima :** tu as pu lire plus haut que les choses se sont un peu arrangées. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu merci pour ta review et tu vas pas y croire mais l'auteur est un garçon lool.


	20. Une histoire de Marais

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – UA – kawaii – mélo – bon sentiments et tout le bastringue.

**Rating :** PG–13 Il y a des mots assez crus et des caresses. Alors dans le doute ne lisez pas.

**Type :** fanfiction classique forme Heero/Duo, Quatre/Trowa, Wufei/Meiran.

**Note : **Vous devez vous douter que c'est avec une grande émotion que j'ai posté ce chapitre. J'ai été vraiment touché et comblé par toutes vos reviews je suis vraiment très heureux que cette histoire vous ai plu et que vous l'ayez suivie avec autant d'assiduité. J'espérais que cette histoire plairait : je suis comblé. Je vous remercie vraiment pour cet immense plaisir que vous m'avez offert et je n'ai pas de mot assez fort pour vous dire le bien que ça m'a fait.  
Alors encore une fois merci c'était vraiment du pur bonheur de partager cette aventure avec vous.

J'ai laissé un petit mot en réponse aux reviews anonymes à la fin de ce chapitre.

´

´

* * *

_**Une histoire de Marais**_

* * *

_Paris le samedi 10 avril 2004_

* * *

´ 

L'avion de la Pan–Am s'était posé la veille à Roissy au petit matin.

Il s'était rendu en taxi directement à l'agence immobilière.

Rue de la Verrerie.

La vache ! c'était compliquer à prononcer ce nom.

Il s'était entraîné pendant tout le vol pour ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide devant le chauffeur de Taxi.

Ce dernier avait maugréé un truc que Duo n'avait pas compris.

Mais il semblait bien avoir comprit.

Il était triste bien sûr.

Alors il se raccrochait à des bribes de petites choses pour se réconforter.

´

Quand il arriva à l'agence celle–ci venait juste d'ouvrir.

Le commercial l'aida à porter ses bagages et ils se rendirent à pied à quelques rues de là.

Rue des Archives.

Sa nouvelle adresse.

´

Se rendant de l'agence à son appartement, quelque chose interpella Duo.

Les quelques couples qu'ils croisait main dans la main étaient…

Presque toujours composés de deux garçons.

Il remarqua aussi des petits rainbow flag sur les vitrines des magasins et de plus grands pendaient aux fenêtres de quelques bars.

Où était t'il tombé ?

´

C'était son père qui avait trouvé l'appartement.

Et donc choisi le quartier.

Il ne l'avait pas fait par hasard.

Forcement cela était prémédité.

Il allait habiter en plein tapiole–land.

´

Après tout, maintenant il avait fini par accepter de se regarder en face.

Il préférait les garçons.

Enfin un en particulier.

Un qui n'était pas là.

Duo se demandait maintenant comment il aurait réagi en se retrouvant là.

Quelque part c'était gênant.

Il allait devoir non seulement avouer à son ami qu'il était gay.

Mais en plus qu'ils allaient habiter dans un quartier gay.

´

Mais l'autre n'était pas là.

Et ne viendrait peut–être jamais.

Duo n'osait même plus garder espoir de le retrouver.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

Heero lui manquait.

Ils n'habiteraient certainement jamais ensemble.

´

Cette pensée ajoutée au décalage horaire lui donna une crampe d'estomac.

Il suivait donc sans conviction l'agent jusqu'à son nouvel appartement.

´

Quand la porte fut ouverte Duo découvrit le lieu.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, mais l'appartement était assez grand comparer à ce qui pouvait se louer dans ce coin de la capitale.

Cinquième étage avec ascenseur.

L'appartement était plutôt lumineux.

Il y avait même un petit balcon qui courrait devant les fenêtres du salon qui donnait sur la rue.

Une cuisine à l'américaine était aménagée dans un coin de la pièce.

Deux petites chambres qui donnaient sur la cour de l'immeuble complétaient le logement.

Dans l'une d'elles il y avait le lit et une penderie.

Dans l'autre disposés le bureau, la table à dessin…

´

Il avait commandé les meubles le lendemain de son retour du Mexique.

Il avait hésité longuement à prendre deux lits.

Et puis il s'était dit qu'il verrait plus tard en fonction de la réaction de Heero.

´

Il avait choisi tous ces meubles sur internet.

Que du beau.

Toutes ses économies pour se payer une voiture y étaient passées.

On lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de voiture à Paris.

Alors il avait explosé le budget.

Il voulait que leur appart soit classe.

Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant.

´

Il regardait tout cela quelque peu désabusé.

Toutes ces choses qu'il avait achetées pour faire un cadre de vie agréable à Heero.

Mais celui–ci ne les verrait jamais.

Cela ajouta encore à sa tristesse.

Et à sa crampe d'estomac.

´

Il congédia rapidement son guide.

Déballa ses affaires.

Sa gorge se noua quand il posa sur le bureau l'ibook que Heero lui avait donné.

Sans réelle conviction, il changea quelques meubles de place.

Fini de vider ses sacs.

Il devait être à peine treize heures.

Il déplia la grande couette neuve qui avait été livrée avec le reste.

S'enroula dedans et s'endormit.

Demain serait un autre jour.

´

* * *

´ 

Le jeune homme tambourinait à la porte rageusement.

Personne ne répondait.

9, rue des archives

cinquième étage porte de droite.

Il était sûr d'être devant la bonne porte.

Sur le même palier, une porte s'ouvrit.

Un visage rubicond apparu dans l'encadrement s'énervant contre le barouf provoqué par le percussionniste sur porte.

L'accueil que lui fit ce dernier le calma assez vite et il referma la porte.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta pourtant de frapper.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de déception.

´

Il décida d'utiliser une méthode plus civilisée que de martyriser le pauvre panneau de bois.

Il fouilla dans son sac de voyage et en ressortit un petit bloc et un crayon.

Il hésita un long moment.

Il ne savait pas quoi écrire.

Tout raconter aurait été trop long.

Demander à Duo de l'attendre chez lui, lui semblait plus judicieux.

Mais comment tourner sa phrase.

Finalement il posa la pointe du stylo sur le papier et écrivit cinq lettres.

HEERO

Ce serait suffisant.

Il fixa comme il le put le papier sur la porte et prit les escaliers.

Pendant sa descente, personne n'utilisa l'ascenseur.

Il ouvrit la porte de la rue et regarda autour de lui.

En face il y avait un café qui ne payait pas de mine.

Le Carrefour.

La terrasse de l'établissement avait quelques tables vides.

L'endroit serait parfait pour y attendre Duo.

Si celui–ci regagnait son immeuble, il ne pourrait pas le louper.

´

Quelques instant plus tard il était attablé.

Son sac de voyage à ses pieds.

Un Perrier sur la table.

Les yeux rivés sur la porte cochère.

´

Il constata rapidement que le bar où il se trouvait était fréquenté par des hommes qui visiblement étaient très bien entre eux.

Les gens qui passaient devant lui, confirmaient cette impression.

Il était certainement dans le quartier homo de la capitale.

Il pensa alors « On sera vraiment bien là avec Duo. »

Il frissonna légèrement, il faisait froid en début de matinée à Paris.

´

* * *

´ 

Duo s'était réveillé tôt ce matin–là.

Forcément en s'étant couché à 13 heures.

Il avait pas trop assuré la veille.

Il aurait du sortir pour s'acheter un téléphone portable.

Appeler son père.

Lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé.

´

Il avait repéré un grand magasin juste à côté.

Ce serait sa première mission aujourd'hui.

´

Il était donc allé se perdre dans cette espèce de bazar qui portait bien son nom.

Dès qu'il avait eu son nouveau téléphone en main, il avait envoyé un texto à son père.

Pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

Et qu'il aimait bien le quartier avec un smiley qui tire la langue.

´

Puis il s'était dirigé vers la sortie.

Peinant pour retrouver celle par laquelle il était entré.

Il ferait un tour du quartier pour prendre ses marques plus tard.

Pour l'instant il n'avait pas envie de se perdre.

´

Après avoir essayé plusieurs portes ce qui apparaissait au travers de celle–là lui sembla plus familier.

Il scruta l'endroit pour être bien sûr qu'il était à la bonne sortie.

Son regard faisait le tour de l'espace qui l'entourait quand il se bloqua sur la terrasse du café qui occupait l'angle opposé de l'intersection de rue où il se trouvait.

Il échappa un hoquet de surprise.

Il n'arrivait bien sûr pas à croire ce que lui disaient ses yeux.

Il ne réfléchit même pas.

Sans prêter attention aux voitures qui arriveraient de sa droite, il traversa le carrefour en courrant.

´

* * *

´ 

Un crissement de pneus et un coup de klaxon détournèrent un instant l'attention de Heero de la porte.

Voyant Duo couché sur le capot de la voiture, il eu un moment d'effroi.

Il se leva d'un bond.

Mais l'américain était déjà de nouveau sur ses pieds.

Il esquissa un vague geste de la main à l'automobiliste en signe d'excuse.

Et repris sa course vers Heero.

Duo avait son plus beau sourire.

Heero montra le sien.

Et le jeune homme et sa natte lui atterrirent dans les bras.

Nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répéter sans cesse « tu m'a manqué ».

Heero se serrait lui contre son ami.

Lui glissant son histoire dans l'oreille pour lui expliqué.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il égrainait les événements il sentait le corps de Duo se détendre entre ses bras.

Mais il voulait voir son ami.

Regarder son visage.

Ce visage qui lui avait manqué.

Alors il repoussa délicatement le corps qu'il avait dans ses bras.

Et leurs visages se firent face.

Leurs yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de l'autre.

Leurs sourires se répondirent toujours plus tendres

Et comme mus par une force invisible leurs visages se rapprochèrent

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Puis s'entrouvrirent.

Ils s'embrassaient.

Comme jamais ils n'auraient osé imaginer le faire avant.

Mais comme ils en avaient besoin maintenant.

Les applaudissements des autres consommateurs du bar les recollèrent à la réalité.

Il faut dire que la scène aurait pu se trouver dans un feuilleton télévisé.

Duo prit Heero par la main et ils traversèrent la rue pour rejoindre leur appartement.

´

Duo faisait la visite sans lâcher la main de son ami.

Arrivé à la chambre, il s'excusa qu'il n'y ait qu'un lit.

Heero le dévisagea totalement stupéfait.

Duo planta son regard dans le parquet.

– Heero, je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi. Alors ce sera peut–être plus simple pour nous deux si on ne dort pas ensemble.

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Ce que Duo pouvait être cloche parfois.

Il lui posa un doigt sous le menton pour le forcer à relever la tête.

– Duo tu crois que je t'aurais embrassé de la sorte tout à l'heure si cela ne signifiait rien pour moi ?

Le regard du châtain restait fuyant.

– Duo regarde moi.

Leurs regards se touchèrent.

De nouveau leurs corps se rapprochèrent.

Et leurs lèvres se sellèrent.

´

* * *

´ 

Nous avons depuis longtemps quitté le Yucatan.

Bien sûr eux ils y étaient encore.

Jusqu'à maintenant dans leur tête.

Mais maintenant cette histoire est finie.

Quelque chose de nouveau va commencer.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

´

* * *

OWARI

* * *

´ 

**Réponse aux review anonymes : **

**Wish :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup fait rire. J'espère que tu ne m'en a pas voulu de j'avoir joué « feux de l'amour ». C'était écrit comme ça et c'est comme ça que je voulais que ça finisse. Je suis un peu trop chochotte et les scènes de ce genre m'ont toujours fait rêver loool. J'ai juste rajouter une ligne en clin d'œil. Lol

**Sirna :** Merci et tu dois te douter que j'ai bien ri en lisant ta review à toi aussi. Alors oui je suis bien un garçon pour de vrai avec tout ce qui va avec lol Mais je réalise que vous suposiez que Duo pourrait en vouloir à Heero. Je trouve que ça colle pas avec ce qu'il y a avant dans l'histoire. Enfin… je ne voyais pas ça comme ça. Duo a fait un tel effort pour s'accepter que il ne peut pas rejeter Heero sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il faut qu'il refasse encore un travail énorme sur lui. Enfin bon je vais pas en écrire des tonnes puisque vous avez lu la fin lol.

**Yohina :** Merci à toi aussi bien sûr. Je suis heureux que ces deux chapitres t'ai plu car ce n'étaient pas les plus faciles. J'espère que tu auras aimé la fin. Et merci encore.


End file.
